


Daily Life

by Hirotashi



Series: Little Jimin/Daddy Yoongi [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Past Abuse, caregiver hoseok, caregiver taehyung, caregiver yoongi, little jimin, little jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 46,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirotashi/pseuds/Hirotashi
Summary: Park Jimin met Min Yoongi in a moment of weakness and now they are living together and happier.Take a moment to enjoy the daily life of the Min-Park household.**Short/kinda long chapters**





	1. 08-02-18

"Yoongi! You have to wake up. You have work today," Jimin shook his boyfriend as the other rolled over, pulling away from the boy. 

"I'll call in sick," a groan came. 

Jimin sighs, "You called off yesterday. You need to go in this time. You can't keep calling off." He watches as his boyfriend continues on with his disrespectful sleeping. The younger sighs, looking at the clock. Good thing he knew this was going to happen and started to try to convince the older to get up an hour before he normally got him up.   
It's been a rough season in the Min-Park studio apartment that barely contained the two of them. The kitchen was also their dining room, the living room blending into the bedroom separated only by a divider they put up when they have guests which is rare. The bathroom was an okay size, not the biggest, but it had a tub that could fit both of them. They were smaller than most though. And they had to squeeze the last time they tried, but it had a tub. The closet in the front by the door was full of all their coats and shoes and the closet next to the bed on Yoongi's side held all their clothes. They used a lot of shelves. They only had a couch because Yoongi's upright piano took up enough space on it's own, but they wouldn't trade that out for anything. 

But it's been rough. Jimin knows that. And he only knows it is going to get rougher as the two of them work their way toward the fall. It's just going to be harder to keep himself not as stressed out with school and work and also making sure his boyfriend doesn't fall off the deep end like he did last year. He doesn't need that again. So he has to start now; making sure Yoongi is up and ready on time with everything that he needs in the mornings. He also needs to make sure little Jimin doesn't make an appearance in the mornings from now on. He can't risk it with school coming so soon. 

The still clingy summer sun has already started to creep above the horizon and Jimin knows he needs to start getting ready himself let alone wake up Yoongi.   
Sighing, the younger leans over his boyfriend and starts trailing kisses down his jawline, toward the back of his neck, sneaking down the curve of his bareback. This finally brings the older out of his hazy doze. 

"Jiminie. Stop before you start something." Yoongi reaches behind him to grab at the younger. 

Jimin smiles against his back, taking hold of the hand, "But Yoongi, you and I both need to shower." He continues his kissing. 

Groaning, Yoongi finally sits up, dragging the younger with him toward the bathroom, grabbing his phone on the way to set an alarm to remind them to actually get out of the shower and not waste too much water.


	2. 08-04-18

Yoongi prayed. He prayed Jimin was big when he got home. He loves his boyfriend, weather he was little or big. He really did. It was just. Today was a stressful day for himself and Jimin being little isn't going to make it any better because Jimin isn't the most well behaved little. Yoongi really doesn't want to have to punish him if Jimin isn't behaving. So he prayed he was big. 

Opening the door to reveal a very pink boy standing in front of him told him a very different story than the one he was hoping for in his head. 

"Daddy!" The younger threw himself at Yoongi, dropping his Pinky the Pony stuffie on the ground. 

"Woah, little one. Let daddy inside first before we tackle him." Yoongi holds the younger as best as he can, thanking that he took up working out with the younger whenever he was around to do so. His upper body strength has really gone up. He walks into the kitchen, placing the little in his seat before going to start dinner. 

"Daddy." 

"Hmm?" Yoongi pulls out the ingredients for Mac n' Cheese, knowing the younger won't mind a simple dinner. 

"Daddy..." Jimin whines, moving his bottom making the chair rock. 

"Little one, you need to sit still," Yoongi reminds him, looking the other way. 

He knows the younger just wants to tell him something that he really doesn't have to look at him for him to tell the older. Jimin doesn't know that, though. 

"Daddy!" Jimin gives up, yelling. 

Yoongi flinches, turning around, "Chimmie, no yelling. Remember?" He points to rule 3.

"I know, daddy. Inside voice, but but you wouldn'ted look at Chimmie." Jimin crosses his arms over his chest, "I sowwy, but but look next time." 

Yoongi sighs. He knew he should've just looked the first time. He really needs to put aside his shit for his little. "And what was it the Chimmie wants to show daddy?" 

Jimin gets up, going to stand in front of Yoongi. "Wook." He twirls and that's when the caregiver really takes in what the little is wearing. A big, puffy sweater in a light pink leads down to fan out over the tutu that Jimin got for his birthday last year. The tutu barely covers his masculine thighs. A personal favorite of Yoongi's. His legs are covered by pink thigh highs leading to his pink booties. Yoongi now feels bad because he needed to be turned around to see this beautiful creature in front of him but instead kept looking the other. 

He takes Jimin's face in his hands, kissing every inch. Jimin giggles, "Daddy." Yoongi forgets about his stress of his day, letting himself take in the innocence of his baby.   
"I love you, little one." 

Jimin giggles, "Wuve you, too, daddy!"


	3. 08-07-18

Jimin sat staring at Yoongi as he worked away on his laptop. Jimin wasn't feeling particularly little at the moment but just enough that sitting on the floor, a warm blanket wrapped around him was enough. He enjoyed watching his boyfriend. He always made the funniest faces while he was working, weather he was typing, writing music, cooking, doing laundry. Anything and Jimin was transfixed on him. 

Jimin found that maybe staring at his boyfriend while warm and content and feeling a tiny bit little probably isn't the best when said boyfriend was trying to get some work done. Because when watching Yoongi, the younger had a tendency to slip into little space because his boyfriend made him feel safe. So safe that Jimin didn't realize that his thumb was in his mouth. 

Jimin continued to suckle his thumb as he looked at his daddy. He knows he should tell his daddy that his little. It's rule number 1. Right before 'always be nice' and 'inside voices while inside'. He knows he should, but if he tells, Yoongi will have to stop and take care of him. Or at least focus a little on him.   
Daddy was busy. Jimin could see that. So Jimin thought it'd be smart to entertain himself without Yoongi. 

The little found his way to his feet, knowing that if he crawled to the dinning table, Yoongi would know. He made it to the table with his blanket cape still on. He saw all his coloring books neatly stacked in the middle, crayons next to them. He sat on his chair, reached for his coloring books, opening all three to all new pages before pouring his crayons out. He looked back at Yoongi; he had his headphones in resulting in him not noticing the thuds of crayons against tabletop.   
Jimin started to fill in the lines, thumb still stuck in his mouth. He was determined to color all three pages before telling his daddy that he was little. He thought that it'd give his daddy enough time. 

But little to Jimin know that Yoongi was just finishing up email to another employer at a music entertainment company. The older was hoping they took him seriously. The last place laugh in his face after listening to some of his rough demos. 

Yoongi shut his laptop off, setting it on the bed. He got up, stretching himself like a cat before scanning around for Jimin. He saw his boyfriend's yellow blanket draped   
over the back of a chair, a coloring book right below his elbow. Yoongi shook his head. So he was little. Why didn't he tell him? 

Making his way over, Yoongi sat down beside Jimin. "Little one? What are you up to?"

Jimin didn't even think twice that his daddy was right next to him and that he hadn't told him he was little right away. "Colowring."

"Hmm daddy can see that. But what about the rule?" Yoongi tapped his finger against the top of Jimin's page. 

Jimin's chubby fingers fell from his mouth, hand stilling in his coloring of a firefly. "Tell daddy when wittle." 

"Mmhm. And when did you start feeling little?" 

Jimin looked around, "Daddy was busy. Didn't wanna inte-intewup." 

"Interrupt?"

Jimin nodded. 

Yoongi took his little's chin in between his fingers, making him make eye contact. "Little one, daddy needs to know when you feel little. Even if daddy is busy." 

Jimin nodded, mumbling, "Do Chimmy get punished?" 

Yoongi shook his head, "Even though you didn't tell me, you just wanted to be a good boy and let daddy work, huh?" Jimin nodded. "So daddy thinks Chimmy deserves his favorite for dinner instead." 

Jimin's whole face lit up. "Dino Nuggets!"


	4. 11-01-18

Yoongi realized he probably should have told Jimin that three pieces of candy, no matter the size, was enough. Not any more, not any less. He should have. But he didn't. 

"Daaaaaadaaaa!" Jimin was very little after their Halloween movie marathon which really was a Disney movie marathon after The Nightmare Before Christmas. He had one of his pink sweaters on, his pacifier hanging from the clip, and his legs wrapped around Yoongi's waist. 

The older grabbed ahold of Jimin's thighs. "Little one, daddy wants to sleep." Yoongi glances at the alarm clock next to them: 12:56 am. A groan for the lack of sleep he was getting and also because Jimin jumped again on his stomach. 

Jimin whined, "Dada." 

Yoongi sits up, staring into the younger's eyes. "Calm down, lay down, and sleep." 

The little shakes his head, pouting. "Baba." 

Yoongi squints at him. "Baba? You want your bottle?" 

Jimin nods. Wrapping his arms around his daddy, the little grins, "Pwease?" 

Yoongi sighs. Picking up the little, the two make their way to the kitchen. Once Jimin is placed on the counter, Yoongi goes about warming milk and putting it in a bottle that he had to dig out of the back of the cabinet. 

"You are really little tonight, huh?" 

Jimin doesn't reply just stares at his caregiver. He knows he should be sleeping, but he wants his daddy to put him to bed by bottle feeding him. He hasn't asked for this for a long time. A very long time. 

Once Yoongi checks the temperature of the milk, he takes Jimin back to the bed. He places the bottle down and goes to below their bed. He pulls out a slim box, grabbing a diaper. 

Jimin's eyes widen. "No no no, dada." 

Yoongi stares at him, "Little one, if you are this little, you must wear your diaper." 

Jimin lays down, pouting. He didn't want this part of being fed, but if his daddy says so, he should do it. 

Yoongi takes his sweater, lifting it up before pulling the underwear off of him. He quickly puts the diaper on. Yoongi can remember the last time they tried this. Jimin was starting to regress further and further, acting younger. After an afternoon nap that resulted in a wet little, Yoongi went and ordered adult diapers with little princesses on them. After a whole week of Jimin using them, he never regressed that far again. Well until now. 

"Alright," Yoongi groans as he sits next to the younger, taking him into his arms, "let's get you fed and to bed." 

Jimin nods, snuggling into Yoongi's chest. Yoongi gently lifts the bottle to Jimin's plump lips, letting the younger attach to it. He can see Jimin start to suckle on the tip, his eyes staring up at Yoongi's. 

Despite the time, Yoongi smiles down at his baby. He knows he shouldn't be angry with the boy. He should have just gotten up when Jimin was calling for him.   
Jimin's eyes start to flutter close. He whines, pushing away the half full bottle. Yoongi places the bottle on the bad side table, laying down, Jimin still in his arms. 

He kisses his little one's head, "Daddy loves you, Little one."


	5. 11-07-18

_ChimChim calling._

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Dada. When gonna be home?"

"Hey Little one. About an hour. Can you handle yourself till then?"

"I'll trwy I guess."

"Thanks, Little one. Daddy loves you."

"Wuve you too."

 _Call ended_.

Jimin stared at the ceiling, his eyes tracking the fans movement. It's been thirty minutes of nonstop Barbie Dreamhouse and his coloring books and he still is bored. Daddy would know what to do, but he wasn't here right now. He was rarely home nowadays. He was so busy being amazing that his little boy was stuck at home on days that he didn't have anything. Which usually led to him being little and demanding that Yoongi come home. He demanded attention earlier today before agreeing to stay in big space till Yoongi got home. Obviously that didn't work.

Jimin sticks his tongue out, trying to touch his nose with it when there was a knock at the front door.

The little slowly sits up, staring at the door. He didn't like this. Only people who would knock would be friends, but they would call beforehand. Another knock. He didn't want to answer the door.

Another knock.

He'll have to answer.

Getting up, Jimin snuck to the door, peaking out the peephole. He saw a man. A built man that was wearing a tank top and had a bag in his hand. His hair was bleached blond and gave his tanned skin a nice glow. But Jimin didn't know who he was. So instead of opening and answering, he just didn't respond. For the next twenty minutes.

The man didn't leave.

Jimin was scared. He didn't want to call his daddy, knowing the man would be able to hear him call and talk to him over the phone. The man would then be altered to his presence which meant more knocking and possibly talking.

"Oh hey."

Jimin perked up.

That was daddy's voice.

"Wait. You live here?"

That wasn't daddy's voice.

Jimin didn't care, pulling open the door to the studio apartment and throwing himself into his caregiver. He didn't dare say a word, though.

"Yea- ooh," Yoongi responded, catching Jimin. "I live here with this goofball."

Jimin giggled at that.

The man widened his eyes. "He's been in there the whole time? I waited for like thirty something minutes for someone to answer or come home."

Yoongi glanced at Jimin's head plowed into his neck. Jimin was definitely little so no wonder he didn't answer. "He's just a little shy."

The man nodded. "Oh okay. Well, I am looking for a Mark Tuan? He's a best friend that I am living with for the foreseeable future."

Yoongi nodded, thinking back to all the people he has met here at the studio apartments. Mark Tuan...

Yoongi snapped his fingers. "He lives right here," pointing to the door to the right of them, "you were close."

The man nodded. "Looks like we'll be neighbors!" The man waved before heading to the door. Yoongi only smiled before getting Jimin inside.


	6. 11-15-18

 

_"Jimin," a flaring pain shoots through his cheek, "you don't get it, do you?" Another round of pain rains down on the small boy's frame. "You just want to walk around in a tutu? Well, I can't have people thinking I am dating some freak. You already like dick so much. God, you are such a freak."_

_"Hyung."_

_"Oh shut the fuck up."_

_Another slap across his face._

_Another fist to his stomach._

_"Don't even get me started on this whole little space bullshit."_

"Jimin? Baby, wake up." A kiss is replaced by the slap. He's messing with Jimin's mind.

"No." Jimin pushes away from the body next to him, rolling away.

"Baby, c'mon. I need you to wake up." Another hand reaches for him. Jimin throws himself away from it, resulting in him falling to the ground.

He releases a loud scream. The person up on the bed rushes to his side, pulling him in, compressing him with as much strength as he can.

"Jimin, baby, you need to listen to me. It was a nightmare that's all. It's all gone."

More screams. A knock can be heard over the loud cries of Yoongi's baby boy.

"Yoongi? Jimin?" It's Jackson. The poor boy was probably woken up by the yelling. Shit.

Another voice joins in. "Yoongles? It's Seokjin."

Their neighbor who watches Jimin when Yoongi is away for longer than a few minutes. He's got a key.

Jimin is thrashing in his arms when Seokjin and Jackson rush through the door.  The little has his face screwed up in pain, nose runny and screams becoming louder. Yoongi needs to calm him before they get another neighbor involved.

Seokjin realizes what's happening and orders Jackson to go into the closet and grab a blanket. Seokjin then runs into the kitchen. Probably to get a bottle ready, knowing it will help Jimin once he settles.

"Baby, I'm here. I'm right here. He can't hurt you. He can't get you." Yoongi whispers into Jimin's ear, compressing him more, trying to ground him in his embrace.

Jackson comes back with a blanket, reaching toward Yoongi with it. The elder shakes his head. "Not yet." He can hear the screams dying down as he kisses and whispers reassuring words into Jimin's hair.

Seokjin comes back with a bottle and binkie in hand. Bless him.

They wait till Jimin has stopped thrashing, screaming, snot crusted on his lip, tear tracks very much present.

Yoongi reaches for the blanket. "Little one, we are all here for you. Jackson, Jinnie, and daddy." He wraps him in the blanket before taking the bottle. He lifts it to his lips.

Jackson looks taken back by the use of the word daddy but thankfully doesn't say anything. Seokjin kisses Jimin's head.

"We love you, Jiminie."

He gets up, taking Jackson with him. "I'll call in the morning."

Yoongi nods watching the two leave. He looks back down to the little boy in his arms. His eyes are closed, lips wrapped around his bottle. His face is blotchy, snot and tears stain it as well. But he's his beautiful baby boy. He wouldn't change that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer with time. I promise!


	7. 11-16-18

Jimin didn't know that Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jungkook were coming to get him so that he could have a sleepover at their house. Hoseok owns a dance studio that Jimin use to go to when he was a freshmen in college. Sadly being swamped with work and school, he hasn't been able to go as much. 

His boyfriends are great dancers as well. The three of them together make a great dance troop. Jimin is always so impressed with them. 

But he forgot. So when he got home from a long, stressful day at school, he throws his things on the ground. He kicks off his shoes and falls onto the bed. He knows his daddy isn't home yet since the bed is still made and doesn't have a napping old man in it. He crawls under the covers instead of packing and drifts off to dream land. 

*

A good time later, Jimin wakes to Yoongi rocking his shoulder. "Jimin? The guys are here to take you for the weekend." 

Jimin rolls onto his back, glaring at his daddy for waking him up, "Dada, bedtimie." 

"Hey little one," Yoongi greets. "Don't you remember that it's your sleepover weekend? Daddy knows you were super excited yesterday about it. Hobi, TaeTae, and Kookie are all ready for you. Daddy even packed all your stuff while you slept." 

Jimin shakes his head, "No. Don wanna." 

He crawls under the covers more. 

He can hear an impatient Kookie shift from one caregiver to another. Another weight is on the bed by his feet, then a hand is on his toes, playing with them. 

"Hobi~ stop." Jimin curls into a ball. 

Hoseok sighs, "Chiminie, aren't you excited about the sleepover? I know we are, right Kookie? Tae?" 

Taehyung holds onto Jungkook as the younger grumbles about being hungry. "Yeah, I am super excited. I know Kookie is, too." 

"No, kookie hungwy and Chimmie wanna stay home!" 

Yoongi looks to Hoseok. He knows Jimin will apologize, but when is the question. Hoseok shrugs, looking at Taehyung who has Jungkook trying to backbend out of his arms. 

"Chimmie mean today. Don't wanna play." Jungkook states. 

Jimin sits up. "Good. Leave. Only daddy allowed." He throws his covers over himself again. 

Yoongi is about to speak when Hoseok steps in, "I think we should just reschedule. I know Jungkook had a long day at school and I think Jimin did to. Don't punish him to hard tonight for the yelling." 

Yoongi nods, "Same with you and Tae. Jungkook is hungry. Plus he was mean." 

Taehyung nods along, "We can just do like a lunch day later this week. Or if Chim is up to it, we can all meet tomorrow." 

Hoseok smiles at his boyfriend. He hasn't been apart of the whole caregiver scene before this. To be honest, him and Jungkook saw him at the dance studio and thought him to be a little if anything. Turns out, he was just a really weird college kid. One thing led to another and the three of them started seeing each other as a three person relationship. Soon that led to Hoseok and Jungkook introducing him to the world of littles. He tried the whole little thing, but didn't like it. He quickly found he could be Jungkook's papa while Hoseok was his papi. The three worked well, Jungkook being a little trouble maker, Hoseok the ever loving caregiver and Taehyung the one who was more- well, he has a frim hand. 

Yoongi sees them out before turning back to the lump that was Jimin. 

"Little on-" 

"Chimmie knows he yelled but not sowwy cause only wants daddy," Jimin interrupts the elder. 

Yoongi coos lightly at his baby boy. He has an idea of what happened at school, guessing it made him forget all about his sleepover. Climbing in behind the younger, Yoongi hugs him close to his back as they both drift off till Jimin wakes Yoongi up to make him dino nuggets by jumping on his stomach repeatedly. 

 


	8. 11-26-18

 

Yoongi would have to say the Christmas season is just around the corner and the first time in forever, Jimin might actually be happy about it. Jimin never really enjoyed Christmas. He was more so someone who would show up for the parties, gift giving, all that jazz, but never did he actually enjoy it. Yoongi was opposite him. He enjoyed the holiday. He enjoyed the music, he enjoyed the themed drinks, cookies, baked goods. He enjoyed going and getting gifts for all his loved ones. He enjoyed volunteering to give a great holiday to someone else. But Jimin always was dragged along when Yoongi went to do said things. The volunteering the younger enjoyed, but the rest not too much.

Yoongi didn't blame him. He knew about Jimin's rough past with his parents, the two people who were never home and left him with his nanny. He also knew about the times when his ex would be a dick and purposefully hurt him, physically or mentally.

"Depends," Jimin had said a few weeks ago after another panic attack. "Sometimes he'd be really nice throughout the day if we were with his parents. I'd fall for it and enjoy his presence before we'd get home and he'd shove me to the side and tell me how much his parents hated me. Sometimes he'd just hit me."

Yoongi still wants to sock him in the nose, but after what happened in the courtroom all those months ago, Yoongi knows better than to at least bring it up.

The older watched as his little bounced up and down from the Christmas party invitation that Seokjin had sent them. He had told them to bring a dish and to invite Namjoon, Yoongi's coworker who has been around a few times while the elder was also around. You could say the two enjoyed each other's company.

Jimin was rambling off incoherent sentences as he pulled at his Barbie's hair with a brush. Yoongi caught some of the conversation.

"Maybe this year will be good... Jinnie knows best... wonder if Hobi and Kookie and Tae Tae can come... I love daddy."

That last one he caught made him crack a smile. His baby boy was excited for once after so many Christmases that hurt him. Last year was not like this.

_"Daddy! Don wanna go!" Jimin yelled, stomping his feet against the sidewalk._

_The pair were standing outside Yoongi's parents house. He didn't know that Jimin was going to slip tonight. He'd been so quiet all day, he just thought the boy was stuck in his head. Turns out he was hiding that he was little._

_"Chiminie, baby, we have to go. Daddy's parents want to meet you." Yoongi reached for the younger, pie in one hand._

_"No." Jimin moved further away, toward the car._

_Sighing, the elder sat the pie down on the step of his parent's house. He stood, walking to his little. He tried again to get the younger in his arms. Yoongi only got a huff and a little running all the way back to the car._

_"Jimin, baby. I know you don't like Christmas, but you have to come with daddy now. You can stay little as if we were in the store back home, but daddy really needs you to listen."_

_Jimin pouted at Yoongi, "You pwomise Chiminie can stay wittle?"_

_Yoongi nodded, "If you can act big kinda. Y'know, like when we go to the store. Can you do that for daddy?"_

_"Do I get a wewawd?"_

_"A reward? Of course, baby."_

_Jimin scrunched up his face before huffing out a sigh. He made his way back to Yoongi, grabbing his hand. "Fine."_

It was a rough night. Jimin had been able to stay big through dinner and gift giving. His mom tried to get anything out of the boy, but he just stuck his face in Yoongi's shoulder. Once Yoongi had put him down for bed, the elder went to his parents and started explaining. He knew Jimin wouldn't like knowing his parents knew what he did to relieve stress and get away from his past, but they knew almost everything that happened to Jimin anyway. Might as well tell them why he was acting the way he was.

But this year might be different. They were still going to his parents, but the younger now was excited for this party that was planned way in advance.

"Daddy?"

Yoongi snapped out of his daze to see his little looking at him, head turned upside down, eyes wide, back bent. The caregiver chuckled, "What's up, babe?"

Jimin giggled at the nickname. "Donno. Jus' happy."

Yoongi smiled. "Daddy's happy, too."

 

 

 


	9. 12-02-18

 

Jimin sat on the floor of the dance studio. Classes were finished for the semester and Yoongi had surprised him with a trip to the dance studio owned by Hoseok. The owner, however, with his boyfriends was out of town. Jimin didn't mind. Well, until Yoongi had to leave for an interview with another record company. He promised to be back as soon as possible.

            The younger was happy his boyfriend was doing and pursuing what he loved, but that made Jimin think. Was he pursuing what he loved? His job at the café down the street from their apartment wasn't something he wanted to do for the rest of his life. And his major in college wasn't what he wanted. Business. Gross.

            Laying on the ground, Jimin stared at the ceiling, thinking about all the things that made him happy. He stayed away from all the ideas that would make him little. He knew that wouldn't be good because no one, but Seokjin or Namjoon or Jackson could get him. And he didn't really know Jackson that well and well, he was pretty sure Seokjin was at work. Namjoon was scary when he drove. So, yeah. No time for the little thoughts.

            He thought back to when he was studying dance fulltime during high school and then into his freshmen year of college. He enjoyed that a lot. He really did. He remembered that being the only thing that kept him going when... Yeah. His parents always thought he had a gift and allowed him to continue to study if his grades were good.

            He stopped after his freshmen fall semester because people started asking why he was always wearing long sleeves. Yoongi got him back into last spring after the law suit was finished and after he knew he would never have to hide under baggy clothes. Yoongi said that it might help with focusing more on his junior finals. He only went once. It felt freeing because it was late, and no one was there.

            Jimin enjoyed that. He enjoys that. Dance. It has always been there for him. When his pervious boyfriend would be gone at work and Jimin wasn't at school, he'd dance in the apartment. He'd dance to forget what was being done to him. He'd dance until he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. The sunken cheeks, hollowed collarbones, bruised and battered body.

            Jimin curled in on himself. He knew he shouldn't have thought those thoughts, but they just sometimes sneak up on him. He knew he should've just danced instead of thought. He can't trust his head. It betrays him too many times to be trust worthy. He should've just not have come to the studio. Should've stayed home and watched some stupid cartoons or his favorite drama. Made dinner for Yoongi. Took a bath asked Yoongi to show him how to do that stupid pencil flipping trick sang for Yoongi. Should've slipped into little space and ask for Seokjin to watch him while Yoongi was gone being awesome because he is awesome and so talented and so much more Jimin deserves. Yoongi

            Yoongi. The one who saves him. Saved him. Always is there for Jimin. The one who takes away the bad and shows him the good. Gives him the good. Teaches him the good. The one that makes him always so happy. The one to always be there for Jimin when everyone leaves. His parents left, his nanny left, his friends left, _he_ left. But Yoongi stayed. He didn't, doesn't tire of Jimin. He loves Jimin. He worships his body, makes him eat so that he isn't fainting and being rushed off to the hospital. He is the one to love and support him. Jimin doesn't deserve him. Min Yoongi deserves someone better.

            "Jimin, baby?" Yoongi's voice fills the studio, echoing off the deafening walls.

            Jimin croaks out another sob. He rolls over to see the elder standing by the door. He makes grabby hands toward him. Yoongi doesn't wait any longer, rushing to his side. Pulling the younger close to his chest, Yoongi smooths his hands over his back and hair.

            "Little one..."

            "Not little," Jimin manages to cough out. He buries his head further into Yoongi's chest, Pulling at his coat. He just wants to go home, just wants Yoongi to tell him he loves him. Tell him that _he_ won't hurt him. Tell him, no, _show_ he is loved. But he can't get any of that out.

            Yoongi somehow just knows, though. He waits till Jimin has clamed down enough that he can stand up. He wraps him up in his coat, scarf and gloves. He pecks the younger's nose that barely pokes out above the scarf as he plops his hat on his head. Jimin giggles.

            "Still big?"

            Jimin nods.

            Yoongi takes his hand, leading the other toward the car. The two make their way home.

 


	10. 12-03-18

The sun casted a glow over the apartment, the yellow hues falling over the bed. Sheets tangled between feet, kicked off throughout the night. Hair flung across pillow cases, lips parted. Clothes scattered across the floor, leading from the doorway to the couch to somehow the kitchen table to the bed where only one sleeps. Bare feet pad across wooden floors, stopping at the window overlooking the roads leading into the heart of Seoul. A pair of sweatpants cover the legs of a pale man as the window is cracked to let in a breath of air while he exhales another puff of poison. Dark hair thrown around from sleep and hands that wandered throughout the night.

Yoongi puffs another cloud out the window. His chest is bare, letting the bitter chill of the winter air cast goosebumps across it. He sips at his coffee, letting the cigarette fall into the ash tray he'll need to empty and wash and hid. He'll then need to completely air out the apartment and spray something to cover the scent of his cigs. After he'll take a shower. But now, he stands instead, watching the peace of the snow falling. They dance across the air currents.

A rustle of sheets catches his attention. Yoongi glances at Jimin's naked body, bare butt stuck up in the air, sheets finally meeting the ground after all his fidgeting throughout the night. His neck and chest are littered with marks, love bites, Yoongi's claim on him. He puts out the cigarette before heading toward the bin with the ashes. He dumps the contents out, continuing to wash it and put it away in the box on top of everything in the closet. He takes his jacket, slipping it on. Stepping out, he throws away the trash, with it the evidence of his habit.

He's back in the apartment, wrapping a blanket around Jimin after seeing the goosebumps on his skin. He places a kiss on his shoulder. Closing the window and spraying the air freshener, Yoongi makes his way to the shower. Slipping in, he sits under the warm water.

Jimin wasn't his normal self. He wasn't like the snowflakes that were dancing through the air last night. He wasn't floating across the studio floors like he usually does. Yoongi found him sobbing, curled into a ball while the studio was echoing his cries. Yoongi had gotten done earlier than he thought, weather that was good or not, he had no clue, but he wanted to see Jimin. He wanted to see him dancing. No, he found him sobbing. He somehow made it home and Jimin attacked his mouth with his own. Yoongi shouldn't assume anything about the younger, but he is more than positive he started thinking about _him._

Jimin demanded that he show him who he belonged to. He demanded to be worshipped. He didn't say as much with words but with how he clung to Yoongi, how he kissed and pulled and whimpered. So Yoongi did what he usually did when Jimin was feeling like he wasn't loved, wasn't beautiful. He worshipped him, told him he was amazing, told him he was Yoongi's baby boy. He marked him, let him see that Yoongi was the only one to leave a mark on him and only loving marks.

Arms slip around Yoongi's waist, lips finding their way to the nape of his neck. "Found you."

Yoongi placed his hands on Jimin's, head falling back, landing on Jimin's own. "You found me."

The two stayed until Jimin reached for the shampoo. He washed Yoongi's hair while Yoongi did the same for him. They shared kisses under the shower spray as the sun grew higher in the sky, creeping into the bathroom, lighting the water droplets. The light fall mainly on Jimin, allowing Yoongi to take in all his beauty.

"I missed you in bed," Jimin whispered. "I wanted to have morning sex with you."

Yoongi sputtered out a laugh. "Straight to the point today, are we?"

Jimin got close, leaning till Yoongi's back hit the tiled wall. "I wanted you to show me how much you loved me again."

"Oh, baby." Yoongi pecked his nose, "You know I love you. I'd do anything for you to see how much."

"I love you too." Jimin kissed Yoongi on the mouth again before pulling away and hitting the older on the chest, frowning. "That's why I hate it when you smoke."

The elder's eyes widened, "How?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. You woke me up when you kissed my shoulder. I could smell it on you. Plus, you forgot to brush your teeth before hopping in the shower, pabo."

Yoongi stared at the younger. "Damn."

He went back to kissing the younger who melted in his arms. Yoongi trailed more kisses over the wet skin of Jimin's jaw.

Jimin sighed, "You really do need to quit, though. You won't be able to rap as fast as you do if you don't."

Yoongi chuckled. "Are you worried about my tongue technology?"

The elder a while back showed a rough demo to the younger who joked now about how much he loved Yoongi's tongue technology. Let's say they found a new kink of Jimin's.

Jimin giggled, "Yeah, because if you can't rap then how am I going to get new stuffies?"

Pulling away from the younger, Yoongi stared at his boyfriend as the other laughed.

 

 

 


	11. 12-05-18

 

"I wanna wear dis one, daddy!" Jimin cried, holding up a pale purple sweater that he got from Yoongi's parents for his birthday. "It makes me pretty!"

Yoongi stared at the little. He knew he should tell him it also makes his shoulder's visible and Yoongi does not want the fresh hickeys that litter his collarbones to be exposed for the whole party. He knew he should've told him that because the moment his coat is off, the sweater will fall. Big Jimin really does not like showing off the marks. He certainly loves them, but he isn't a fan of them being out on display. Little Jimin is very proud of them, though. Yoongi is more than positive that is why the little one wants to wear the sweater. And he knew he should say, but instead he nods.

"Yas!" Jimin jumps up from his spot on the ground in front of the closet. He pulls his tee shirt off his body, struggling a little before tossing it in the laundry. He then goes to put on the sweater, but Yoongi is there to hold him from doing so.

"Only if you wear the white turtle neck underneath. You know which one."

Jimin pouts. "But dada... It's too tight and it'll cover up daddy's masterworks." Jimin runs a finger over a hickey his yes barely catch sight of.

Yoongi sighs, "I know, but not everyone can see daddy's marks on you. Daddy only likes Jiminie seeing them."

The younger blushes. "Hmm, otay. Even though it's tight..."

Jimin reaches into the closet, pulling out the undershirt, pulling it over his head. Yoongi kisses his nose once it's visible again before helping him into the purple sweater. After pulling on a pair of black jeans, Jimin hurriedly goes to the bathroom to fix his hair. Yoongi shakes his head, checking if his own outfit consisting of gray sweater and black slacks weren't too wrinkled from the day of playing with Jimin.

The younger pops into the mirror as well, wrapping his arms around the elder. "Thanks for making me wear the turtle neck."

Yoongi chuckles, "You are very welcome, baby."

The two head out hand in hand. They took the elevator down to the common area where Seokjin's party was being held. The music flooded their senses as they came into the room. People from all around the building were here and Yoongi had to emit, he's glad that not a lot of people live in their building. The older folk stayed mainly toward the tables, sitting and chatting over eggnog and cookies. The younger residents were Lottering around, dancing or standing off to the side. There were a few games of euchre going. But you could tell who the host of the party was.

Seokjin stood in the center of the room, a gathering of friends around him. He had the most ridiculous Christmas sweater on. His pants were just as ridiculous. He had a Santa hat on and a glass of what had to be heavily spiked eggnog. He was laughing at a joke when he spotted his two friends. He excused himself before making his way over to the couple.

"My friends!" He greeted them. After a hug to Jimin and a frim handshake to Yoongi, Seokjin looked them over. "Yoongles?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes, "What is it, Jin?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Where's the dish I told you to bring?"

Yoongi looked at his hands, one entwined with Jimin's, then to his snickering boyfriend. "We forgot."

"Mhm."

Jimin broke in. "We really did. We were just so busy today."

They really weren't busy at all. Jimin had been little all day and Yoongi decided that they both needed a day to just be together and have fun without any work or school or really anything to distract them and stress them both out. Plus, they didn't actually forgot. They just, again, didn't want to stress over useless things.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Jinnie, you know I know you know we forgot. We forget _every single time._ " Jimin hugged his boyfriend's arm. "Come on. Does it really matter?" He pointed over to the table of food.

Seokjin rolled his eyes. "Next time, please bring something. Anywho!" He clapped his hands together, "Did you invite that gorgeous man you work with, Yoongles?"

"Seokjin, I swear, Namjoon said he couldn't make it."

"When did I say that?"

"Namjoonie!" Jimin exclaimed, letting go of his boyfriend to hug the other male that joined the circle.

"Hey Jiminie." Namjoon nodded to Yoongi before letting Jimin go. "Seokjin."

"How much did you hear?" Seokjin stared into his eyes.

"Um, just that Yoongi lied about me being here."

"Good," Seokjin sighed.

Namjoon shook his head. "Anyway, I was wondering if any of you guys know where the eggnog is. I have been craving some since this June."

Seokjin lit up. "Same here. I know this place that carries it all yea-"

Their conversation faded as Yoongi felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked at his boyfriend who pointed toward the food table. Laughing, the two snuck off before the other two could notice. Once in front of the food, Yoongi found Jimin was tentatively reaching for a sweet. His eyes wide. Yoongi really needs to stop giving.

He nodded. The little quickly grabbed two before shoving one into his mouth. He leaned his head on Yoongi's shoulder, moaning in satisfaction.

"If you keep up those noises, we're gonna have to leave early," Yoongi growled into his ear, a hand snaking its way around Jimin's tiny waist.

Jimin smacks his arm.

 

 

 


	12. 05-03-18

 

Yoongi sat on the couch of the brand-new apartment that he and Jimin bought together after the whole court incident. He waited for the younger to get out of the bathroom from changing into what he was going to wear for their date. Yoongi also knew he was probably doing his hair and maybe make up. Jimin has taken a liking recently to painting his nails, wearing skirts, dressing as feminine as possible.

Yoongi didn't mind. He really didn't mind. The whole idea of his boyfriend cross dressing, showing off his slightly too skinny thighs, his beauty in a form that he enjoyed, then hell yes, sign Yoongi up. The whole crossdressing thing might also be on his kink list that neither of the boys have brought up yet, but Yoongi won't mention anything until Jimin does. He knows that Jimin isn't ready for that step in their relationship.

"Yoonie?"

The elder glances up from his phone, widening his eyes as Jimin steps outside of the bathroom.

Jimin's tiny hands are wringing the hemline of the sweater he's currently drowning in. The sweater is tucked into his jeans, jeans that are hugging his waist. The minimalistic make up matched with the earrings and rings and the chain that Yoongi got him last week... All of the cute little things he's wearing, all of them, are all the gifts Yoongi has gotten him. But it's not that that is giving him a hard time. He never thought Jimin would do this. He wasn't aware that Jimin would do this. He didn't think that he _doing_ this in the bathroom. Yoongi had gotten home from work to Jimin already in the bathroom. He just thought he was getting ready.

"Your hair." Yoongi stands up, heading toward his boyfriend.

Jimin lifts his hands to his hair, looking down. "I didn't know if you'd like it."

Yoongi lowers his hands, running his own through the pink locks. "I love it."

The younger stares at the elder. Yoongi kisses him.

*

The sit in the movie theatre, children laughing, screaming, running around, waiting for the movie to start.

Yoongi groans, "Why can't their parents just punish them?" He sinks down into his seat further.

Jimin giggles, "Yoonie, it's okay." He leans over, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Yoongi rolls his eyes. "You better not regress because then I can't cuss in front of you."

Jimin giggled again, laying his head on Yoongi's shoulder. "I'll try."

Yoongi takes Jimin's tiny hand in his. "Did I ever tell you that your hands are my favorite?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"They're just so cute." Yoongi coos, bringing Jimin's hand up to his lips, kissing each knuckle. "I just want to kiss you, but all these damn _children_."

Jimin giggles again, " _Yoonie._ "

"Damn children."

*

Jimin clings to Yoongi's arm, the two walking toward the car.

Yoongi groans, "I can't believe that they let the dog die. Why the hell would they- Ow. What the hell, Jimin?"

Jimin slaps his arm again, "Nu swearin, daddy."

Yoongi chuckles, "How long have you been little?"

"Hmm..." Jimin taps his chin, "I dink wike since middle of mobie."

Yoongi stops walking. "Little one, you should've just told me."

"But but... I sowwy."

Yoongi smiles, walking away as the little chases after him screaming how sorry he is.

 

 

 


	13. 11-04-17

 

 

Yoongi laid on the floor of his bedroom in his shared apartment with Namjoon. The other was out at work, his shifts varying due to his position as an office person in the grocery store, they both worked at. Thing is, though, Yoongi is probably going to be fired. It's his third day calling off sick and he will probably make it a fourth tomorrow. He wonders how long he can play hooky before someone calls and tells him he's going to be let go. The fan in his room turns slowly as the beginnings of a snow shower swirl behind his curtained window. He observes the tiny dolls Jimin left at his apartment last time he was here.

Yoongi remembers it like it was yesterday. The small boy had come by saying something along the lines of "Oongi!" and "playdate". Yoongi wasn't too sure but he found himself on the floor of his room with Jimin, playing with his small dolls that fit in his backpack's front pocket. He said school was too hard and just had to come over to play. Yoongi didn't tell the boy he didn't want to see him. He really did want to see the little, but his smile was too bright to be around him.

Yoongi remembers then taking the boy out to eat, watching as Jimin ate all his food claiming "Oonie will give kissie, wight?" Yoongi only agreed because he's seen Jimin's ribs too many times in the past two months that he's nervous the boy will blow away with the gusts of wind. He then took him home.

But this wasn't like the other times he had taken Jimin back to his shared flat with his friend's, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Hoseok. No, this was different.

_Jimin stopped in front of the apartment buildings. He turned to Yoongi. The elder stopped, his eyes following the little's movements. They were only a few feet from each other. Jimin took a step forward, holding the straps of his backpack as he looked down toward his feet. Once he was only a few inches from Yoongi, he kicked his converse against the ground._

_"Can Chiminie haves his kissie now, Oongi?" Jimin glanced at his with a pout on his lips. He had the biggest puppy dog eyes on his face._

_Yoongi was taken aback by his question. "Why?"_

_Jimin glanced away again, blush spreading over his cheeks. "Because... I ate all my food."_

_Yoongi raised an eyebrow. Since when did Little Jimin speak in first person? "Chimmie? Are you feeling kinda big?" Because if he was, this would change a lot._

_Yoongi's has had a crush on the cute boy since he started coming into the grocery store's Side Door Deli and eating lunch and studying. The two become friends when Jimin regressed into little space while studying one day. He seemed so frightened a customer came to Yoongi concerned for the boy. Yoongi was just about to get off work so when he saw that it was the cute boy who wore pestles and giggled at all his jokes, he quickly clocked out before heading straight for him. He had sat next to him and asked what was wrong. Of course, he didn't get an answer. He just sat there with him till Jimin slipped back into his big headspace._

_The younger apologized profusely, explaining how he didn't mean to take any of Yoongi's time. Yoongi shook his head, asking if he had had anything to eat. Shaking his head, Jimin started to pick up his things. Yoongi quickly bought him lunch and the two ate together before they separated. This became a normal occurrence. Soon, Yoongi grew to fall more for the boy. So much so that he asked why he had a black eye one day. Jimin broke down crying. Three days later, he finally told Yoongi about his boyfriend. He told him everything. Two days after that, Yoongi got a call from Jimin. Later that same day, Jimin was sleeping on Yoongi's bed while the elder was scolded by his best friend as said best friend cleaned up his face and knuckles._

_But his feelings never left. Not after the two months after the fight that went down with Jimin's ex. So, if Jimin was even slightly big, him wanting Yoongi to kiss him changed a lot of things in their relationship. More than when Jimin telling Yoongi about his little space._

_Jimin bit his lip, "Maybe a little bit."_

_Yoongi's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe his ears. There was no way that Jimin loved him. No way. But he wanted a kiss. But he's little. Yoongi shook his head. He took the younger into his arms, hugging him and giving his cheek a peck._

_"There you go, Chimmie."_

You could say that should have made Yoongi feel loads better. Which it did. But even with that, Yoongi still was not motivated to get up and actually live his damn life. As he laid on the ground, his phone rang. He glanced at the buzzing machine as it danced its way over the edge of his bedside table. He made a reach for it and looked at the caller ID.

_Chim Chiminie calling..._

"Hey Jimin."

_"Hyung! It's Jimin!"_

Yoongi rolled his eyes, a fond smile gracing his lips. "I know."

 _"Oh, right... You greeted me with my name,_ Jimin giggles. " _I was just wondering if you'd seen some of my..."_ He lowered his voice, _"my dolls? I can't find them."_

Yoongi's eyes fall on the dolls again. "Yeah, they're here."

Jimin gasped. " _Oh really?! Awesome! Do you mind if I stop by?"_

Thinking it over, Namjoon would probably be happy that Yoongi was at least having someone over. "Yeah, you can come over."

"Ah yeah! Thanks, hyung! I'll stop by after work at like... let's say 6. Do you want me to bring dinner? I don't mind. You always treat me and I never get to get you anything and it makes me sad when that happens because I really want to treat you sometimes and you never let me. Like I'm not complaining but I am complaining. And I just really don't mind getti-"

"Jiminie, dinner sounds great," Yoongi stopped him, knowing the boy was running out of air.

He could hear the smile on Jimin's face. "Perfect. I'll see you at 6!"

Yoongi stared at his phone's clock wishing the time would go faster.

 

 


	14. 10-13-17

 

Jimin gets it. He does. He understands a crush. He's had plenty before. So why does this one feel so different? Why does Min Yoongi have to make his heart stop and his cheeks flush? Why does making Min Yoongi smile so important? Why is it that when Min Yoongi tells him he should eat, he actually does? Why does Min Yoongi matter so much? Jimin's has had so many crushes; models, Idols, dancers, peers, his ex once upon a time. But Min Yoongi makes them all fade in comparison.

Especially when he's sitting so beautifully at the piano playing some stupid kpop song, trying to get Jimin to cheer up over a bad grade on an essay he got back. They've only been hanging out for a good few weeks, only being barely acquaintances before the... fight with _him_. Still, Yoongi has been amazing and sweet and kind and everything his roommate and best friend has said he isn't. But he is with Jimin.

Maybe he likes Jimin. Maybe, just maybe, Min Yoongi has a crush on him too.

Jimin shakes his head, knowing that's not true. It'd never be true. No one would like or love him. Look at what happened with _him._ He used to love Jimin, but then Jimin messed it all up. Made _him_ hate him. That's why Jimin will never be loved and will never act on his crush toward the older boy in front of him on the piano.

"Jiminie? You okay?" Yoongi asks, titling his head.

Jimin feels a blush creep onto his face. "Yeah, just tired I guess."

Yoongi nods. "Y'know, you can take a nap on my bed again like last time. I don't mind."

Jimin glances at the clock on the wall. It's quarter to two. It's past his naptime. He knew he should have napped before coming over, but Yoongi had been so convincing. It's not all that surprising that's he's spacing a little.

"I don't want to make you feel left alone. I came to hang out." Jimin can feel the whining coming over his voice. He tries really hard to keep it out of his voice.

Despite regressing in front of Yoongi once in the Deli, he had kept it together long enough to slip back into big space. But since then, he has not and will not be in little space if Min Yoongi is anywhere near him. He can't lose him. He's too sweet and nice and kind.

Yoongi turns fully on the bench. "Go. I don't mind. I need to write a paper anyway."

"If you had to write a paper, why did you have me over?" Jimin changes the subject.

"I wanted to see you, Jiminie. Plus I knew you weren't happy with that grade from what your text said."

_He wanted to see me? No, Jimin stop thinking about that. He just wanted to see you as a friend._

"Still."

" _Still_ Park Jimin. You should go take that nap."

They stared at each other.

Yoongi sighed, getting up. He took hold of Jimin's wrist, leading him into his room. "Alright, you are going to take a nap while I sit and write my paper. That why you aren't leaving me all alone."

"I'll be asleep, Yoongi."

"Nope. Don't want to hear it." Yoongi pushes Jimin onto the bed. "Lay down. Sleep."

Sighing, Jimin gives in, laying down under the covers watching as Yoongi gathers his texts for his paper and his laptop. He sits next to Jimin on the bed, so close, Jimin can feel his heat radiating from his hip. He can see the way the shirt rides up, giving way to a patch of pale skin. Jimin wants to reach out and trace it. Instead, he quickly closes his eyes and tried to sleep. After a few minutes of tapping from Yoongi and frustrated sighs from Jimin, Min Yoongi does the unspeakable.

Setting his computer down, Yoongi lays down and pulls Jimin close to him. "Relax, Jimin."

Startled, Jimin tries to push himself away. "Yoongi, what are you doing? Your paper-"

"Isn't due till Thursday. I have plenty of time. Plus, I'm just as tired as you. So, lay down and sleep, Jiminie."

Jimin stares at the elder, who yawns. Reluctantly, Jimin lays back down, head on Yoongi's firm chest. He can hear his heartbeat, feel his lungs expand and collapse with each breath. He can feel the tightening of his arms around his thin waist.

"It _is_ Thursday, though."

"Jimin. Go to sleep."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and kudos and all those fun things! I didn't realize this was really any good because I literally wrote this in between my job and school...


	15. 12-09-18

 

"Jimin?" Yoongi called out into the apartment the moment he stepped foot inside. Shedding his outercoat and hanging it up, Yoongi made his way around the corner into the kitchen. Still no Jimin. He untied his apron that his work forced him to wear as he made his way toward the bathroom. Inside he found a sight he hadn't seen in a while.

A tear stained Jimin stood in front of the mirror on a scale, all his clothes piled on the ground. He was probing at his stomach, glaring at the slight pudge that grew over his abs. It was barely anything and yet here he was, glaring at it, mumbling about how ugly and fat he was. Yoongi thought they were over this. He thought he didn't have to worry about Jimin going into this headspace of self-hatred anymore.

Guess not.

Yoongi remembers the first time he realized Jimin wasn't eating properly.

_"Yoongi hyung, really, I'm not hungry," Jimin complained. He pushed the food offered to him by the elder._

_Yoongi pushed it back. "Too bad. I made too much, and you look like you haven't eaten in days." Yoongi was joking of course, but the paleness that took over Jimin's face led him to believe maybe it wasn't a joke._

_Jimin was silent as he pushed it back toward Yoongi._

_Realizing he hit somewhere close to home, the elder leans over to Jimin in their shared booth seat, laying his arm around his shoulders. "Jiminie? Is there something wrong?"_

_Jimin shakes his head, moving away. Yoongi holds him closer._

_"Jimin. Please eat just at least half? For hyung?"_

_The younger glanced up at Yoongi, the other putting on his best puppy dog eyes. Jimin huffed a sigh, grabbing at the small meal Yoongi made. Satisfied with Jimin's actions, Yoongi went to pull his arm back. Instead, Jimin leaned closer and nibbled at the food. Yoongi smiled softly, going about eating his own meal._

Since then, Yoongi has been trying to get Jimin to at least eat half his meals. Now, he won't even put up a fight at all. He'll eat more than half, always leaving a little on his plate. Yoongi thought, he really thought, they were making progress. But Jimin is standing in front of him, naked, staring at the scale. Yoongi glances down and sees that it's at the highest it's ever been. Jimin just a few pounds heavier than Yoongi, but it's all muscle. Muscles weigh more. That's all. But he knows Jimin forgets that.

He walks over, covering the scale's monitor with his foot. Jimin inhales sharply, looking up at Yoongi. The elder stares back before going to remove his hands from poking at his skin. He replaces them with his own hands, rubbing the skin to soothe it from the pinching and pulling. He leans in and kisses the boy. He can feel Jimin's tears flow freely. He wants to cry as well.

He takes Jimin's hand and leads him to the bed. He lays him down, crawling over him to start on something they do whenever Jimin asks for it. But this time, Yoongi knows Jimin won't say anything about the elder forcing him.

Yoongi leans down and kisses over the chubby cheeks, the plump lips, cute nose. He moves to the defined jaw, slim neck, beautiful collar bones and shoulders. He pecks over his chest, hands running after them. He can feel the flutter of Jimin's breaths as he ghosts over his stomach. He stops at the slight pudge, locking eyes with the boy before whispering over the skin.

"Lovely."

He doesn't know why the boy likes that word so much, but it always gives him the shivers, casting a burst of goosebumps over the skin. Yoongi continues his exploration of Jimin's body. His beautiful boy who he loves to death and would die for, would sell his soul for him to be able to see himself through Yoongi's eyes. He works from one hip to the other, feeling as Jimin's breath hitches. He pushes his impure thoughts aside for now. Jimin needs to know how much he's loved.

Yoongi works down one inner thigh to the knee, sucking hickeys into the skin. He darkens pervious ones, brings to light new ones. He brings his eyes up again to see Jimin with his head thrown back. His baby boy is enjoying this; good. Once he reaches Jimin's foot, he makes his way up the other leg. Once at his stomach again, Yoongi nuzzles into the tummy of his little.

"I love you. Every piece of you. Jimin, you've got to know that. Baby boy, you've got to know that you aren't ugly. You aren't fat. Even if you were, I'd still love you. I want you healthy and right now, you are healthy. And I love that." Yoongi kisses his stomach, hands skimming over the smooth skin.

Jimin whines high in the back of his throat. His pudgy fingers reach down and tug on Yoongi's hair. The elder moves till his laying over his baby's naked body. The younger puckers his lips, waiting for the elder to kiss him. Yoongi complies. The two slowly fall into a journey both have been on many times.

 

 

 


	16. 05-01-18

 

"Jimin, it looks like your weight is returning to a healthy and steady level. We are all very proud of you. You've eve gained some from the last time we've saw you."

Jimin smiles at the kind doctor. "Thank you."

The older gentlemen grins, "I'm sure Yoongi will be very excited to hear of this news. Do you want me to tell him or will you be able to?"

Jimin glances at the weight written on the page in front of them. He bites his lip. "I think I can tell him."

The doctor smile widens. "That's what I like to hear! Now, let us go tell him."

Jimin nods and follows the older man out to the waiting area. The clinic has become home ever since he starter hanging around Yoongi and his friends more. They have been bringing him here for check ups every month. It used to be every two weeks, but it was reduced two months ago due to Jimin's consistence in keeping his weight around the same healthy level.

The two emerge from the back to find the waiting room nearly empty. He makes out his hyung wearing his uniform for work. The elder had picked him up from class early. He had explained he was taking a longer lunch so that he could take him and be there when he was done. Said he had a good feeling about today.

Jimin walked over to the elder and tapped his foot with his own. Yoongi looked up from his phone, grinning when he saw Jimin.

"All done?"

Jimin nodded before looking back at his doctor. He gave him a thumbs up. "Hyung?"

Yoongi was standing up when he looked at the younger with a tilt of his head. "Yeah, Jiminie?"

"I haven't lost an-any weight. And I've gained some even."

The elder stared, wide eyed before his mouth slid into a wide smile, gums on show. "Really?" Jimin nodded. Yoongi laughed before he picked up the younger, spinning him around. Jimin laughed along with him. The doctor shook his head, leaving the two be.

"I'm so proud of you, Jiminie!"

Jimin can not hold the smile from his lips. He was excited he was healthy. He knew he was getting better. He could see the fullness coming to his cheeks, to his tummy, his thighs, his whole self. He knows Yoongi likes that as well. Not just because Jimin is getting healthier, but because he is becoming softer. Yoongi told him that one night when the elder had gotten a little tipsy while hanging out with Namjoon and Hoseok.

_"Jimin, I love you. Every piece and little bit of you. But have I told you that this new-found softness to your hips and waist is what I love? Have I told you that I like that your thighs are getting thicker? Because_ fuck _."_

Jimin didn't tell him that he had said all that while messaging his thigh while they watched a movie. Jimin liked knowing that Yoongi found him hot, attractive, sexy. He liked knowing Yoongi wasn't pure of mind. The elder was really trying not to make it sexual between them unless Jimin wanted it to be. Which rarely happened. But something about knowing that Yoongi saw him to the point of describing him as 'fuck'... Jimin liked knowing that.

Yoongi placed Jimin back on the ground, taking his cheeks in his hands and kissed his lips. He murmured against them, "Let's get out of here."

As Yoongi pulled Jimin out of the doctor's office, the younger giggled and tried keeping up with the boy. Turned out Yoongi called off the rest of the day saying that Jimin had gotten really sick and needed to be taken care of. The younger was positive that Yoongi's work thought he was a child. But if it could get Yoongi from going back to work and to stay with him, Jimin could care less.

 

 

 


	17. 01-01-19

Jimin sat on the fluffy carpet, watching the tv as the cartoon characters of his favorite show run around. There's champagne opened, glasses empty, party streamers surrounding him.

"Jiminie? I think we should head to bed now." Yoongi shakes his hair dry with the towel. Once he stepped out of the bathroom, though, he knew something was up.

"Chiminie?" Yoongi tried.

A very drunk little flipped onto his back, staring up at his caregiver. "Da da!" He made grabby hands at the elder.

Yoongi wanted so bad to just slip into bed with his slightly intoxicated boyfriend. He really didn't want to deal with a drunk little. He hung up his towel and leaned down to his boy.

"Baby? Should we get ready for bed?" Yoongi reaches for the remote next to Jimin.

The younger whined, rolling over.

Yoongi turned off the tv, picking up his little. "Daddy loves you, but drunk Chim Chim is too much when Daddy is tipsy."

"Da da!" Jimin yells. "Diminie loves daddy!"

"Diminie?" Yoongi plops the little on the bed, kissing his forehead. "I believe it's time for bed. I'll get your nighties."

Jimin whined again, throwing himself against the blankets. He giggled as he watched Yoongi take out a diaper and then went to their closet for one of Jimin's onesies. Once the elder turned back around, Jimin was fast asleep.

Sighing, Yoongi changed the younger and got him tucked in. The more sober Yoongi quickly bottled up the last of the champagne, cleaned the glasses and swept. He'd feel better about that in the morning knowing he will have a hungover Jimin to take care of. Hopefully the hangover will force him to be big because a hungover Chiminie was horrible.

*

Jimin didn't want to move. His head hurt, body ached. His eyes were closed but he could tell it was morning. He felt feather like touches against his cheek. He groaned, burying his face further into the soft pillow.

"I made breakfast, baby," Yoongi whispered. He knew Jimin was definitely not feeling up for this morning.

"Too bright..." Jimin moaned. Yoongi nodded, going to close all the black curtains in the small studio apartment.

"How's that?"

Jimin still didn't open his eyes. "A little better."

Stroking Jimin's cheek again, Yoongi hummed softly. "Do we feel little this morning?"

Shifting his hips, Jimin could tell that he was in a onesie with a diaper. And said diaper was wet. Which reminded him that his loving daddy took care of him.

"A wittle wittle."

The elder nodded as he got. "Let's get you changed, then."

Once changed, Yoongi took in his boyfriend's appearance. Beautiful skin with messy hair tucked into the hood of Yoongi's favorite oversized sweatshirt. His legs are trapped in a pair of gray sweats and his tiny feet are pushed into his slippers. Beautiful.

Yoongi walked toward his boy. He kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Jimin."

 


	18. 01-04-19

Yoongi watched as Jimin slept. His sweater had ridden up over his tummy, hair sprawled out around him, hands holding his head despite the pillow beneath him. He was beautiful in the winter sun that shone through the window.

Yoongi ran a finger down the middle of Jimin's stomach. He could remember a time when Jimin was so skinny, the elder was able to count all his ribs.

He hates that time.

He hates what that bastard did to him.

He really does.

Yoongi places a gentle kiss on his cheek before he moves toward the upright piano. It's a waste of space half the time, but despite Yoongi telling Jimin he might as well sell it and get an actual job instead of chasing dreams, the younger won't let him.

Yoongi sits at the bench, bare feet tapping against the pedals a second before breathing out a sigh. The ivory looks inviting this morning. It's no different than yesterday or last week, but today has him crawling back to it. His hands flutter out the keys, wrists relaxing.

Then he plucks out the first chord. He lets it ring; a sorrowful love story makes it's way out as he plays with one thought.

He use to play this with such frustration and hate buried in him. Then Jimin happened. Love happened. A time where really, playing Love's Joy would have been more appropriate. But Love's Sorrow has always been tucked in his heart and something about Jimin opened it to where Yoongi was not frustratingly ponding keys but caressing them like one would a baby's head.

Jimin brought a Yoongi into a world where one could love with such force and passion and intensity that it just blew the other away. Yoongi was blown away. Constantly. Jimin's smile, his eyes, his cheeks, the way he looks in the morning. Everything about the boy blew him away.

Yoongi then learned about Jimin's past. The hurt and pain that he suffered through. That's where the sorrow comes. Yoongi wants to just take it all away from the boy. He wants to make him happy again. He wants to create a world where the younger can be him and feel love and passion and never have to worry.

"Yoongi?"

His hands stop. He's crying. He knows from the tears that fall on the ivory. Small hands take his.

"Yoongi? Let's go back to bed."

He's pulled away from the piano, placed on the bed, and cuddled up to by the younger.

"Why do you play such sad songs? Isn't there a happier song instead?"

Yoongi holds him close. "I don't know, Jiminie. I don't know."   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piano song is Rachmaninoff's Liebesleid (Love's Sorrow).


	19. 01-06-19

Yoongi sat at the main desk to the record store he worked at. The place was dead, it was closing in on closing time, and he was mentally readying himself for Jimin's surprise. The little had texted him a little after his lunch, explaining he had a huge surprise and he couldn't know what it was. He swore up and down that he wasn't going to say anything about it. 

The elder had chuckled at the text, but the closer it came to actually getting to know the surprise, the more Yoongi freaked. What could it be? What if he floods the apartment? What if there is just a ton of colorings everywhere? What if he colored on the wall again? Yoongi really doesn't need any of that again. Yoongi sighed, banging his head against the glass counter. 

"You good, bro?" Namjoon asks as he walks passed from the back room toward the record cases with a very large box. 

The elder looks up at him. "No." 

Namjoon chuckles, "Is it about the surprise?" 

Yoongi sighs, leaning his head on his hand. "Yeah. The last time Jimin had any surprise for me, it involved icing and the ceiling. I really don't need another surprise like that." 

"Was this icing surprise planned by little Jimin?" 

Namjoon had heard stories of said "little Jimin", he's never had the chance to meet him, though.

Yoongi nods, "Yeah. I just hope he planned this while big. I really can't afford another accident to occur." 

Namjoon grins. "Do not worry, my dear friend. Jin  informed me that Jiminie is okay and is very much big." 

"Since when do you and Jin talk." 

The younger freezes. "Since the Christmas party." 

Yoongi groans, his head falling back onto the countertop. "Disgusting." 

"OH, shut up. You and Jimin as just as bad." 

Yoongi rolls his eyes. "Hey, I'm just gonna go home. There's no one coming in." 

Namjoon smiles, "Alright. Hey, text Jiminie that you're on your way home, though." 

Squinting, the elder nods. He makes his way into the back and collects his stuff before making his way back to the apartment, shooting off a text to his boyfriend. 

**

Jimin is currently freaking out. Yoongi is coming home a whole five minutes early and nothing is ready. The room still has coloring books and crayons everywhere on the ground. The pizza isn't here yet and there isn't even a single thing he can do about his outfit now. Groaning, Jimin runs out of the apartment toward Jin's. He slams into, knocking rapidly. 

"What? Is something on fire?!" Jin opens the door, hair pushed back, face mask on, and his robe wrapped around his wide shoulders and slim waist. He makes eye contact with the younger. 

"He's coming home early." 

Jin understands and goes to grab his keys so he can get back into his apartment. They both make their way down the hall toward the door. Standing in front of it, Jimin checks his pockets for his keys. Realizing too late that he forgot to grab them, he starts to rapidly regress. 

"Jin- Jinnie! I-I Forgot da keys!" He yells, pulling at his pants and then his hair. "No, no, no..."

recognizing the problem, Jin quickly gathers the younger close. "Hey buddy. It'll be okay. Don't worry. Yoongi will understand." 

"No. He he wa-was wookin forwawd fow dis." 

"Shh, Jiminie. It'll be perfectly okay. He'll understand. He loves you so much." 

"Daddy gonna b-be mad-d." 

"Daddy isn't mad." 

The two males standing in front of the apartment turn to see Min Yoongi standing next to them, a smile on his face. 

"D-daddy!" Jimin throws himself into Yoongi, spewing apologies. 

"Shh, little one. It's okay. Daddy isn't mad." He looks up to see Jin, "What happened?" 

"He forgot his keys when he came to get me to help him." 

"Why didn't you get the master?" 

Jin sighed, "It happened like five minutes ago." 

Yoongi furrows his brow. He takes his little's chin in his hand, making him make eye contact. "Were you little and then forgot about the surprise?" 

Jimin shakes his head, "No, just forgot da time." His chubby fingers start to play with the drawstrings of Yoongi's jacket. 

The elder nods before kissing his forehead. "Well, daddy isn't mad. He's very happy because he has his favorite boy in his arms." 

Jimin grins wide at the comment. 

"Well, I'll leave you two be." JIn makes his leave. 

"Nice slippers, Jin." Yoongi laughs, Jimin giggling too. 

JIn looks at his pink fuzzy slippers. He glares at the two. "Jiminie, you can't say anything. You own like twelve pairs of tutus!" 

Jimin sticks out his tongue, the oldest stooping to the little's level and returning the sentiment. 

 


	20. 01-23-19

Jimin sat at the counter, watching Yoongi finish up closing the record store. In the year or so that he's known Yoongi, the elder has had three different jobs. The grocery store clerk, the two weeks he spent working as a dog walker before realizing he hates pampered dogs, and now this one in the record store. He knows Yoongi enjoys this one more so than his last two. 

Namjoon works here as well as working at the grocery store Yoongi got fired from. Jimin doesn't know why Yoongi got fired, but he could guess it had something to do with the three months he spent depressed and mopey. Jimin can see it now. He knows about Yoongi's depression. They've talked about it. But he never really saw it. 

Yoongi says it's because his baby makes him so happy. But ever since November of last year leading into this year, Jimin has noticed how his caregiver has gotten quieter, spending more time in bed. He's also smoked a few times recently. Jimin wants to think that maybe Yoongi's depression is seasonal. It would make sense. 

He gets depressed when the snow comes. When the sun spends more time away than near. Jimin wouldn't blame him if that were the case. If anything, he'd try his best to take care of him since his boyfriend has taken such good care of him. 

Maybe he'll finally redo his surprise. He thought it over. Maybe not. He didn't think Yoongi would like it too much since it involved sexual activities and his boyfriend hasn't been very... turned on recently. Maybe he'll just ask that they have a nice relax night where Jimin will stay big the whole time. Yeah, he'll do that. They could watch movies and cuddle and maybe even make a fort. Okay, maybe a fort isn't the right idea because he doesn't want to fall into his head space. 

As the younger was thinking, Yoongi found himself drifting off as he locked the front door. 

He worried that Jimin wasn't feeling satisfied in their relationship. He knew Little Jimin was complete fine in their relationship, but he hopes that Big Jimin also is feeling content. More than content. But they haven't had sex in weeks. He knows Jimin has been trying, but he just hasn't been feeling it. 

It's not because Jimin isn't sexy. Hell, he's so tempting to Yoongi, the elder got boners at work. But recently, the elder hasn't been feeling really anything. Maybe he should try tonight. He glances at Jimin. 

The younger is sitting up on the counter, his eyes fluttering around the store. He's beautiful. He's soft. He's Jimin and Yoongi can feel himself wanting to be intimate with the boy. Tonight, he'll do it. He'll try tonight to make Jimin see how much he loves the boy and how much he wants the boy. 

 


	21. 01-23-19 pt. 2

Walking into the studio apartment, Jimin quickly grabbed the take menus on the counter and looked at Yoongi.

"Where should we order from?"

Yoongi watched as his little jumped up and down. Was Jimin feeling little? That might put a damper on his plans. The elder walked over and took the menus from him.

"How bout I cook." Yoongi made no room for arguments and quickly started on dinner. They didn't have much since it was nearly the end of the week. He grabbed the instant ramen and started off. He'd much rather make something a little more health but this would do.

"Yoongi... I wanna have take out. I wanna relax." Jimin clung to his arm to stop him.

Shaking his head, Yoongi pushed the younger toward the couch. "Go sit and turn on a movie."

Grinning, Jimin makes his way into the living area and flips on the tv they bought together. He then grabs one of the VCR tapes they bought as well since this was a very old tv and threw it in. The title for Finding Nemo came on. Jimin wasn't feeling little so he thought this would Be okay for just a relaxing night.

"Really?" Yoongi asked as he placed two bowls of ramen on the ground next to Jimn.

The younger smiled. The two got comfortable with their legs wrapped together under a blanket and ate while the movie started.

*

Yoongi knew Jimin was still big. After Finding Nemo, the put on a movie on his laptop since the VCR tapes were too much of a hassle. They were watching Secrets in the Hot Springs. It was supposedly a horror film but really a comedy remake of one.

Jimin was curled up, giggling away at the film as Yoongi messed with his hair. His other hand was on his knee. The elder thought now would be the prefect time to just slip his hand up a little and excite the younger.

As he did so, Jimin tensed.

"Yoongi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Yoongi smirked, moving his hand higher.

Jimin was confused. He swore this morning when he tried to have sex, Yoongi said no. But now he was trying to have sec with him? And after weeks of waiting? Jimin didn't know why now of all time considering that he wasn't the sexiest at the moment. His face was greasy, breath spelt slightly of seasoned chicken and noodles. He was in Yoongi's oversized sweatshirt- okay Yoongi likes him in his clothes, but still. He didn't get it.

He slipped away from his caregiver as he focused on the movie again.

Now it was Yoongi who was confused. Was Jimin not getting the hints? Was he purposely acting like this? Maybe he was. Probably. Jimin likes being a tease.

The elder leaned toward his boyfriend and started to trail kisses down the younger's neck. Jimin let a soft breath pass his lips.

"Yoongi, what?"

"Shh Jimin. Watched the movie."

The elder continued on his mission to mark the boy as he moved a hand in between the younger's legs. Jimin obeyed the silent command and let his boyfriend rub against his soft member. Well, it was soft before all this happened.

"Yoo-yoongi. Why?"

"Jimin. I told you not to worry."

"But this morn-ing..." Jimin moaned as Yoongi sucked hard on his pulse point as well as slip his hand down into his boxers.

"I want you now, Jimin."

The younger couldn't resist the elder.

 


	22. 01-28-19

Jimin sat on the sofa of Dr. Choi's office, his psychologist. She was a middle aged woman with slight graying hair and was married. She never talked until jimin was done and always allowed him time to think, or cry. Either one. Sometimes both. Jimin has been seeing her since the end of the court case involving his ex. Yoongi suggested he see a psychologist saying it could help. And it did.

"Jimin, how are things? Yoongi doing well? Work? You?" She always asked these same questions to get him into talking.

He sighed. "I've been doing well. I've gained a little weight and Dr. Wang said it was all good weight gain."

She nodded, marking a check. She'd do that on her clipboard. Told him the check was every time he didn't complain about himself. He's almost forgotten about it.

"Work is okay. I spilled something and broke a cup, but my boss said it was alright since the costumer was a..."

"Jimin, I know Yoongi doesn't like you cursing but I've told you. You can say whatever you want."

Yoongi was a normal topic they talked about.

Jimin nodded, pulling a pillow into his lap and curling his feet under me. "She said the costumer was a b-bitch and deserved it."

Dr. Choi giggled, "Do you think she deserved it?"

Jimin waited. Maybe ten minutes. Maybe a second. He wasn't sure. "Yeah. She was a bitch."

Dr. Choi nodded. "How 'bout that boyfriend of yours?"

Jimin's lips pulled into a smile. "He's great. He is. He's so sweet."

"But?"

The smile faded. "I think he's depressed. And I know you can't say anything about it, but he's always wanting to lay about, not go to work. He smokes again. Barely once every two weeks, but he's smoking. I'm just so worried. I think he's got seasonal depression."

"You worry about him a lot, don't you?"

Jimin does worry about his boyfriend. He's always taking so much care for Jimin that he sometimes doesn't take care of himself. He gets sad just watching his boyfriend sluggishly move about the apartment before falling asleep if Jimin is big. Yoongi barely wakes up for work, barely remembers to eat, comes home and if Jimin isn't little, will spend some time with the younger before slipping off into a restless night. He'll wake at random hours. He'll smoke if he can find the cigarettes that Jimin hides when he finds them. He's not Yoongi.

"Jimin?"

The boy looks at his psychologist before smiling. "I worry a lot."

Dr. Choi smiles back. "It's okay to worry. But sometimes you have to let the other come to you. All you can do is just wait."

"Like how you wait for me?"

She nods. "And how Yoongi waited for you to come around."

Jimin nods.

*

Yoongi lays on the floor like normal. Dr. Choi is sitting cross legged next to him. She's got tea with her.

"Jimin is gaining weight."

She nodded.

"He's so happy."

She nodded again.

"He's the only thing that makes me happy."

Humming, Dr. Choi gently places her cup on the side table. "Are you taking your meds, Yoongi?"

The elder shakes his head. "Didn't think I'd need 'em. Jimin made me feel so good."

"Someone can't make everything better. I'm sure Jimin makes you feel great, but the medicine makes you feel even better. 'Specially when he's not around."

Yoongi shrugs. He hasn't really mentioned about how he knew Dr. Choi. Just that he also saw her. He never mentioned that he's been with her since he moved to Seoul. That was seven years ago. He doesn't mention his depression, anxieties, anything to Jimin. He's just afraid he'll leave him.

"Yoongi," Dr. Choi sighs, "the meds are there to help. Remember when we went over why they help and why you should take them?"

"They help my brain be chemically right so I can feel like I'm not stuck on a roller coaster that's for kids where nothing happens and nothing feels right while everyone else is on the fun one with the occasional ups and downs. The meds help me get to the fun one." Yoongi rolls over, face squishing into the ground. "I know."

"I've been thinking," Dr Choi starts.

"That's never good."

"Aish... Anyway. I've been thinking. Perhaps we should have a couples therapy with Jimin. That way you can open up about your mental state and he can also open up."

"We are open-"

"Yoongi. We should do this. Trust me. It will help."

Yoongi stared at her before shrugging.

*

"Dr. Choi said we should have a couple's therapy."

Yoongi was driving when he thought he should tell Jimin. They were on their way back to the apartment from the psychologist's office. Jimin looked up from his game on his phone.

"Why?"

He worried that it was because Yoongi didn't feel satisfied in the relationship. He knew he messed up. He knew Yoongi would leave him-

"Said it'd help strengthen our relationship. Told her we were already strong."

"I mean we are..." jimin thought over his words. "But maybe if we do it, we can grow closer."

Yoongi was thinking the same thing. He wanted to tell Jimin everything that has happened to him before the boy came into his life but he's always been too scared. So maybe doing this joint therapy would help them.

"Then maybe we should do it."

Yoongi reaches out for Jimin's hand. The younger took it.

"I'll call and schedule one for us."

 


	23. 01-29-19

University sucks. Jimin fully agreed with that statement. Mainly due to his classes and the people in said classes. His physical wellness class wasn't that bad. But a lot of the others were horrid. Mainly his history course. The professor was an ancient man with thinning white hair, pale skin and a heavy Russian accent. Sure he's speaking Korean, but with the accent, half the students have no clue what he's saying while he lectures.

Like today. Jimin sits in the farthest possible seat from him in the fourth row. At least 30 students are taking this class. Jimin huddles down and tries to write all his notes down on his laptop. He's doing pretty well today. He hasn't been yelled at for not listening. He also hasn't made eye contact with the bully from his high school. The guy doesn't say anything he just sits and stares occasionally at Jimin.

"Dmitry believes dat the Russians first in world on moon. But the Americans claim. Ha! They faked the whole thing!" Dmitry yells as he turns red.

Jimin blinks before continuing to listen. He's messenger app blinks on his laptop.

 _Message from Daddy_ 💕💦

Jimin clicks over, keeping an ear on the lecture.

 _Daddy_ 💕💦  
 _Chiminie! Guess what baby boy_

_Chim Chiminie_   
_What Hyung? I'm in class..._

_Daddy_ 💕💦   
_Shit you right... nvm_

_Chim Chiminie_   
_Daddyyyyy you cant just not tell me!_

_Daddy_ 💕💦  
 _Damnit baby boy.. alright hmm... well it's something that involves celebrating_ 🍾🍆🍑💦

Jimin snorts a laugh as Dmitry, thankfully, shouts about the Cold War.

_Chim Chiminie_   
_Daddy! Stop!_

_Daddy_ 💕💦   
_Sorry baby but daddy's excited. And baby?_

_Chim Chiminie_   
_Yeah?_

_Daddy_ 💕💦  
 _Focus on your lecture!_

_Chim Chiminie_   
_Daddy!!_

Jimin shakes his head as he feels a wave of littleness flow through him. He was trying hard to not slip today since this morning Yoongi decided it was okay to let Jimin stay little till they got in the car. Now thanks to his Hyung, he was feeling little again.

He clicks off his message app and goes for his lecture notes, trying hard to stay focused.

*

"Hyung? I'm home!" Jimin kicks off his shoes, tossing his bag down. He slips on his slippers and goes toward the kitchen. He turns the corner to see his boyfriend cooking at the stove.

He's humming to himself, working over the meat he was cooking. Jimin leans against the doorway. He feels himself slipping just watching the man of his life move about the kitchen. He's always been good at cooking. Jimin not so much.

Yoongi turns to grab the spices he needed, catching Jimin's eye.

"Oh, baby. I didn't hear you come in."

Yoongi goes back to puttering around the kitchen. Jimin sighs. The younger moves toward the elder. He wraps his arms around his waist. He shoves his face into Yoongi's back.

Once he felt Jimin snaking himself around him, Yoongi smiles. "Is my baby feeling little?"

"Felt wittle all day," Jimin mumbles into his shoulders. The younger squeezes slightly. "Daddy been working out more?"

His boyfriend nods. "Yup. Trying to bulk up for my baby boy."

Jimin giggles.

"God I love your little giggles. They make my heart go," he grabs Jimin's hand, placing it over his chest, "boom."

Jimin gasps, pulling away. "Daddy, you otay?"

Yoongi laughs, throwing his head back. "Yes, baby. Daddy's very okay."

Jimin nods, smiling and going back to hugging his caregiver.

After dinner, the two cuddle up in bed, Jimin slipping back into big space to work on his paper for English. Yoongi is sitting next to him, waiting for Jimin to remember their conversation over text from earlier today.

But Jimin forgot, too focused on his paper. So instead, Yoongi decided to take matters into his own hands. The elder slowly slides down, hands finding their way into Jimin's thighs. He fits himself between those thighs he loves so much and starts kissing the exposed skin from the shorts he threw on.

"Hyung..." Jimin whined, pushing his hands away as he tried to focus.

"Baby boy. You don't remember, do you?"

Jimin set aside his computer before paying attention to his boyfriend who snuck underneath the covers. Jimin smiles, pulling them away.   
  
"Hyung? What did I forget?" Jimin really has no clue. He just knows that he has his paper due in a few days and should get it done sooner rather than later.

Yoongi sucks a hickey into the side of Jimin's knee. He kisses it gently before looking up at the little, eyes hooded, lips trailing upward. Jimin's breathing quickens as the two stare at each other. Placing his hands in the covers, the little bites his lip, knowing what his daddy wants.

"H-hyung?"

Yoongi places a final kiss below the hemline of Jimin's shorts. He props his chin on his thigh, grinning. "Guess who got a call from BigHit Entertainment?"

Jimin freezes, trying to remember all the places Yoongi applied to and if this entertainment place was one. Wait... "No way..." Jimin sits up a little.

Yoongi follows suit, smiling his big, gummy smile.

"No way," Jimin whispers. Yoongi nods.

The apartment was quiet. Then it wasn't.

Jimin squeals, throwing himself at his caregiver, knocking them back on the bed, nearly missing the edge. Yoongi holds him, chuckling as the little squeals and praises him.

"I knew you could do it, I knew it I knew it I knew it!"

"Thanks, baby." Yoongi kisses his head.

"Your wewcome, daddy." Jimin nuzzled closer to the elder.

Yoongi chuckles. "Feeling little?"

Jimin nods.

"Guess we aren't celebrating the way daddy wanted too." Yoongi smirks, slapping Jimin's ass. The little squeals.

 


	24. 01-30-19

Yoongi holds Jimin's hand as they both sit on the sofa in Dr. Choi's office. She's making tea for herself, letting the two get used to being in the same room.

"Yoonie?" Jimin mumbles. He squeezes tighter on the caregiver's hand, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Baby?"

"M feeling little."

Yoongi nods. "That's okay. Be little. She knows, right?"

Jimin nods. He feels little, but doesn't. He just doesn't get it. He's floating in that all to familiar headspace he spent most of his time in during his time when he first started slipping into his headspace. He'd stay in it claiming he only enjoyed it because he could color, but also take care of himself. Truthfully, it was because he was scared someone was gonna hurt him.

Jimin curls up in Yoongi. The elder notices, laying a hand on the younger's thigh. However, his mind was somewhere else. He had no clue what was gonna happen. They got into this whole thing too quickly, in his opinion. He would have at least liked a week. Or a month. Or never. He really didn't want to tell Jimin any of this. He doesn't want the younger to think him weak. He's not. He can't be. He _has_ to be strong for Jimin.

Dr Choi opens the door, cup in hand. She's greeted with the two curled up on the couch. She's seen this side of Jimin; attention seeking, cuddly and so small. But Yoongi looks different. She can tell his mind is elsewhere, but he's still present, thumb swiping over Jimin's thigh. He's also scanning his eyes over the younger. He's usually more reserved, refusing to touch anyone and anything.

Jimin's good for him. And he's good for Jimin.

"Alright, boys," Dr Choi sits in her chair, holding her cup. The clipboard Jimin knows all too well isn't near her. Yoongi shifts slightly.

Right, he's with Yoongi. Couples therapy. Not because they are having issues. Just so they can be closer. _Duh, Jiminie pabo.._.

"What are we going to talk about? What are your concerns in this relationship?" Dr Choi knows both sides to why they are here, but she doubts they know why the other wants to be here.

Jimin releases his hold, sitting straight. Yoongi's hand is still on his thigh. "I-i wanted to t-talk about Yoonie... and..."

Yoongi furrows his eyebrows. He looks over at Jimin. "What about me?"

Jimin stiffens slightly, not meaning to feel afraid, but he feels so... small. Like how _he_ made him feel.

Dr Choi must notice. "Yoongi, let's let him talk. I'm sure he means this all in good nature. We can't think everyone is out for us, remember?"

Jimin's confused by that remark, but continues with his train of thought, knowing Yoongi wouldn't hurt him. He's just as exposed here as him.

Yoongi nods, fingers tapping away.

"And why he's s-sad." Jimin bites at his lip, looking down. He's shaking slightly, tense.

Yoongi wants to hold him, but Jimin usually relaxes from just his hand on him. Maybe... "Jiminie? Want me to not touch you right now?" It hurts to ask, thinking his baby boy is afraid of him.

Jimin wants to say no, say that it makes him happy Yoongi comfort in his touch as well. But he can't.

"Please..."

Dr Choi watches as something cracks in Yoongi's fortress. He removes his hand.

"Thank you," Jimin mumbles.

Before Yoongi can say anything, Dr Choi cuts in. "And Yoongi? Why are you wanting to be here?"

Yoongi is still watching Jimin. The little is curling around a pillow slowly as if not to spook Yoongi. Why? Yoongi would never hurt him. He'd never. Why was Jimin so scared? Is this what he's normally like in Dr Choi's office? Shit, was he scared at home too? Yoongi isn't doing a good job at being his caregiver, his damn boyfriend. Damnit. He knew he'd mess it up. He was so worried about letting on to how weak he really was that he didn't even consider that Jimin might be scared of him. And now he is and he's messed up so bad.

He feels a cold hand on his cheek, pulling his head away from Jimin's worried expression. "Yoongi? Hey, let's calm down now. It's alright. Everything is okay. Deep breaths." Dr. Choi pushes Yoongi's head between his knees, willing him to go into an old coping mechanism they haven't used in ages.

Jimin watched the whole thing. His strong as stone boyfriend, handsome, sweet, kind caregiver, slowly turned into a boy. A boy who struggled to breathe and was tearing up while he stared at Jimin. Dr Choi then helped him calm down. Yoongi had an anxiety attack right in front of him. Yoongi has anxiety?

Jimin reaches out, small hand holding onto Yoongi's shoulder. He knows this position; Yoongi helps him into it when he's having issues with focusing on his breathing. It's this or...

Yoongi isn't calming down. Jimin acts fast and grabs onto Yoongi, holding his back against his chest and focusing on his breathing as he presses his hands against the swell of Yoongi's chest. The elder regulates his breaths with the breaths of his boyfriend. Dr Choi watches on, smiling as Yoongi calms down.

"Thanks, Jiminie." Yoongi places his hands over his.

Jimin places a kiss on his temple. "Love you, Yoonie."

*

Yoongi sits with Jimin glued to his side. After a good moment of just sitting and calming down, Dr Choi waiting, Yoongi speaks up.

"I've had depression for a very long time, Jiminie."

 


	25. 01-30-19 pt 2

Yoongi sits with his side presses against Jimin's, hand entwined, eyes casted downwards. Jimin was driving them home, Yoongi passing the keys over after their session. They both had minds filled with information they didn't realize they both needed to know to make their relationship closer.

The younger pulled up into the parking lot of their apartment complex. Jimin started to get out, Yoongi not making a move. Jimin stared back at him before sighing. He got out and went to the passenger side. He opened the door and took care of his boyfriend. They walked together into their studio apartment.

Jimin led them to the couch. He placed Yoongi on it before going to get a glass of water for the elder. He also grabbed the cigarettes he knew Yoongi had hidden behind the cookie jar. He took a lighter and walked back to his caregiver.

He sat next to him, forcing Yoongi to drink the water. As the elder did so, Jimin took out a cigarette and held it in front of Yoongi's face.

"Just this once."

Yoongi sat the glass down and took the cigarettes from his baby boy. He shook his head and tossed them onto the ground. He quickly wrapped his body around the younger, tears slipping passed.

Jimin was shocked. He'd thought his boyfriend would have wanted to smoke. He held him close and stroked his hair. "I love you, Yoongi. Nothing you did or have done or will do will ever change that. I don't care about the anxiety or the depression. I don't care about the cutting or the attempts at suicide. Wanna know why? Because I love you. You make me happy and you make me want to live. And I hope I make you want to live." He kisses his head.

"I do wanna. I do wanna live beca-because you are here, Ji-jiminie." Yoongi sobbed.

 


	26. 02-01-19

Yoongi walks through the door from his first day at his new job as a producer at BigHit. He's a little disappointed that they pretty much wont really be having him do much other than look over songs. He's mainly there to help out when needed. But he's doing what he loves. No more record store. Well, at least after this month.

With bills and Jimin's left Tyrion that wasn't covered, money is right this month and probably will be till Yoongi's first pay check from BigHit. They made the decision that Yoongi will continue his job at the store till they felt comfortable with just the paycheck from the entertainment company.

So after his first day at BigHit, Yoongi then went and worked an extra three hours at the store making a total 11 hour day.

It was nearing midnight and Yoongi had just gotten home. As he toed off his shoes and walked toward the bed, his foot came in contact with a Barbie dolls plastic breast. He bit his lip from groaning at the slight ache. He looked down finally and saw the mess his boyfriend made.

Jimin was in little space today and didn't text or call Yoongi. The two even had a full conversation and Yoongi didn't catch that Jimin was little. He saw the mac n' cheese microwaveable bowl and plastic baby fork next to the mess. The barbies were scattered everywhere, coloring books and crayons laying about. A pair of jeans with a coffee stained shirt lay off to the side toward the bathroom.

Sighing, Yoongi runs a hand through his hair. He can only hope that this isn't what he'll be coming home to every night. At least the record store is only three times a week and BigHit promises its employees to be released at the latest 7. They can stay after, but 7.

The elder's eyes fall on the bed. Covers kicked nearly off, body naked except for a pair of frilly pink panties, arms tucked under his head, mouth hanging open, and the baby pink pacifier reading 'princess' nearly dropping out of Jimin's mouth. Yoongi smiles. Despite the mess they will have to clean up tomorrow, the punishment that Jimin will have to face, the fact that they still haven't fully talked about everything that happened in therapy, despite all that, Yoongi loves Jimin. He truly does.

He makes his way over and strips down to his briefs and tee shirt. He climbs in behind Jimin, pulling the covers up. He wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Yoongi kisses a trail lightly over Jimin's shoulder. The younger shuffles around, face turning toward Yoongi first then the rest of him following.

"Daddy.." Jimin mumbles in his sleep.

"Shh baby boy. Daddy's home now."

 


	27. 02-04-19

Jimin was feeling drossy. His eyelids were heavy and his limbs felt like lead. He wasn't in any headspace, no mind sets, nothing. Just Jimin. His eyes followed the elder as he played a calming piece on the piano. Jimin, listened as the oil diffuser worked on something to help them sleep.

Jimin reacted well to the oils whenever he was in little space or big space so they kept the gift that Taehyung had given with a huge smile.

Yoongi could feel himself unwinding from the long day at his new job. He swore he ran around that building at least 20 times. He hated it. But he loved it all the same. All the producers, idols, artists were amazing and talented. Yoongi couldn't wait till he got to work with them all and produce his own works.

"Hyung?" Jimin called out, body still heavy with the sands of sleep.

The elder stopped and glanced at his little. The boys hair was fluffy and needing a coloring soon. His eyes were heavy, cheeks full and rosy. His lips were parted, small puffs of breath escaping. The younger reached for he elder, feeling in a weird mood.

Yoongi smiled and walked toward the boy. He knelt in front of him, holding his hands. "Hey, little on."

Jimin shook his head.

"Oh? We're big?" Yoongi doubted but played along.

Jimin thought. He wasn't _little_ per say, but he did feel like he could use some good loving from his daddy. He shrugged before pulling the elder onto him.

Yoongi chuckled as they got into a comfortable position. He kissed Jimin's head. "I love you, Jiminie."

 


	28. 02-05-19

Jimin was still in that weird middle ground between his headspaces. He clung to his hyung all morning before convincing the elder to allow him to stay with Seokjin. 

Jimin waited for his hyung to change into his clothes for the day. An all black entire that sparked a tingle in Jimin. He watched as Yoongi slipped on a shirt. He whimpered, wanting to touch. 

Yoongi looked back at him. "Little one? What's wrong?" He threw on a black sweatshirt. After walking over to the younger, the elder knelt in front of him. He ran a hand over his hair, cupping his cheek. 

"Yoonie, don want you to go." 

The broken speech, a mixture of Little Jimin and Big Jimin, gave Yoongi's heart an ache. He knew his baby wasn't feeling the best. He was confused, not understanding why he was feeling this way. He hasn't fully fallen into little space for a bit and Yoongi knew he should be encouraging a slip into the headspace, but he has work and he really doesn't want Jimin to be in Baby space when with Jin. 

He had already explained what was going on with the little to the elder, however, Seokjin still has never been with Jimin when the youngest was in Baby space. Yoongi kissed the little. 

"I love you, baby boy, but Yoonie has work. You get the day off because we both think it wouldn't be a good idea for you to go to work or school. Yoonie doesn't have today off. But you get to go to Jinnie's. Isn't that fun?" 

Jimin held onto his hyung. "Guess so..." 

"Alright. Let's get your bag together." As Yoongi was getting up, Jimin pulled his sleeve. 

"Wanna get dwessed, Yoonie." 

Yoonig nodded, patting his head. "Okay, little one. You get dressed and I'll get our bags ready." 

Jimin grinned and went to the closet to change. As he was getting ready, Yoongi went about packing Jimin a bag. He threw in the little's laptop, his coloring books and crayons and pencils. He threw in a paci, a sweatshirt of his own that smelt like him, a sippy cup, a picture book and also Jimin's required reading for his English course. He also threw in a bottle and a diper, in case the little fell into baby space. 

"Okay, little one, I'm ready to leave," Yoongi yelled out. He tossed his own bag over his shoulder, holding the other in his hand. He turned and took in the younger's appearance. 

He was baby blue. The whole of him was baby blue. From the frilly shirt underneath the bomber jacket, to the shorts to the thigh highs to the high tops, shoelaces messily tired. His hair was pushed into a black beanie that Yoongi was sure was his own.   
  
He smiled. "Baby boy, are you trying to seduce. me so I stay?" 

Jimin blushed, looking down, "Not really." 

Yoongi walked over and helped the younger put on his backpack. "Well, it almost worked, baby." 

Jimin glanced up, a soft smirk on his lips. "Awmost?" 

"Almost," Yoongi agreed, hands cupping Jimin's rosy cheeks. "But not quite." 

Jimin pouted. 

"Okay baby, let's get going." 

As the we're about to leave, Jimin gasped. He let go of his hyung, running back to the bed. He threw about the covers of the once-cleaned bed, grabbing at his stuffies. He came back, skipping with his Pinkie the Pony stuffie. He grinned at his daddy, slipping his hand into the elder's. 

"Little one, I just made that." 

"Oopsie, hyung." Jimin kissed his cheek. "We're gonna make it messy later." 

Yoongi knew that his boy did not mean anything by it other than when they took their afternoon nap; however, Yoongi is a hormonal adult male who had needs and had a mind not as innocent as his baby's. 

"O-of course, little one." 

They left and went to their landlord and friend's apartment. The studio apartment wasn't much bigger than the couple's, but it wasn't as filled. It had a sofa and a tv and a twin sized bed instead of a queen like the couple. He also didn't have a piano to take up more room. Once they knocked, Seokjin answered with a warm smile. 

  "Oh, my sweet baby Chiminie!" 

Seokjin welcomed Jimin into his arms. The younger hugged him before turning around and looking at his hyung. "Yoonie, you've gotta go now?" 

Yoongi nodded, "Yeah, little one. You're gonna stay here. If you are really good, maybe Yoonie will let you have a dessert tonight." 

Jimin smiled, launching himself at Yoongi. HIs smile slipped into a smirk, headspace being more big than little at the moment. He leant over and whispered into Yoongi's ear. "Like a naughty dessert?" 

Yoongi was wrong. His baby was not innocent right now. Not at all. He was flushed slightly, knowing Seokjin had an idea of what Jimin had told him. He quickly held the other close. 

"Maybe," He whispered against his ear, letting hi tongue touch once or twice. 

Jimin giggled, pulling away slightly, holding his ear. "Daddy!" 

Yoongi sighed, "Alright," he placed a kiss on his forehead, "be good, little one." 

Jimin nodded. "Okay, Yoonie hyung." 

Seokjin took the younger from his caregiver. "Alright, go inside and settle down." As Jimin ran off, after giving Yoongi a kiss goodbye, the elder turned toward Yoongi. "He's in an in-between headspace?" 

Yoongi nodded, "Yeah. I don't know what caused it, but at least he isn't crying his eyes out right now. Just- hyung, make sure he knows he can be little or big. I packed his little stuff, but also some big space, like his laptop and textbook. I also put baby space things in there. He shouldn't slip, but there is a chance." 

Seokjin nodded. "Want me to call him Jimin or Chiminie?" 

"Pet names should be fine with those as well. Makes him feel like he's being taken care of." 

Seokjin nodded and bid the younger goodbye. He closed the door, turning to see Jimin on the floor, colored pencils in hand, textbook in front of him. Seokjin gasped. "Jiminie! That's not a coloring book." 

Jimin looked up at the elder before looking down. He squinted. "Oh. Oopsie, Jinnie." 

Jin sighed. This was going to be a long day. 

 

 

 

 


	29. 02-05-19 pt 2

Jin was correct when he said it was going to be a long day. Jimin has slipped in and out of little space a total of twenty times during the hours that Min Yoongi has dropped him off. Jimin has totaled all of Jin's neatly stacked books and then tried his very best to stack them again.

Jimin was a mess. If he wasn't crying, he was screaming. If he wasn't crying or screaming, he was whining about missing his hyung. If he wasn't any of those, then he was blank faced, flinching at everything.

Seokjin hates it. It through him into a spin. The Jiminie he knows isn't like this one bit. It is always smiles and coloring time. But now, Jimin is depressed, sad, scared.

Jin was making a sandwich for the little when he heard a thud and then a loud cry. He sighed and went to the younger.

"Jiminie? What's wrong, sweets?" He leans down to the crying little, stroking a hand over his hair.

The boy whines and cries louder, pointing to his knee. Jin sighs and kisses the slightly reddened skin. He grins when Jimin sniffles and calms down. He makes his way back to the kitchen. Once he's on his way back, he finds Jimin standing, legs wobbly, hands clutching at his shirt. But what catches Jin's eye is the large wet spot on his crotch. He grimaces.

*

Yoongi sighs as he finally leans against the elevator. He's almost home. Yes, he's more than positive that his baby is probably little, but he doesn't care. He just wants to cuddle the little shit. The elevator dings, the elder dragging himself to Jin's door.

He knocks, lightly, thinking Jimin is probably sleeping.

"Dada!" A loud yell comes from inside.

Yoongi can feel his heart warm. The door opens to see Jin, hair in all different directions, clothes wrinkled. His eyes fall on the boy laying on a blanket on the floor. He looks like he's little. He pats Jin on the back before making his way to his little.

He sits down and take him in fully. His eyes roam down his face, cheeks flushed, lips wrapped around a pacifier. He looks at his sweatshirt and sighs. It's the sweatshirt he packed for him if he were to miss Yoongi. He then stops short at the diaper. He grins.

"Is my baby boy feeling really little today?"

Jimin giggles, reaching for his daddy.

*

It was a production to get Jimin back to their apartment. But once done, Yoongi makes them both dinner, changes the little and then grabs a bottle, filling it up with warm milk. He goes to his baby on their bed and sits next to him.

"Here you go, little one," Yoongi whispers, not wanting to frighten the little. He places the tip to his lips, the cherry lips slipping around it, suckling softly.

He grins, leaning over his boy. "Daddy loves you."

Jimin blushes, lips still sucking on the tip of the bottle. He touches his heart then Yoongi's. The elder smiles. This is what he needs.

 


	30. 02-10-19

Jimin looked at the pill bottles lining the bathroom's counter. His daily vitamins and his antidepressants in their own little daily containers. Yoongi's daily vitamins, his antidepressants, his anxiety medicines, his sleeping pills, all still in their bottles, labels new.

Jimin sighed, putting all of the bottles of theirs in a basket and walking out to the kitchen table. He places all of them down before going and getting all his art supplies. He grabs his rules and punishments lists, placing all of that on the table as well. He glances at the clock, reading 7:08pm. Yoongi will be getting home soon considering this was a night he didn't have to go to the record store. Jimin sighed as he went to the stove to quickly check the soup he made, making sure it was still warm and not overcooking.

He sat at the table and waited. He glanced at all the bottles again. He picked up Yoongi's antidepressants and his own. His were Lexapro at a dosage of 20mg. Yoongi's reads Paxil at a dosage of 60mg. He sighs again. He's been doing that a lot. According to their doctor, Yoongi's dosage was upped 5mg. They said if this one didn't work, they might have to try another medicine. It sounded as if this was a normal occurrence. Yoongi only told him about how he was depressed and had anxiety and insomnia. Was his boyfriend hiding for how long?

Jimin wants to know more than what he got in their therapy session, however, he doesn't think he will get any more. Not now at least.

He places the bottles back in the basket when he hears the rustle of keys in the door.

"Jimin? Baby? I'm back." Yoongi's kicking off his shoes as Jimin scoops soup into two bowls. He greets the elder in the living room.

"Hey!" Jimin grins, "Let's eat in here tonight."

Yoongi chuckles, "Okay, baby."

*

"Yoongi?" Jimin's curled into his side, the elder finishing the rest of his soup's broth. He hums. "I was wondering if we could do something?"

Yoongi finishes the soup, placing it in the bowl of his own, standing to bring them into the kitchen. "And what's that, Jiminie?"

Jimin gets up to follow him, knowing the elder will see his mess of the table. However, Yoongi walks right passed it, heading to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi hums, rinsing the bowls and spoons before tossing them into the soaping sink. He turns as they soak with the pot the soup was in. "Yes, Jimin."

The younger bites his lip, looking down.

"Jimin, you can tell me anything." Yoongi walks over to him by the table. Once he is closer, he finally takes in the state of the table. He furrows his eyebrows. "What's all this?" He picks up his medicine. "Why are the bottles out here?"

Jimin sticking his fingers together, going to get the bag of things he bought at the store earlier. He sat at the table, motioning for his boyfriend to join. Once Yoongi was seated opposite himself, Jimin pulled out a pill organizer, two journals, and two new water bottles. He sat them all down before finally making eye contact with the elder.

"I wanna make you feel better about the medicines and your health."

Yoongi raised as eyebrow.

"So I got you your very own medicine organizer!" He holds the large pill organized, the black almost see through and with three different compartments for each day. "See! It ha-has one for each day, one for each meal and even it's your favorite color!" Jimin giggles. He then picks up one of the journals, a shiny pink one. "And di-this is goin to be our journals! But but we both have one. Mine's the pink one," he grabs the leather bound one, "and this one is yours!" He then remembered something, dropping the journals back down before hopping out of his chair. He quickly dashes over to his side of the bed, digging under his pillow and grabbing a small black rectangle. He runs back and hands it to his boyfriend. "Open, open."

Yoongi can tell the younger is slipping into little space, but doesn't mention it as he opens the container. He pulls out three sleek black pens. He takes one, holding it in his hand. It's weighted nicely. He pops the cap, seeing the fountine pen tip.

"I know daddy doesn't like to spend mon-neys on his self so Chimmy did. It's a gift!"

Yoongi glaces up at his baby boy. His smile is wider than this whole world. He can feel tears spring to his eyes. The stupid meds are messing with his emotions. Jimin must also notice as he gasps, running over to his daddy. He hops into his lap, holding his face close.

"Daddy, don cwy. Chiminie don wike it when you cwy."

Yoongi nods, letting his little wipe his eyes. He leans in close, placing a kiss on the younger's lips. "I love you, Chiminie."

Jimin giggles, "I wuve you, too!"

Yoongi places the pens down, wrapping his arms around his baby. "Why did you pull down your lists, baby?"

"Oh!" Jimin shimmies around until he's sitting toward the table. He grabs the lists. "Wes gotta make new ones, daddy."

Yoongi raises an eyebrow.

"Wes gotta make one for me," pointing at himself before poking Yoongi's nose, "and one for daddy."

Jimin takes a new piece of paper, a plain white one and two pens, a black and a blue. He writes in neat handwriting " _Daddy's Wules by Chiminie_ ". The little then writes one.

"Number one." He taps his chin, "Oh! Gotta tells Chimine when sad, or scared, or anx-anx-ancios."

"Anxious."

"Mmmhm. Two: gots to take _all_ his big boy pills. Makes him feel better."

Yoongi holds his baby close as the boy continues.

"thwee is when daddy has to take time for his selfs. Den fouw is fow daddy to go to bed at 10 on weeky days and 11 on weekyends." Jimin sticks out his tongue before trying to think of another rule. He looks at his daddy, watching as Yoongi closed his eyes. "Do you have one, daddy?"

Yoongi glances at his baby boy before the list. He lightly takes the pen from his little before writing the next one. "Rule number five. Daddy must tell Chiminie that he loves him. Every. Day."

Jimin squeals, hiding his cheeks with his hands. "Daddy!"

Yoongi chuckles. "I think we're all done, baby cakes."

Jimin giggles before placing the list gently to the side. He then goes to get another paper, hot pink before grabbing his glitter pens. Jimin then goes and grabs his old rules list. He reads as best he can.

He gasps loudly, turning around and shoving the list in Yoongi's face. "Daddy, little!"

Yoongi brings the paper down, furrowing his eyebrows. He then reads over the list.

_Rule number one: tell Yoonie when little._

Yoongi chuckles. "Little one, I know."

Jimin sighs. "Not in twouble?" Yoongi shakes his head. "Yesssss."

Yoongi chuckles before grabbing Jimin's second favorite glitter pen because "the pink one is only fow Chiminie to use!" He quickly writes out some of the universal rules they have that won't change.

_ Chiminie's Rules  _   
_1\. Always Tell Daddy When Little_   
_2\. Take All Your Medicines_   
_3\. Eat All Your Food_   
_4\. No Talking Back_   
_5\. In Bed By 9 on Weekdays, 11 on Weekends (even if big)_   
_6\. Be Kind_   
_7\. Clean Up After Yourself_   
_8\. Tell Daddy When Sad_

"Any others, little one?" Yoongi hands Jimin the pen.

The little thinks before adding two.

_9\. Tell Stuffies You Wuve Dem_   
_10\. Tell Daddy You Wuve Him_

Jimin turns and smiles at his caregiver. The elder smiles back, warmth spreading through them.

 


	31. 02-11-19

Yoongi groaned, rolling over, arm wrapping around the body of warmth next to him. The male felt his baby curled up and shivering. He peeked an eye open to see the mess of the sheets and  duvet on the floor. He rolled his eyes, sitting up to pick at the blankets. He pulled them over the both of them before laying back down, arms wrapping securely around his little.

After moving in with Jimin, Yoongi found that the younger always kicked his sheets and other blankets off himself when he fell asleep while little. Hell, even when he isn't. Yoongi has, reluctantly, begun to wear sweats to bed at the least during the colder months. Occasionally, he will fall asleep without them. Last night was one of those times.

After writing down Jimin's rules and hanging it up next to Yoongi's, the little demanded they took a break because "he'd huwts, Dada" And Yoongi couldn't refuse.

So they laid down in bed for a few, Jimin playing on his tablet while Yoongi took a moment to himself. Jimin's little body in the pretty little shorts he threw on with the sweater with his legs kicked in the air made him delectable to Yoongi. He had promised to never try anything to the little when he was in his headspace, however, if the little wanted it he would indulge him.

Despite all his self control, Jimin had stuck his butt in the air and shoved a pillow under his stomach because "Dada Chiminie feel funny".

And so as the little continued his game, Yoongi watched him. He saw the slight press of his hips and knew what exactly was wrong. He ran his long fingers along the exposed thighs and moved the small shorts aside, slipping his hand under it and the panties, caressing the little's bottom.

Jimin's hops cantered on their own, moving between pushing forward into the pillow and back into his daddy's hand. His soft pants turned into soft moans as Yoongi kneaded the boy's bottom. He loved watching Jimin loose himself, wether by his hands or the little's.

He leaned forward and kissed the exposed skin above the waistband of the shorts. Jimin moaned, game forgotten, head pressed into the bedsheets.

"Da-Daddy~"

Yoongi and Jimin tended not to do such things while the boy was in his headspace just because it was usually stressful for Jimin due to his past. But if the little wanted it, he got it.

Yoongi smirks as he recalls the night before. He kissed over the marks he left on Jimin as the other shuffled in his embrace.

"Yoongi I swear, if you try something, my ass will spilt in two," Jimin grumbles as Yoongi chuckles into his neck.

"Baby, you were the one screaming for me," he looks back at the boy's face. "Daddy faster, more, Chiminie wants more!" He teases him.

Jimin smacks the elder's chest as his cheeks blush. "Stop~"

Yoongi kissed him. "You know I love it when you moan for me baby."

Jimin whined, "I know."

"Then you shouldn't be embarrassed. You are so lovely."

Yoongi chuckles as Jimin stares at him with all the warmth in his eyes. The younger then grabs the elder's face, placing kisses all over.

"Okay, okay, baby, we've gotta get up and finish our tasks from yesterday."

*

The two finished up Jimin's punishment list, changing a few but not much. Jimin went on to explain that he got the water bottles because they needed to drink more (Yoongi needed to drink more).

Jimin then took Yoongi by the hand and the two got ready for the day.

 


	32. A Little Side Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small tid bit on my vhopekook or whatever their ship name is again because I can't remember anything anymore...

Hoseok sat on the couch in their two bedroom apartment. He was looking over the new dance choreographies that one of the instructors sent to him and needed approval. As he watched, he heard a giggle float from the playroom/office.

"Kookie, you- no, bab- Kookie! You can't touch-" Taehyung's voice followed. Sounded like their little was being a bit of a trouble maker. Dislike Tae usually being the disciplinarian, he doesn't like raising his voice or scaring their baby.

Hoseok sighs and puts away his laptop with the videos. He dusts himself off before heading for the two. He walks in to see Jungkook sitting on Taehyung, who is laying on the ground, with his hands under Tae's shirt. Hoseok raises an eyebrow.

"Wait, were you gonna have fun without me?" Hoseok questions.

The little looks back at the new noise, gasping, "Papi!"

Jungkook flings himself off of the other and rams himself into Hoseok's chest. His arms wrap around him, face shoved into his neck. The boy is bigger, muscle wise, compared with the two caregivers; however, he's always eager to make himself feel small. Shoving himself into the embrace of his caregivers is one way.

"Papi, Kookie feels funny and Papa wouldn't let Kookie feel better."

Hoseok looks at Taehyung who shrugs before standing. "He was just fine a minute ago."

Hoseok rubes the little's back as Taehyung came up to them and ran his fingers through Jungkook's hair.

"Papa... papi? Kookie wanna play..." the boy looked at his caregivers with his doe eyes, hoping they would let him have his way.

Hoseok glanced at Taehyung who just shrugged again. The eldest sighed. "I supposed."

"Yay!" Kookie ahoy his arms up into the sky.

"However," the boy deflated, "papi needs to finish his work and papa needs to get some food ready for all of us."

Kookie pouted. "But Kookie not hungry."

His stomach betrayed him as it grumbled.

The two laughed before Hoseok passed the boy on to Taehyung who cooed at him and brought him out to the kitchen. Hoseok sighed. When he first caregiving for Jungkook, he was unaware of the _other_ side of a caregiver-little relationship that involved a lot more of the bed and a lot less of the sleeping activities. He thought it would have been fine since Kookie never really showed to like that side in big space so why would he in little.

He was dead wrong.

The boy was more sexual active in little space than in any other. He swore he has never seen Jungkook so desperate except for that first time in little space. The boy was begging, or at least as best as he could, Hoseok to touch him.

Ever since, the two have grown very close in that department.

When Taehyung came along, they had to cut back little, but Kookie didn't want to. He planned to seduce both his caregivers at the same time. Taehyung was confused and didn't know what was happening to hie little boy until Hoseok explained how much Jungkook liked being touched during little space.

And the rest is left in the bedroom.

"Hobi!" Taehyung yelled from the kitchen. "You better hurry up and finish your work. I don't think Kookie can wait."

"Papi, I caaaaaant wait."

 


	33. 02-17-19

Sunday. The worst day of the week. Because. You have the whole day to do nothing if you go to school and work a regular work week job before being shoved back into the reality that you have to go back to the Monday. Like Jimin. But Yoongi doesn't.

Yoongi must go to work on Sundays still since money is still a little tight. He first big check from BigHit will be later this month and they just have to make it work till then. That means Yoongi working on Sundays. The day that Jimin wants to be little the most since he knows he works _and_ goes to school on Mondays.

But Yoongi is gone and Jimin can't be little unless one of his friends is there to make sure he stays out of trouble. His caregiver doesn't like it when they don't have someone there to keep an eye on the little. He would just call Jin but the elder is busy with something and Namjoon is also busy with something. Taehyung and Jungkook are both visiting the eldest of the two's family while their boyfriend is away at a dance competition on Jeju island. The only person he could call would be Jackson but he doesn't really know how he'd react with having to watch him.

He knows that Jackson knows that he's a little. He knows that he excepts him; however, Jimin still doesn't know how he feels about having Jackson watch him. Plus he has his roommate. Or at least he thinks they're roommates. But they did seem pretty close at the Christmas party. Maybe they aren't _just_ roommates.

That's the other thing. Does Mark, the Korean American, know that he's a little? Does he know what a little is? Would he be okay with it like Jackson?

Jimin sighs, kicking his legs up into the air. He's already feeling little and he knows his daddy won't be back till later. Jimin rolls his fingers together before heaving a breath and getting up. He trudged over to where he left his phone and fails his boyfriends number. He knows the elder will answer because, despite being open, the record store is entirely too slow.

"Baby? What's up?"

"Little, hyungie."

He can hear Yoongi sigh, "Can't wait, huh?"

Jimin nods before humming his response.

"Well, can you try-?"

"Nooo, Daddy, Chiminie can't wait."

Yoongi also hums. "Well, I don't know who could watch you, little one."

"Jackwon."

"Little one, Jackson never watched you before."

"But he nice."

Jimin can hear his daddy running his fingers through his hair. "I suppose. Maybe. I'll have to text him, little one."

"Pwease?"

Yoongi sighs. "I'll text him and see what he says. I'll text you back his answer."

"Wube yu Dada!"

"You aren't that little are you?"

Jimin giggles. "Nope! Love you!"

"Alright love ya too little one."

Jimin sits on the living room floor, staring at his phone, waiting for his daddy to text him back. Before he gets a response, though, he can hear a loud thud and then heavy footsteps coming from next door to his door and light knocking.

"Ch-Chiminie? It's Jackson."

Jimin giggles at Jackson as he makes his way over to the door. He opens it with a smile and lets he boy in. "Hi Jackwon!"

Jackson looks slightly taken back before grinning. He makes his way in and pats the others hair. "So your... daddy told me you were feeling little?"

Jimin nods. "Willte enough that I needs a sitter."

Jackson nods. "That's why I'm here! So what first?"

Jimin taps his chin as he walks further into the apartment. As Jackson closed the door and goes to sit down, Jimin gasps. "I needs to change!"

Jackson raises an eyebrow but watches as Jimin runs to the close and pulls open the doors to reveal two diverse sides. One in shades ranging from pink all the way to black but more so light colors of the rainbow, with frilly and lacy looking things poking out. He watches as Jimin ruffles through that side before taking in the monochrome color scheme of blacks and grays of the other side. Occasionally there is a red or orange in there but not much else.

He chuckles as the diversity of the couple who seem to be more opposite than alike. He sees Jimin pull out something pastel blue and then something pastel yellow before marching off into the bathroom claiming "onwy daddy gets to see Chiminie pwince parts".

He waited before reading over Yoongi's text again.

**_neighbor 1_ **   
_jiminie is feeling little_   
_can you watch him_   
_do me a solid here?_

Jackson isn't that big of an asshole. He'd help a brother out.

"Jackie! Chiminie hungwy!"

Jackson looks up to find Jimin wearing a pink sweater and a blue skirt with some leggings underneath.

"Jimin does your daddy know you wear skirts?" Jackson asks a little taken back.

Jimin scrunches yo his face. "Duh! Daddy buys Chiminie all his pwetty cwothes!"

The little skips over to the table before demanding to be fed. Jackson sighs. This isn't what he thought he was getting himself into.

*

Yoongi walks in to see Jackson in a chair, Mark Tuan also in a chair, the two back to back, pink rope binding them, and Jimin standing with the pink horse crop they hide in their "naughty box" as it's so nicely labeled.

Jackson sees Yoongi first. "Oh thank fuck! Help us, Yoongi. He's gone crazy!"

Mark looks over. "Please."

They look like their in tears. Jimin turned at the mention of his daddy's name.

He throws the crop down, running toward the elder. "Daddy!" He jumps and wraps himself around the elder. "Missed chu."

Yoongi is utterly concerned. He places the younger down despite the whines of protest. He shuts the door and takes off his shoes calmly. Jimin starts to settle down once he catches his daddy's change in mood.

"Sowwy."

Yoongi sighs glancing at the two boys tied up. "Sorrys not gonna cut it tonight, little one."

He points to the corner where Jimin goes with a stomp of his foot, facing the wall. Yoongi then goes to the boys and proceeds to untie them with the rope he literally used yesterday on Jimin while they enjoyed some extracurricular activities.

"What, how, why?"

Jackson heaves a breath before launching into a story. "I was gonna make him dinner and then he said he didn't want and started throwing it on the floor," Yoongi looks into the kitchen to see a mess of noodles on the ground.

"I take it he hasn't eaten then?" Yoongi turns back to untying the boys.

Jackson nods. "Yeah and I told him he had to but he kept refusing. I looked at his rules sheet and told him it's says he has to eat. He then refused and stomped off and turned on the tv. So I then proceeded to try to convinced him. He didn't answer and so I called Mark because he's got siblings he's gotta be good at it, right?"

"Wrong," Yoongi fills as he finishes the last knot. He frees the boys, gathering the rope up.

"Well yeah I know that now."

Mark tisks. "I still don't get it all."

Yoongi looks at Mark. "Just look it up when you leave. I already have to punish him for not eating and also talking back and for whatever he just did to you."

Jackson breaks into a sweat. "You have to punish him?"

Yoongi nods, a pout on his lips. "I hate it too. He knows how much I hate it, but sometimes it doesn't stop him."

"How long is he gonna stand?" Mark asks, watching the boy fidget in the corner.

"That's just to keep him in one place while I get you two out of here." Yoongi kneels and takes the crop and places it and he rope in with the box of other items they use sometimes. He pushes it under the bed before turning to the two.

"So, either you tell me why you were tied up or just leave. At this point, I don't even care."

Jackson glances at Mark who looks right back. "Well, we told him we'd give him a time out and he flipped and took that weapon and hit Mark's ass,"

"Bad word!"

"Jimin," Yoongi warns.

"And then he manhandled us into those chairs."

Yoongi sighs. He rubs the bridge of his nose. This really wasn't what he wanted to spend his night dealing with. He just wanted to cuddle up with his little and go to sleep. That's all. But it's not gonna happen tonight.

"Thanks, Jackson, Mark. I didn't think this was gonna happen."

Mark shrugs. "It's alright, Yoongi. It could have been worse."

Yoongi nods. "I know."

The two boys share a look. "We'll get going."

Once they leave, Jimin tenses. He's aged up just enough to know what they were saying. He really has no idea why he was acting out so much tonight. He really just thought he was being good.

"Jimin." No room for argument. Yoongi isn't happy with him.

Jimin sulks over to the sofa and lays down over the arm, butt raised up. He feels more than sees Yoongi come closer. The leggings he was wearing are pulled down to expose his butt, skirt lifted up.

He hears his daddy sigh. "Little one, you know I hate doing this."

"'M sorry, daddy."

"I know," he can feel Yoongi's hands rub over his flesh. "Fifteen, tonight."

Jimin bites his lip. That's a lot.

"Count."

"Yes, Daddy."

 


	34. 02-19-19

Jimin doesn't get it. Why does he feel this way? Yoongi and him had sex last night. Why does he still feel horny? Why does he feel horny all the time?

Jimin is currently sitting in his last lecture of the day, mind in the gutter thinking about how good it'd feel to be able to suck Yoongi off. Like he's horny to the point that he doesn't even need to get any, just make his boyfriend feel good.

He bites his lip, casting a lasting look at the clock in the front of the room. He has thirty minutes. That's means three ten minutes. That means six five minute periods. He can do this. And then he'll get home and just somehow get his boyfriend into the mood and he can get this damn itch off his skin.

But it's Tuesday. Yoongi works at the record store on Tuesdays after his day at BigHit. Jimin slumps in his chair, a pout gracing his features. If only he could just be satisfied with his fucking right hand.

*

Jimin gets back to the apartment, sheds his shoes and coat before tossing his bag on the couch. He just can't. He flops onto the bed, arms stretched wide. He really can't. Everything is turning him on and he can't get it to stop.

He flips over with a groan and starts to think. Maybe he can just touch himself a little and let some steam off. Yoongi won't be angry with him. Heck the elder probably will get turned on knowing his baby boy touched himself.

Jimin smirks. His boyfriend is so kinky. Jimin wishes Yoongi was here, though, if only to watch him. That'd take a least a little of the edge of just wanting to be slammed into the bed, pounded into and-

Jimin glances down to see the strain of his cock against the material of his jeans. Throwing his head back, the boy groans. He closes his eyes, letting his hands run down his front.

Might as well.

He flicks open his jeans, slipping his hand under his briefs. He bites his lip as he wraps his hand around his dick. He tugs a little both groaning. Okay no way is this gonna work.

He stands up, throwing off his shirt and pants. He quickly chucks off his briefs and goes under the bed. He bypasses the baby items they have in a box and goes for their "naughty time" stuff. He reaches in for the lube, tossing that onto the bed with some of his other favorites. He never thought he could ever enjoy anything that wasn't vanilla sex, but damn did Yoongi prove that wrong.

He then goes to his underwear drawer, pulling out a satin pair of panties. He slips them on, feeling the caress on his dick. Okay, this is getting better.

Laying back down on the bed, he reaches for the lube, one hand rubbing against his clothed dick the other lifting the lube to his mouth. He pops open the cap and manages to squeeze out a little onto his fingers. He tosses the lube aside for later and takes his lubed fingers down to his entrance. He circles with a hiss before dipping in. He's not in the mood for teasing. Yoongi would tease, but Yoongi isn't here now is he?

Working one finger in and out, Jimin moans, wishing his chubby fingers were longer, like his hyung's. He squeezes in another and groans at the stretch. His eyes roll back as he pumps himself in time with his fingers stuck in his ass. Oh how he's needed this.

Jimin slowly works in a third finger. He takes one of the items with his free hand and brings it closer. The pink rope Yoongi ties him up with sometimes. Jimin never understood the pleasure of being tied up and bonded until Yoongi came and tied him with his tie, the man still in a suit as they fucked in the middle of the studio.

It was hot as fuck being shoved against a wall, hands restricted and Yoongi taking all of him.

"Y-yoongi~"

Jimin whimpers as he flips onto his stomach, back arched, ass ready to take anything. Jimin pulls his fingers free. He learned from Yoongi a while ago how to tie himself up if he ever wanted too. He never told the elder that sometimes as he jacked himself off, he'd tie his legs up.

Quickly roping himself up, Jimin arches his back again and his hands work to get the dildo he pulled out lubed and ready.

He shoves it passed the panties and circles his rim, getting ready for he stretch he loves so much. He quickly pushes in and moans out as he starts to feel the sweat drip from him. It's been so long since his touched himself without Yoongi around.

He imagines Yoongi sitting at the head of the bed, fully dressed as he watches Jimin act like such a slut for him.

"Fu- Yoong-" his moans are chopped from his breaths with each thrust of the dildo. God he loves this. The stretch, the pull of the rope, the smooth satin. He's a slut and he loves it.

*

Yoongi walks through the door to see something he really wasn't expecting.

Jimin. Legs tied. Butt naked. Butt plugged. Cum on the bed. Dildo forgotten. Sound asleep.

His legs are gonna get cramped.

Yoongi walks over and careful to not wake the younger, works on untying him. He's a lot quicker than he was when the neighbors were watching Jimin just last Sunday, this same rope tying them up. He takes the younger's legs and pulls them outward. A tiny whimper escapes Jimin's mouth.

Yoongi looks toward his face.

"Dada."

"Hey little one."

"Dada..." Jimin whimpers again, hands reaching out for his caregiver. The elder reaches right back and holds him tight.

"Did my baby feel naughty?"

"All day..." Jimin snuggles close.

Yoongi sighs. "You could have called. I could have helped a little."

Jimin whines. "No. Dada hafe to work."

Yoongi smiles. "Let's take a bath then. Dada can clean up his little boy."

Jimin snuggles closer and let's the elder carry him off.

 


	35. 02-21-19

"Jimin! Where are my headphones?" Yoongi tore through his bag, the kitchen, the bed, the closet, even the boxes under the bed. He can't find them and he needs them to be able to work today. They're work requirements pretty much.

Jimin walks out of the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and pants barely on. "I don know."

The Min-Park household was currently running late to all the events of the day. Yoongi has woken up late causing Jimin to also wake up late because recently, Yoongi was the one to wake them up. They rushed through breakfast, tossed their pills into their mouths and then split to get ready. Jimin _had_ to take a shower since last night he decided he'd have enough time in the morning. And Yoongi thought he'd have enough time to get his things together.

That wasn't the case.

"Fuc- found them!" Yoongi groans from his position of one hand on his knee the other holding his headphones up.

"Yay..." Jimin mumbles as he quickly tames his hair and cleans his face. He isn't feeling the flushed look but makeup isn't in his schedule today. He quickly fixes his pants before running to his closet and pulling out a sweatshirt.

The two run and grab the lunches they were smart enough to make the night before and they are tossing on coats and bags and shoes before rushing out the door.

"Promise me you got the time to drop me off," Jimin moans as they skip the elevator for the stairs. They tumble down with a ruckus of footsteps.

Yoongi grins. "Always, babe!" He throws over his shoulder as they kick open the door leading to the car park. They make their way to the car and hop in.

Yoongi throws it into drive and they are off. Jimin heaves a sigh as he glances at the clock. "We should have left a minute ago meaning we should be okay."

Yoongi grins. "Baby, y'know if it weren't for your ass, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Jimin pouts, hitting the elder in the arm.

*

Jimin collapses into his chair of his first lecture. He glances at the clock and fist pumps the air. Two minutes before class starts. And he was able to kiss his hyung goodbye.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Taehyung asks, taking a seat beside him.

The only class they have together is their literature class required of all majors.

Jimin saga into his seat. "We were running late and I was worried I was gonna miss class or something."

Tae nods. "Did hyung speed?"

"Yeah, but I got a kiss so I'll forgive him."

Taehyung rolls his eyes.

*

Yoongi strolls into BigHit right on time and walks to his recording studio, a small closet really. He had finished moving everything around the way he wanted it. He hung his bag up and his coat, taking out his headphones - the cursed item - and his laptop, getting down to business.

He relaxed into his chair, opening up his first official project: to produce a song for Suran. He was hand picked by her and Bang PD for the project. Which was like a big deal for a newbie. He wanted to impress as best he could.

His eyes wander over to the picture stuck to his monitor. A small Polaroid Jimin took of them at the beach on their trip to Busan a few weeks into their dating life. The boy had a large smile on his face. Despite Jimin looking thin in the photo, it was still one of Yoongi's favorites because earlier on that week Jimin had came to him, saying he ate all his food and puckered his lips, expecting a kiss.

The elder grins remembering the event. God he loves him.

 


	36. 06-15-18

Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jungkook invited the gang to go to the beach. It was the hottest day of the year so far and the beach was about a forty minute drive. So the group split between Hoseok and Seokjin's cars and drove off. Yoongi has his little pushed up against him in the backseat of Hoseok's car as Jungkook sat next to his boyfriend. Taehyung was in the other car with Namjoon and Seokjin.

Jimin held on tight to his caregiver, cheek squishing into his face. Yoongi glances at the younger. Earlier as they were getting ready, Yoongi had pulled out a new pair of swim shorts for the younger.

_"Hyung? You didn't have to..." Jimin tired to fight but Yoongi grinned and pushed them forward._

_"Nope. My baby boy needs the best swim trunks!"_

He smiles as he takes in Jimin with his baby blue swim trunks that fit him perfectly. His hair is newly colored blond and all soft and fluffy. His skin has returned to a soft caramel hue. His cheeks are filling out, thighs getting thicker. He's almost at a stable weight that makes him look so healthy. But he's self conscious.

Yoongi knew as much and quickly ran out and got him a swim shirt as well. The shirt will keep the still seeable ribs away from prying eyes and will allow him to go swimming with the boys.

So that's how Yoongi got Jimin to be comfortable enough to go to the beach.

*

Jimin stood on the shore of the beach, gentle waves brushing against his toes. He can make out Taehyungie and Jungkookie and Hoseokie all playing out in the water. Even though the water looks fun, it's nothing like home's beaches. The sand there isn't hot. It's warm and comforting. The water there is bluer than the water here. Okay the secret beach back in Busan doesn't have as many people. People who stare at him.

Jimin squats, holding his knees to himself. He counts the shells he can see. Seashells are so tiny and is important. They are someone's home. A small home for a small creature. He reaches out and pokes one. It reminds him of the studio apartment he and Yoongi share.

The small home that they had made. A place that didn't hold bad but only good. Somewhere that Jimin can be loved and be him. Jimin jumps up from his squat and rushes back to the blanket. He can see the umbrella and pushes harder.

Once he stands in front, he can only see Seokjin and Namjoon both reading.

Seokjin looks up first. "Oh! Jiminie what's up?"

Namjoon glances up as well.

Jimin wrings the hem of his shirt. He needs his daddy. His legs twitch with the need to run off and find his daddy.

"W-where's d-Yoonie hyung?"

Seokjin and Namjoon glance around. "He was just right there."

Jimin can feel the tears well. He just wants to be little but Seokjinnie and Namjoonie don't know about the little stuffs and Taehyungie and Hoseokie took Jungkookie away so that he could be little but Jiminie wants to be little.

Jimin plops down on the sand, hugging his knees to his chest. He stuffs his face into his knees and cries. The older two both share a look. They were aware of the domestic abuse that Jimin had gone through and the mental and emotional abuse that came along. They both also knew that Yoongi was the only one who was ever able to calm Jimin down.

"I'll find Hyung." Namjoon quickly gets up in search of the elder.

Seokjin nods before moving toward Jimin. He can see the commotion bringing attention their way. He gently placed a hand on Jimin's back but before he can make any words form, he's being shoved away.

"No! Do-don't touch me!" Jimin screams, shuffling backward. The outburst drew the attention of families near by.

Seokjin prays Namjoon finds Yoongi. "Jiminie. It's me. Seokjinnie. Come 'ere." He holds his arms open.

Jimin glares at him with tear stained cheeks. "No! O-only da- hyungie can touch Ch-Chiminie!"

He pushes himself up and takes off. Seokjin runs after him. Jimin runs, not sure where his going. His mind is on fire. He can feel those fingers, those hands that hurt him so bad. He hurts and he wants his daddy but he can't find him. His daddy left him.

Daddy left and Jimin can't find him and his eyes hurt and his arms and his legs and he's just so sad.

Two arms wrap around his waist, pulling him against a board chest.

"No! Let go! Plea-se o-only da-Daddy! Let me go!"

He's screaming till his throat his hoarse. But then a pair of lips find their way over his ear. "Baby. It's daddy. Calm down."

Jimin stops fighting, turning quickly to bury himself in Yoongi's embrace. He cries as he feels arms surround him.

"My poor little one. Daddy loves you. He didn't mean to leave. Daddy should have told you. I'm so sorry."

Jimin hiccups, "So-someone t-oucheded Chim-Chiminie."

"Oh Jimin," Yoongi sounds so pained. He tightens his hold. "No one is going to touch you. No one but daddy."

Jimin pulls back to look at his daddy. The elder smiles, placing a kiss to the younger's nose. Jimin glances around to see that Seokjin and Namjoon and Hoseok and Taehyung and Jungkook all surrounded them to shield them from onlookers.

Taehyungie is the first to speak. "I think we should go home, huh?"

Hoseok nods with Seokjin and Namjoon. Jungkookie looks torn.

Hoseok must notice. "What's wrong, Kookie?"

The youngest bites his lip. "Wanna play more but Chiminie not feelin good."

Namjoon hums. "I'll take them home. You guys stay."

*

The car ride has Jimin curled into Yoongi's side as he feels the rumble of his caregivers voice. He doesn't hear him but. He knows that the headphones can't block out the love he feels with his caregiver holding him so close. He's watching Barbie dream house, unaware of the conversation going on.

"So... what happened?" Namjoon asks.

Yoongi sighs. "I can only guess something triggered a panic attack."

Seokjin nods. "I think he was probably feeling... little? Right?" Yoongi nods. "He was probably feeling little when you went to the bathroom and came back to find you gone. Maybe upset him."

Yoongi nods. "Did, by chance, anyone touch him?"

Seokjin sighs. "I did. I didn't think much of it since I've hugged him before."

"Little Jimin doesn't like physical touch. It reminds him of that bastard."

Namjoon and Seokjin share a look, letting Yoongi return his attention to the younger.

Jimin feels fingers tickling his ear. He glances up at his daddy. "What?"

Yoongi smiles, moving a headphone out. "Daddy loves you."

Jimin beams back. "Wuve you too, daddy!"


	37. 02-28-19

Jimin clicked on the television and sat down on the sofa with his cup o' noodle. He flicked till he landed on a children broadcast station. He wasn't familiar with the cartoon but little Jimin was more than familiar and Jimin didn't stop from slipping into his headspace, knowing better. 

He ate his ramen, quickly tottering over to the bin to throw it out. He then went to the living space again, sitting in front of the tv. As he fell further into his headspace, Jimin found himself getting cold. Huffing, the little crawled to his closet and opened it. He looked at his onesies, biting his lip. He's gonna need daddy's help. 

"Daddy!" He yelled looking out into the apartment. His eyes widened. Oh, right, daddy's still at work. Little Jimin sighed and looked back at the closet. He threw off his pants and shirt, reaching in for a pair of fuzzy pants and socks from his side. After struggling to put those on, he stood to reach into his daddy's side for a black sweatshirt that always smelled like his daddy's collogue. Jimin tossed that on before going about making a blanket fort. 

Once comfortable, he continued to watch the show. As he suckled on his thumb, he let his thoughts run wild. He thought of his daddy. The little giggled. 

"Wube daddy so much~" the little cooed before laughing, rolling about the blankets. 

Jimin watched his shows for a few hours till he got bored. He wanted his daddy home now. He wanted his daddy to make him food that would make his tummy warm and he wants his daddy to give him a bath. Whining, Jimin finds himself looking for his phone. 

His chubby hands grab at the phone. He lifts it up and opens up the messages, looking for his daddy's name. He tries to type out a text, but he can't remember how to spell some words so instead, the little calls his daddy. 

He waits, and waits, and waits till his daddy answers. 

"Jimin? What's wrong?" Yoongi answers. Jimin can here clicking in the background. 

The younger whines, "Miss daddy."

Yoongi sighs, putting aside his project for a second. "Little one, how long have you been little?" 

Jimin glances at the clock, unsure really how long he was little for. "Donno. 'Ince Barbie came on." 

Yoongi flicks his wrist to look at his watch. It's six now. He can leave soon, however, with Jimin being little, he needs to get back as soon as possible. Especially since he's been little for longer than either of them know. 

"Little one, can you be good till daddy gets home?" Yoongi closes out of his producing programs, collecting his things. 

Jimin rolls onto his back. "Mmmmmaybe." 

Yoongi sighs. "Well, daddy's gonna be home soon, just wait for me okay?"

Jimin sighs, "Otay." 

"I love you, Jiminie." 

"Wube you, daddy." 

Jimin waits till his daddy hangs up before he puts his phone down again. He sighs, curling into a ball, wanting his daddy home, now.

*

Yoongi sighs heavily, standing up and putting all of his things together into his bag. He slips it on before locking up for the night. Walking down to Bang PD's office, Yoongi knocks waiting to be called in. It's only been a month, but this is the second time he's had to leave early. 

"Come in," A gruff voice calls out. 

Yoongi slips in and sits in front of the elder. 

"Ah, Yoongi. How's it going?" Bang PD asks, setting aside a few documents. 

Yoongi nods, "Good, actually. I am having a great time here. But, I've got t-"

"You've gotta leave again?" 

Yoongi glances up at the man. The CEO is wearing a smile. 

"It's about that boy, right? Jimin?" 

Yoongi nods. 

"Well, you better go then. I'm sure the kid is waiting." 

Stunned, Yoongi stays seated. 

Bang PD nods. "Yoongi, you can leave early when needed. You have produced amazing tracks in this one month. You deserve to leave. Especially when you work another job on top of that." 

The younger glances down, twinning his hands together. "I know. But I feel..."

"I know." Bang PD sighs, looking over toward a case of records. "I use to work very hard, never letting myself have a break." He rubs his chin. "Y'konw, Yoongi, go ahead a take the rest of the weekend off. Don't come in tomorrow or Saturday. I'll see you Monday." 

Yoongi gapes at him. 

Bang PD stands and pats the younger on the shoulder. "Go. Jimin's waiting, right?" 

Yoongi nods, smiling before running out and driving home. 

*

Once Yoongi is home, he catches sight of blanket fort before he sees his little. The tv is playing a rerun of Barbie Dreamhouse and a bag of Pocky. A chubby hands lays next to it, the body hidden in the fort. Yoongi takes off his layers and curls under to see Jimin, curled in a blanket. He can see the sweatshirt of his own and the fuzzy clothes. 

Yoongi smiles, laying beside his little. He wraps himself around the boy, kissing his head. 

Jimin whines, wiggling about till his face to face with Yoongi. His doe eyes peek open, looking at his daddy. A wide smile graces his face. 

He places his hands on his cheeks, pressing together. "Dada." 

Yoongi chuckles. "My baby boy." 

Jimin giggles. "Miss you." 

Yoongi grins. He pecks his little's lips. "Daddy missed you too." 

 

 

 


	38. 03-09-19

"Daddy's birthday! Daddy's birthday!" Jimin jumps about the apartment as his hyung chuckles from the couch, his laptop out in front of him with a music track open, ready to be played for the little. But Jimin had other ideas then to be calm and big.

"Daddy!" Jimin leaps on the couch, laying across Yoongi's lap, looking up at him.

Yoongi's hand finds it's way into the soft blond locks. "Yes, little one?"

"Chiminie wishsed you the bestest best birthday 'ver!" Jimin giggles out as he stares at his caregiver. He looks at the small eyes observing him, the pretty lips that kiss away all the bad things and the beautiful nose that daddy lets him kiss when they are out in public. He really loves his daddy. He thinks his daddy is the prettiest daddy of all.

"What'cha looking at, baby?" Yoongi grins, his little's eyes glazing over. He knows this look of silent awe; he's been on the receiving end for a while now.

Jimin gently raises a hand, fingers reaching for Yoongi's ear. He runs his finger tips over the smooth skin. He then just hold the lobe in with his chubby hands. Yoongi doesn't say anything despite it being the first time Jimin has ever done this.

"Dada..."

"Yeah, Chiminie?"

Jimin mumbles something.

"Words, little one," Yoongi whispers.

"Pwetty." Jimin's eyes tear slightly. "Dada so pwetty..." A tear rolls down his flushed cheeks.

Furrowing his brow, Yoongi sat his laptop on the floor, forgetting about the song. His hands find their way to Jimin's cheeks, wiping away the tears that fall slowly. "Little one, what's wrong?"

Jimin doesn't know what's wrong. He lifts his other hand to his cheeks where his daddy's hands are and feels the wetness. He stares at his daddy's eyes. He shrugs, unsure of what's happening.

"Awe, my baby boy." Yoongi leans down and kisses his little, staying close by after they part. "It's gonna be okay."

Jimin knows that. He knows his daddy makes everything okay. Jimin's face pinches. "Donno why sad, dada."

Yoongi chuckles, breath brushing against Jimin's lips. "You don't have to be sad to cry. You can have happy tears too."

Jimin bites his lip, doe eyes widening. "Weally?"

"Really really."

Jimin giggles, eyes squeezing shut as he smiles. A few tears fall again. "Okay, daddy!"

*

Yoongi sits on the floor of Namjoon's apartment, his little snuggles into his side, best friends surrounding him. The lights are off, candles lit here and there to give off a warm feeling as the gang eat Jin's food he made for the occasion.

Namjoon and Jin sits together, arms brushing. Yoongi rolls his eyes. The two just need to get it together already. He can see Jungkook's big as he sits and munches on his food. Hoseok is cuddled up next to Taehyung as the younger runs his hands through Jungkook's locks. Yoongi never thought the relationship was going to work, however, they have proved him wrong.

His eyes drift to his boyfriend, who's been little all day. The boy is curled around his arm, letting Yoongi feed him. He loves it when his little one is needy and clingy. He holds on tight as Yoongi feeds his bites off his plate. A kiss is always to follow. He takes note that his eyes are drifting shut with the music lulling him to sleep.

Yoongi's in love. He never thought he'd find it in a soft haired boy with plush lips and full cheeks and crescent moons as eyes when he smiles.

The elder lets his mind drift back to this morning when Jimin called him pretty and cried. He was confused as to why his baby would just space out like that. It's happened before, when he has a panic attack. However, it's never happened to Jimin when he is little and perfectly okay. By the sound of it, the little was regressing slightly and something about Yoongi made him to emotional the only way to let the emotion out was to tear up. Sure, he was taken back that the emotion was created by him loving his baby boy (and his own looks), but he was grateful it wasn't a panic attack.

Jimin stirs from his spot next to Yoongi, head lifting. "Hey hyung."

Yoongi glances at Jimin, eye brow raised. "Hey baby."

"I'm big now. And have to use the bathroom," He giggles before letting go of his boyfriend.

Yoongi watches him go, confused as to why his big again.

Namjoon notices Jimin leave. "Hey hyung."

Yoongi glances at him, "What?"

"How's it feel to be an old man?" He laughs.

Jin smacks his shoulder. "And what am I? Ancient?"

"Nah, you dead." Taehyung pipes in. Hoseok and Jungkook laugh at their boyfriend's joke.

Seokjin groans before turning back to his meal. "All these un grateful brats."

Yoongi shakes his head at the bickering.

He glances at the hallway leading to the bathroom, confused as to why it's taking so long.

Suddenly, Taehyung and Jungkook get up and blow out all the candles except one. He notices that Seokjin pulled out his phone. Confusion is wiped away once he hears Jimin's lovely voice flitter through the stillness of the apartment.

"Happy birthday to you..."

Jimin comes out, holding a cake in his hands, face lit by the candles. His voice is joined beautifully by everyone else (surprisingly because let's be honest they'd all dead ass butcher it for the hell of it). Jimin kneels in front of his hyung.

Yoongi is struck by how beautiful his baby boy is. Ethereal, really. Jimin whispers the last part softly to Yoongi.

"Happy birthday dear daddy," A cheeky wink thrown in there, "Happy birthday to you."

As the dumbasses all hold out a long note, Yoongi quickly blows out the candle and puts the cake down before taking his baby boy into his arms and holding him close as he kisses his lips.

Jimin giggles against him as a chorus of groans sound.

Seokjin shouts, "Oh shut up. You three all share spit too."

"Yeha, but you share it with Namjoon hyung," Jungkook fires back.

Jimin giggles more as the sound of struggling and fighting breaks out around them, however, Yoongi continues to kiss him as the two slip into their own world.

*

Yoongi pushes Jimin against the door to their apartment, slightly buzzed from the soju they had at Namjoon's.

Jimin tries, half heartedly, to push Yoongi off him. "Hyung, let me inside."

Yoongi kisses down his neck.

"Hyung, someone could see."

"Fuck if I care."

Jimin moans slightly before really pushing, knowing his hyung will have him cumming before they even walk inside. He quickly gets the door unlocked. He turns to Yoongi, pointing a finger.

"Stay."

Before Yoongi could squeeze inside, Jimin shuts the door. Yoongi leans against it, arms covering his head. Damn, he just wanted to fuck his baby, but now he's gone and locked him out. He's probably got good reasons, though.

About ten minutes later, Jimin unlocks the door. Yoongi pushes into a dark apartment, lit only by the lights they strung up along the window. However, they aren't on the window anymore. Instead, Jimin kneels on the floor, pink boy shorts hugging his hips and thighs, pushed up to reveal more skin, the lights wrapping around him like rope.

The boy has his lips puckered into a pout, eyes watching his boyfriend.

Yoongi steps in more, breath taken by the beauty that is his baby boy.

"Happy birthday, hyung."

 


	39. 03-15-19

"Should we just get married?"

Yoongi glances at Jimin. "Babe we've talked bout this..."

Jimin frowns. "I know. But perhaps-"

"We can't."

Jimin sighs. "Is that the reason or is it because you just don't love me?"

Yoongi sits up straighter on the bed, Jimin's body prone. "What the fuck? Jimin, you know damn well I love you and would fight tooth and nail to marry you but it just can't be done yet."

Jimin's eyes grow watery as he looks the other way. "But I just wan-" he hiccups.

Yoongi nite his lip and curls himself around Jimin's body, holding him close. "Baby, someday I will give you that, but for now, we just can't."

*

"He what?"

"He wants to get married," Yoongi sighs as he picks at the lunch Jimin packed for him.

Lee Hyun sits opposite him in his studio. "This is your boyfriend, right?"

Being gay in Korea isn't the most expected, however, Yoongi is glad that the company is so understanding.

Yoongi nods. "Yeah, hyung. He's just... he's really admit about it. And like I love him and would but..."

"The laws," Lee Hyun finishes for him. He ruffles Yoongi's hair. "You know, your a sap."

Yoongi swats away the hand. "Ayk- I know okay? Jimin tells me all the time."

Lee Hyun laughs as he takes in actually how whipped the young producer is.

"At my old job, I'm pretty certain everyone but my closest co-worker though Jimin was like a kid or something." Yoongi pushes about his food slightly, grinning.

"Why's that?"

"He can be sometimes, but again, I still love 'me."

Lee Hyun smiles, shaking his head at the younger.

*

Jimin lays on his stomach as he watches Jungkook play with his toys and Hoseok. He's not little as he watches; doesn't feel himself slipping. No regression happening. Just watching. He has a fond feeling in his chest as he watches the two.

Taehyung is at work as the other two watch him since his caregiver has deemed Jimin too little to take care of himself.

"I wanna marry Yoongi."

Hoseok stops and stares at Jimin.

Jungkook continues his playing.

"What did you sa-"

"I wanna marry Yoongi hyung."

"Jiminie. You guys haven't been-"

"I get that but I still wanna." Jimin rolls onto his side and hugs a pillow close. "I just wanna be able to call him mine."

Hoseok frowns, soft eyes taking in Jimin. The younger is visibly upset at this. The poor thing knows all the reasons he can't but he wants. "You can still call him yours."

"But I want everyone to know."

"Give 'im a pwomise wing..." Jungkook speaks up, the younger of the three proving himself.

Jimin sits up, a bright smile forcing its way to his lips. "Kookie, you are so smart!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otay otay! My opinion on marriage is that if you wanna get married go for it! I'll be happy for you. However, for some it is just a piece of paper and doesn't show anything. It was (A LONG TIME AGO) a representation of possession of a woman to a man. For me, it is just a ring on a finger. For some it is a way to show that they are deciated to each other. Some countries don't give married couples any better benefits then they do unmarried couple. However, you get married if you want. I have friends who are fighting to get married because for them, in their state, they are unable to get married since they are both girls. For them, it is an image of freedom and equality for LGBTQ+ communities. So, don't hate on people who don't want to get married. Don't ask people if they are going to get married. Just let them live their lives the way they want. I'm just gonna plug @Simplynaillogical (a youtuber who is actually funny and really a good role model). She and her boyfriend have been together for a long time and don't want to get married or have kids. They explain in MULTIPLE videos why they don't want either. Watch the video that she reads rumors about her self (while she seeps in tea because she's crazy) and you'll get her answer on that question from another point of view. ANYWAY! enough of my rant here. Thanks for reading!


	40. 06-20-18

The café was daunting as Jimin watched it come into view as he and Yoongi walked toward the small hole in the wall. It was the only place that would be quiet enough for Jimin to work in that also worked with his school's schedule and was also close to the new apartment. Jimin felt bad that Yoongi was doing most of the heavy lifting since Jimin had to quit his other job for safety reasons.

_"You'll need to find a new residence and a new workplace due to the chance of one of those men Chen shi let rape you."_

_Jimin tensed against Yoongi's shoulder. He knew this was going to happen once he heard that the police wanted to know everything about the relationship he had with Chen. He just didn't think they would say it so bluntly._

_Thankfully, Yoongi was a sweetheart like always._

_"He'll be moving in with me at the end of the month into a new apartment a few blocks from his school. We can look into a new workplace after that and the court case is settled."_

_The detective nodded, writing down a quick note. "Where exactly is this new residence? We just want to make sure that Jimin shi is-"_

_"He'll be fine, but I understand the hesitancy," Yoongi interrupts before stating the address of the new studio apartment. Jimin tucks himself closer into Yoongi as he hashes out the details._

Jimin will forever be grateful for Yoongi. However, he can't stand that he isn't helping with bills and soon, he'll be going back to school, meaning he needs to find a way to pay for tuition since Chen always paid for him; one way he kept Jimin to himself for so long.

_"I'm the only way you are gonna even get through school, Jimin," Chen growled, gripping tighter onto Jimin's fringe. "You just don't get it, do you?"_

"Hey, baby? You okay?" Yoongi runs his fingers through Jimin's bangs as his breath speeds.

Jimin swallows thickly. "W-when is the interview?"

"In a few. Why? What's the matter?" Yoongi pulls them to the side, holding the younger's arms to make him face him.

"Need a second," the younger mumbles as he leans forward, forehead bumping into Yoongi's shoulder.

Yoongi stands strong, holding still as he lets Jimin take the time he needs. "Of course, baby."

The pet names were never there when Jimin was with Chen. He only used derogatory names.

_Slut._

_Whore._

_Bitch._

Jimin's fingers cling tighter at the fabric of Yoongi's flannel he threw on for the breezy morning. Yoongi could feel the younger slipping into a headspace they don't need, ever.

He acts quick, pulling the younger gently to his chest, placing his hands on his back. He spreads his fingers to cover more space. He leans in and places kisses against Jimin's hair.

"Focus on my breathing, Jimin. Inhale," Yoongi demonstrates with Jimin hesitantly following, "exhale."

They stand for a few minutes. Jimin's frantic mind slows till he only knows Yoongi. Only soft hands and warm words and caressing kisses. He only knows love.

The younger pulls away slightly to look at Yoongi. "I think we late."

Yoongi smiles. "No. We're running on our time. We're never late." He bumps noses with Jimin.

The younger giggles before letting Yoongi lead him to the cafe.

*

The shop is small and miss matched furniture sits everywhere. The walls are covered in artwork or plants. The counter has pastries and cakes and bungles all laid out for costumers. The menu is printed neatly in chalk on a blackboard hanging above the register.

A younger girl stands at the register, staring dreamily at the college student working on an assignment two tables away from the counter. Her hair is high up on her head. Jimin and Yoongi walk up to her. The elder taps on the glass top.

She startles before straightening herself out. "Oh! Hello to Jennie's! What'cha havin?"

Her handwritten name tag reads Lisa.

Yoongi smiles. "We're actually here to meet with Jennie shi."

Her eyes widen. "Oh! Your here for the interview." She smiles as she heads out the side of the counter and leads them with a flick of her wrist. "She's running a little late due to a mishap but all is good."

Lisa directs them to sit in a corner of the cafe with their backs toward the wall so that they can see everyone. Jimin loves her for that. Yoongi sits next to him, subtly laying his arm over his chair to bring his closer.

Lisa lets them be as she goes back to her job — and ogling the poor college student.

Jimin takes a deep breath and leans fully into Yoongi as they wait for Jennie. Jimin talked to her over the phone once before she pretty much gave him the job. She wanted, however, for him to come in to see if he'd be able to work in this kind of environment. She was very understanding when Yoongi had set up their phone call, discussing with her why they were selective on to where and when Jimin would work.

As Jimin took a deep breath, he saw a woman dressed in a simple sundress walk over to the counter. Lisa and her share a word before the woman walks over.

She bows as Yoongi and Jimin stand to greet her. "Hi there. I'm Jennie. It's greet to meet you guys."

Yoongi smiles. "It's nice to meet you Jennie shi. I'm Yoongi. This is Jimin."

Jimin smiles shyly. "Hello Jennie shi."

Jennie giggles as she motions for them to take a seat. "Jimin shi you are just so cute!" She pays her cheeks. "Oh man I need to calm down."

The younger is taken back by the outburst. His cheeks warm. "Thank you."

"Now, I've already talked to you and you pretty much got the job so, I just need to know if you'd be able to work here without feeling uncomfortable."

Jennie explains the duties he'd have a barista.

"It doesn't get much busier than a line of five and two tables full. Really, we have a bunch of college kids and are full of just regulars. Everyone here knows what we're about and why we are about it." Jennie reaches out for Jimin's hand that lays on the table. He doesn't flinch away when she lightly taps his hand. "We just want you to be comfortable here. We want to help you. Everyone has a story and we want to help you write the next chapter."

*  
06-22-18

On his third day of training, Jimin stands next to Lisa, who turns out to be Jungkook's age, as she teaches him how the register works and how the drinks are made. They haven't been busy as they work. He had a lecture earlier and expected to come in and the place be busy. But no, not like his first day.

Lisa takes a step back. "Next costumer you take and then you can go home for today. You've worked hard."

Jimin smiles, bowing slightly. "Thank you, Lisa."

She waves him off and starts to stare dreamily at the college student who constantly comes in. Jimin rolls his eyes.

The bell over the door rings, signaling a costumer. Jimin turns to greet them, but finds Yoongi standing in the low lighting of the cafe. Jimin's surprised. He glances at the time. It's not yet closing time at the record store. What's Yoongi doing?

The elder grins as he walks up. "Hello."

"Hello."

Yoongi leans against the counter, smirking as he pulls out his wallet. "Hmm, I was thinking I'd get a coffee, but I just might want to get a little Mochi instead."

Jimin giggles as he types in Yoongi's order, knowing the man too well. "We sadly don't have Mochi."

Yoongi frowns. "Are you sure? I think I see one right here, though." He reaches out and pokes Jimin's cheek.

Lisa squeals. "That was too cute."

Jimin blushes furiously as Yoongi chuckles. The younger grabs the money from Yoongi before getting started on his drink.

*  
03-19-19

Jimin leans against the glass counter top as he reads through his textbook, scribbling notes in the margins. The cafe he's been working at for almost a year is close to closing and he can't wait till he can go home.

Lisa is cleaning the espresso machine as Jennie wipes down tables. The youngest of the three is still ogling the college student. Jimin has told her just to ask him out.

_"You can't just ask out a very attractive man."_

_"I did."_

_"Shut up, Jimin. Not everyone is as lucky as you."_

As he gets lost in his book, the door of the cafe opens. A cool breezy passes over him and he glances up to see his boyfriend standing in front of him. He grins, putting his books aside.

"What are you doing here, hyung?"

Jimin looks over the elder. Yoongi's wearing a pair of slacks with a sweater-button up pairing on top. He had a meeting this morning and damn, he looks good. His glasses hang off his nose as his hair is ruffled on top his head.

Yoongi leans against the counter, looking at his boyfriend. "I am here, sir, to get a coffee."

Jimin loves when Yoongi does this. He has no clue why but he does.

"Well, sir, we have lots of coffee here." Jimin grins, leaning in.

Yoongi bites his lip, glancing over Jimin. His gaze makes the younger warmer. "Do you sell Mochi?"

Jimin giggles. This again. "We don't."

"Hmm, I swear there's some right here." Yoongi leans forward more, nipping at Jimin's cheek.

As the younger blushes, Lisa gags in the background. "It was cute the first few times, now it's just disgusting."

The couple laugh.

 

 


	41. 03-24-19

Jimin sits on the stool that is behind the counter of the cafe, waiting for the clock to strike 9 so he can close up for good and go home. He's been taking the later shifts more due to Yoongi getting home later because of a project he's been working on. He doesn't mind too much. It means mornings with Yoongi because the elder doesn't have to be in till 10 and he doesn't have class till 12 on most days.

However, when he's feeling particularly little, his body doesn't want to have to go to school and then work. He just wants to go home and cuddle up with his favorite two things in the whole wide world: Pinkie and his daddy. So when he's feeling little, being at work is the worst. Aka, now.

He pulls out his backpack where he packed away all his textbooks and notebooks for the day and then where he also hid an adult coloring book and colored pencils. The adult coloring books are harder and force Jimin to stay big while coloring, but let his mind relax. The colored pencils are because they look nicer.

As he gets started on his page of a scene from a garden somewhere, he lets his mind drift. A lot of the times he'd be too nervous to think of anything. But right now, he's feeling like he can wander in his mind.

Jimin believes that his mind is like a hallway of four doors. One is labeled Chiminie because duh, Chiminie is little him. He decides maybe it's not the smartest to open that one. He has another labeled Daddy. Anything and everything relating the elder is in there. That one usually opens with Chiminie's door. So no. He goes to another and quickly turns. That one is filled to the brim with bad stuff the door has wood torn from it from nails prying at it, blood stains it. The whole thing is dark and forms a chill when you go near it. Jimin goes toward the last door.

_Jimin._

He likes this one. It's where he can think about his favorite things. Like dancing and his friends. Dr. Choi taught him the trick of hiding everything behind doors and opening them in his mind so that the bad stuff doesn't touch the good stuff.

As he colors away, the cafe door swings open. He doesn't realize someone is here until a coin drops down on the counter. Jimin flinches harshly, shooting upright. He takes in the man before him.

Detective Daeyoon.

He worked on his case all those months ago. He was the one to arrest Chen. He seems to recognize Jimin.

"Detective," Jimin mumbles, the bad door rumbling.

Detective Daeyoon glances around. "So you started working here?"

Jimin nods, pushing his coloring to the side.

Daeyoon smiles. "I knew about this place but didn't know they hired someone new. Jennie's a smart girl. She can hide people for a long time without someone finding out."

Jimin knows. They had a scare a week after he started working here. One of the men who Chen let have their way with Jimin showed up and started to have a fit when he saw Jimin, yelling that he was the reason Chen was behind bars. He was arrested.

The younger shakes his head, glancing down. "C-can I get you something?"

Daeyoon takes a second before nodding. "One black coffee. Got a late night."

Jimin nods before bustling about to get the coffee.

"So, how've you been? Still with that Min boy?"

Jimin's hands shake as he get the coffee into the to-go cup. "Mhm. We live together."

"I was wondering if it'd work out. Most people in your situation don't last past a year."

Detective Daeyoon was never the most empathetic. Yoongi hates him with a passion ever since he made Jimin cry.

"We've been together for a long time now."

"That's good. Proud of you Jimin for making the right choices." He takes the coffee and leaves just enough to pay. "I'll see you around."

Jimin bows as the elder leaves. He lifts his eyes to the clock. 9:01.

*

Jimin gets home to an empty house. Yoongi texted him he'd be later than usually because of a set back. The younger clambers about as he gets ready for bed. He changes into a pair of Yoongi's sweatpants and sweatshirts and then a pair of Yoongi's socks because they all smell like daddy and nobody can tell him different.

He climbs into bed with Pinkie tucked up under his chin and stares at the clock, waiting.

*

10:46.

The door of the studio apartment opens. It locks with a click. Footsteps lead to the bed. Clothes rustle before hitting the ground with shoes and bag already tossed off. A body heaves itself onto the bed, an arm falling over Jimin.

The little sobs as he finally has his daddy next to him.

"Baby?" Yoongi is sitting up right and leaning over the little, gathering him into his arms. "Little one, it's alright. Daddy's here."

Jimin's chubby fingers winding themselves into his daddy's locks as he sobs into his chest.

 


	42. 04-01-19

It was the first of April and the sun was shining. However, a thin layer of now still sat on the ground. Jimin grinned as his feet dragged threw the snowy grass. Giggling softly, he felt himself drift toward the business building on campus and into his lecture hall. He sat down and pulled out his notebook. As he was deciding between a blue glitter pen and a plain black one, Taehyung sat next to him.

"OMG Jimin. You would not believe what Jungkook did last night. He freakin- hey? What are you doing?" Taehyung stopped mid sentence to comment on the way his best friend was biting his lip, deep in thought over which pen to use.

"Donno." Jimin pulled up both pens to show Tae, "Should I use the bwue one or the bwack one?"

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, not liking what he was seeing. Jimin was falling into a head space that isn't safe while out without his caregiver or someone to stay with him the rest of the day. He had to somehow get him to stay big.

"Hey, Jimin. We should use the black one today. And try to stay big."

Jimin pouted, dropping his blue pen back into his pencil case. "I know. But I wanna be," he looked around and then cupped his mouth so that he was whispering just to Taehyung, "little."

Taehyung smiled, sighing. "I know, but it's best if we stay big today. Or at least till tonight when we all get home and can be with our hyungs and Jungkookie."

Jimin grinned, remembering that the group were going to meet up for dinner. "Oh, yeah. Jinnie hyung is gonna make my favorite he said."

Taehyung grinned. At least he was saying hyung and his 'R's and 'W's weren't slurred.

*

Jimin was bouncing in his seat as the last seconds of his day were ticking away. He couldn't wait to get home to Yoongi. The elder got off work early and was already waiting for him at home. The younger couldn't wait to wear his favorite skirt for his hyung and his favorite shirt with his makeup and hair done. He also recently got a set of press on gel nails that actually look good. He tried on a set yesterday morning when Yoongi ran off to get groceries. He fell in love with them.

So today, Jimin wanted to look extra pretty for his hyung. Maybe that's why he runs all the way home and completely forgets that the guys are coming over. Maybe that's why he rams into the door, unlocking it to see a freightened Yoongi clutching his notebook to his chest with his headphones and glasses askew.

Jimin giggles as he tosses off all his outerwear and shoes, shoving his feet into his fuzzy slippers. He skips over to his hyung and kisses his nose before going to the closet. He quickly turns to see Yoongi hasn't moved.

"Hyung," Jimin giggles again, "don't look. It's a surprise."

Yoongi nods slowly before getting up and going to the kitchen, blcoking his view of Jimin at the closet. The younger smiles and goes to grab his skirt and crop top that he wanted to wear. His hands run over a pair of panties before he smirks, grabbing those and his fishnets. He scurries into the bathroom and locks himself away until his ready.

Yoongi pouts a little as his baby runs into the bathroom. What's gotten into him today? This morning he was all soft words and caressing hands. Taehyung had texted him to let him know that Jimin almost slipped into little space in class today and for him to expect a little Jimin when the younger got home. But instead, he slams into the door, scarring the living shit out of him and then tells him to turn away from him getting his clothes for the night. He also called him hyung, meaning he's not little. Or he's hiding it.

The elder hums as he goes back to writing. A few minutes later a knock is heard before Seokjin lets himself in.

Yoongi groans. "Okay, I know you are my landlord and also my friend, but can you not just walk in. What if me and Jimin were fucking?"

Jin, glares at him, arms full of bags and tuple wear. The aroma wafting from said bags and tuple wear hits Yoongi's nose. "Wouldn't be the first time."

No, it wouldn't. Jin has walked in on them having sex. Pretty aggressive sex at that.

_"Yoongles, I didn't know you were so kinky."_

_Jimin's soft giggles were heard, "Hyung, I'm kinkier."_

_The two laughed as Yoongi groaned into his hands._

"Where's the little one, anyway? The guys are gonna be here soon." Jin set down his load and started to get things ready for dinner.

Yoongi started to put away his lyrics and headphones. "He came home all hyper and told me he had like a surprise or something. He's in the bathroom."

Seokjin smiled. "Oh fun. Let me go check on him."

The eldest went to the door and heard soft humming. Grinning, he knocked.

"Yoonie, I told you. It's a surprise." Jimin's soft voice fluttered through the door.

Seokjin sighed, heart warming at how this little angle sounds so happy. "Good thing it's me then."

A gasp came before the door flung open. He was dragged inside before Jimin slammed it shut, leaning on it.

Seokjin took in the boy's outfit. Knee high socks covered fishnet legs. His skirt was a pleated navy blue matching the crop top button up that dusted the top of the skirt. He looked like a little school girl. He had half his make up down and a tiny curling iron was heating up.

"Oh no..." Jimin sighed. "I forgot it was dinner tonight." The little pouted.

Jin sighed. He took Jimin's hands in his. "Well, then we better make you look real nice for your daddy."

Jimin giggled as he turned toward the mirror. "Can Jiminie do your make up, hyung?"

Seokjin smiled. "If you let me help with your hair. We can't let you burn your pretty little fingers." He took said fingers in his and pertained to eat them. Jimin laughed.

Yoongi heard the burst of laughter and smiled. His baby is so loved. by him and also the guys. They all love him. He deserves it too.

*

Taehyung, Jungkook and Hoseok arrived with Jungkook's game console and bag of games in tow.

Jungkook looked around. "Where's Chiminie?"

Ah, he's little today. "In the bathroom with Jin. They're getting ready."

Jungkook glanced at his caregivers before they nodded and let him skip off to the bathroom. He was tugged right in, a yelp escaping him.

Taehyung was the first to question what was happening.

Yoongi shrugged. "Donno. Jimin came running home and quickly shut himself in there and then Jin joined him. And now Jungkook."

A burst of laughter came. All three of the caregivers looked over the bathroom door. Three different laughs could be heard. A smile graced Yoongi's lips. He was happy his baby was happy.

"Hey! Stob it!"

A burst of laughter.

"S T O P!"

Jimin's laughter.

"I T!"

More laughter.

Namjoon walked in on that. "What the hell?"

*

Yoongi and Namjoon are sitting at the table, Taehyung and Hoseok on the other side. They all stared at the food. Jin had came out, make up on, and told them to start setting the table. He placed all the food out and then went back to the bathroom.

"If they don't come out in two seconds, Imma bout to smash," Hoseok groaned.

Namjoon groaned as well, holding his stomach. "I know. I'm starving."

Right as Taehyung was reaching for the noodles, Jin smacked his hand. "Don't even think about it." He sat down at the head of the table. "They are coming."

Jungkook cam skipping out and sat down in between his caregivers. his hair was slightly curled and he had lip gloss and mascara on. He turned to his caregivers and smiled. "Do I look pretty?"

Taehyung flushed. "You look beautiful."

Hoseok shone his famous heart smile. "You look like a million stars, Kookie." The two leant in and kissed each cheek as Jungkook blushed.

Yoongi was caught up in Jungkook's little scene that he didn't notice Jimin come out. He sat himself in Yoongi's lap. The elder blinked a few times before taking in the boy in front of him. His eyes were dusted with pink eyeshadow and lips tinted a cherry red. His earring were dangling and his outfit took Yoongi's breath away. His thighs were on display, flesh slightly poking out of the netting of his stocking. Yoongi couldn't breathe.

Taehyung was the first to break Yoongi's spell. He cat called Jimin, making the younger blush and hide in Yoongi's neck. "Damn, Jiminie. You look hot."

Namjoon was taken with Jin's appearance that he forgot about the couple next to him. Instead he leaned in closer to the eldest.

Jungkook started trying to feed himself, his caregivers going to him.

Yoongi was stunned. Jimin doesn't dress up like this unless their alone. He places his hands on Jimin; one on the small of his back and the other on his thigh, fingers dipping in between them. Jimin shivers slightly.

"Little one?" Yoongi whispers into his ear as the group starts eating.

Jimin traces his lips over Yoongi's ear. "Hyung, I'm not little."

Yoongi smirks, turning to hide in Jimin's hair. "Sorry, baby boy."

"Do I look pretty, hyung?"

The same question as Jungkook except Jimin's voice is breathy, bordering on moaning.

Yoongi closes his eyes to get a grip on himself. "So pretty, baby." His hand resting his thigh slides up to run against silk. "Panties, too, baby?"

"Wanted to look pretty for hyung."

Before Yoongi could do anything stupid, Jimin turns and starts loading up their plates, feeding both of them as Yoongi holds him close.

*

As the dinner plates and leftovers are taken care of, the group relocates to the living area. Jin and Namjoon sit on the couch as Jungkook, Hoseok and Taehyung sit on the floor. Yoongi sits on the couch and pulls Jimin to sit in his lap.

Jimin feels himself falling more into a sub headspace. He's responsive, but only with Yoongi really. The others might just think he's little, but Yoongi knows better. he can feel his baby hard as he moves around and straddles Yoongi, holding him close. The elder pulls a blanket around them as the group starts up Mario Cart for a little tournament.

"Hyung! Hoseok turns to Yoongi, "You wanna play."

Yoongi nods as he grabs the controller. He spreads his legs slightly before placing a kiss on Jimin's ear. He hears a breathy whimper sound against his neck.

"Baby, you gotta stay quiet."

Yoongi gets paired up with Seokjin as Namjoon and Hoseok team up and the younger two play on their switches to allow everyone to play. Minus Jimin.

"Are you sure you don wanna play, Jiminie?" Jungkook asks.

Jimin doesn't trust his voice, but he knows that Yoongi would want him to answer. Taking a deep breath, he turns his head to look at the younger. "Yeah, Kookie. I'll play another time."

Jungkook nods. Jimin retreats into Yoongi's neck. He can feel Yoongi's breath against his ear.

"Such a good boy."

Jimin can feel his dick hardening. He shouldn't be turned on right now. They have guests. But he's been feeling all pretty and Yoongi keeps letting his hands wander and his eyes caress him. Plus his giving him so much praise. Of course, Jimin would get a boner as his friends are around them.

Yoongi spreads his thighs again, causing Jimin's to spread as well, dick rubbing against Yoongi's stomach that's gotten more toned thanks to them going to the gym together.

Yoongi lags behind everyone, like normal, Jimin can feel himself rub against the elder each time he jerks. Quiet moans leave his month, ghosting over Yoongi's neck. The elder loses and tells the group to play without him. His hands sneak under the blanket and hold Jimin's ass, fingers slipping throw the netting. A breath slips from Jimin's lips.

"Baby boy. Be quiet. Everyone's gonna leave soon."

Jimin bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. He can do this. The group is loud and probably can't hear his tiny whimpers as Yoongi's long finger rubs against his rim.

A hand comes up to his lips, pressing in for him to suck on. Which is actually something Jimin does when he's little. He suckles on the digits as he turns his head into Yoongi's chest, away from Namjoon and Seokjin. His boyfriend takes his hand away and slips it back underneath his skirt and panties. He feels Yoongi slip a finger in, moving slowly, not letting the younger get too worked up.

His hips buck slightly. Yoongi growls slightly, other hand holding his hips. "Don't move baby."

Jimin moans as Taehyung and Jungkook yell in victory.

"Oh, forget this. I'm leaving. Yoongi, wash my dishes and I'll collect them tomorrow. I'm too lazy to get them tonight." Seokjin gets up to leave, Namjoon following.

"I'll walk you home, hyung."

Jimin can feel Yoongi chuckle. "Okay, hyung. See ya guys later."

The door closes as another finger slips into Jimin's entrance.

"I think we'll get going too."

Yoongi nods.

"Yeah, Jiminie is sweeping anyways." Jungkook whispers, voice still traveling along the air rather loud.

"Alright. We'll see you guys later."

Jimin tries to hold in his moans as Yoongi's other hand starts stroking his little cock through his panties. He can hear Taehyung and Jungkook cleaning up the games and controllers. Hoseok and Yoongi make conversation like normal like Yoongi doesn't have three fingers shoved deep in Jimin's ass, hand slick with his precum.

Finally, the three leave and Jimin lets a lewd moan escape. Yoongi tosses the blanket off of them and takes his hands away from Jimin's body. the younger whines high in his throat. Yoongi lays him back and shoves his fingers back into him, working him open faster this time.

"Teasing me all night in this little outfit of yours," Yoongi growls as he leans over Jimin, raking up his shirt to kiss at his nipple till they perk up.

Jimin's hands find purchase in Yoongi's hair.

"You think it's funny making your hyung hard, pressing up against him as everyone was there?"

Jimin's eyes roll back into his head as Yoongi's fingers brush against his prostate. "Please, da-daddy."

Yoongi bites on his nipple and sucks on it as his scissors his fingers.

Soon, Yoongi is pulling away and reaching for his shirt's hem. He pulls it off before flipping Jimin over and ripping open his fishnets and pulling his panties down. His tongue replaces his fingers and Jimin cries out in pleasure.

"Ye- Yes, right there... so good."

Yoongi laps at his rim, sucking on it before he's gone. Jimin whines, turning over to see Yoongi leaving. HIs hands reach out.

"Co-ome back."

Yoongi smiles. "I'll be right back baby." He quickly grabs the lube before he's back on the sofa, going to town on Jimin's ass.

A finger joins before Yoongi's pressing his tip to Jimin's entrance.

"How are we, baby boy?"

"Green," Jimin moans right before Yoongi's slipping into the warmth of Jimin's hole.

The elder sets the pace fast, chasing the heat they've been feeling all night. Jimin's cock rubs against the sofa's fabric and he'd be lying if the friction of the fabric was unwelcomed. Yoongi's hands grip him tightly. His hips snap as Jimin moans.

He leans over his baby. "Fuck," He bites out, "so good, baby. So tight."

"F-full, dadd-addy. So good," Jimin's voice cracks on a moan as the familiar coil in his stomach tightens.

Yoongi presses closer, fucking into Jimin harder. The younger tips over, hands feeling for Yoongi's. The elder intertwines their hands as he fucks into Jimin. His orgasm comes and the two of them sit there, coming down from their highs.

Yoongi sits up and starts to pull out as Jimin whines.

"No~ Daddy. It gonna come out~" He whines.

Yoongi raises an eyebrow before reaching over to the side table and pulling out a small box of stuff he threw in there before Seokjin came over. He pulls out a plug that was laying on the ground from last night's adventures. He leans over, peppering Jimin's back with kisses as he slides out.

He fits the plug in before reaching for the wet wipes on the table as well. He cleans himself up, tucking himself back into his pants.

He takes in Jimin. His shirt is raked up, hair a mess, eye make up ruined from the tears in his eyes. His skirt is pushed up over his ass, fishnets torn, hanging open to see his ass plugged, dirtied with his orgasm.

Jimin moans as he feels Yoongi's tongue on his ass, gentle lapping at his rim, still stretched by the plug.

"Daddy..."

"I think it's bath time, what do you think?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I am finally caught up with my updates on Wattpad. From now on, updates will be more spread out. Plus, is this any good??? Also the coNCEPT PHOTOS?!?? ......deceased....


	43. 04-04-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before we start...   
> There is a HUGE wildfire going on in the eastern side of South Korea. I've got some friends over there and one of them is fighting the fires. It's a level three which means it's a national emergency... That's how big this is. Anyway, I just wanted to ask that you guys pray and just give positive energy out for the whole country. This is a huge thing. The Blue House is trying to get North Korea's help. I don't have much information on it since I'm not there and I can't get a hold of my friends.   
> SO please pray adn sned that positive energy...

The rain was falling slow. How does rain fall slow. Jimin sat on the bed, looking out the tiny window into the world of Seoul. The air was thick, making the rain fall slow. Jimin squinted, tilting his head. Can rain fall slow? The drops dribbled down the window. 

In front of him laid his computer, opened up to his registration for next fall. His mind is falling rapidly out of his head. The world outside is sluggish. Slow. 

There's a letter on the counter, half opened, addressed to one Min Yoongi. 

A coffee stained music score sits on the piano's bench. 

The rain. It's slow. 

Jimin sighs. He shuts his computer and lays down, taking a pillow and hugging it to his chest. Burying his head into the soft cotton, Jimin breathes. He focuses on the breathing. Not the letter. Not the coffee stain. Not the slow rain. Just is breathing. 

In. 

Out.

In. 

Out. 

*

Band PD waves his hand to dismiss the producers he asked to meet with him. Yoongi was included. Getting up, the producer walks his way out of the room, down to the elevator to head toward his office. He hops in and presses his floor. As the elevator heads down, it stops. A group of three hop on, all dressed in high school uniforms. They must be trainees. 

They all notice him and bow before going back to their conversation. 

Yoongi huddles into the corner. This is too much. He can't go through with the rest of today. He should have asked for the day off. But he left Jimin home alone on his only day off with that damn letter. 

The letter. The letter that has left him with a heaving chest all day. 

The boys get off, leaving the elder with his thoughts. 

Not a good idea. 

*

"How was work?" 

"Good." 

*

Yoongi wakes in the middle of the night to the sound of sobbing. Before he can make out if Jimin is alright, he realizes that the sound has stopped. He reaches for his face to scrub a hand over it to feel tears. 

"Fuck." 

Jimin stirs, rolling over to look at the elder. 

"Yoongi? Are you okay?" Jimin sits up, reaching out for the elder. "What's wrong?" 

Yoongi grabs ahold of his hands. His Jimin. His baby. The little one with the chubby hands and the beautiful smile and the amazing talented feet and the most caring heart. His little one who won't have a daddy soon. The smallest one who is the strongest. He won't have his hyung anymore. At least not for a while. 

"Damnit." Yoongi squeezes his eyes shut and falls into Jimin's shoulders. 

The younger holds on the his hyung as he cries. He kisses his head and hears the rain fall. Slowly. 

*  
"Will Hyung be okay?" 

"I don't know, Kookie. I don't know." 

*

"Namjoon? Can you meet me at Yoongi's? Tell Hoseok too." 

*

Seokjin and Namjoon are in the kitchen making dinner. Jungkook sits in Taehyung's lap. He's not big, just wants some comfort after the news. Hoseok sits next to Yoongi as the elder holds his little close. 

"When do you leave?" 

"End of the month." 

"Why such an abrupt enlistment?" 

"Donno, Seokie. Donno." 

* 

Jimin lays between Yoongi's legs, back to chest. The bubbles float around them, the water steaming. The rain hasn't stopped. It's still slow. As if all of Seoul is trying to give Jimin more time with his caregiver. With his lovely hyung. 

"Imma gonna learn English," Jimin whispers into the quiet of the bathroom. 

Yoongi hums, "Why's that, little one." 

"Gonna learn it while daddy gone so that Chiminie can have sometin to keep his head away fwom bad toughts." 

Yoongi smiles. "Okay, baby. Okay." 

"Will Chiminie be able to see daddy while he gone?" 

The elder wraps his arms around the little, holding him close. "I believe so, baby." 

Yoongi kisses Jimin's shoulder. "Promise me you'll be okay without daddy. Please, little one." 

Jimin brings his hand up with Yoongi's, interlocking their pinkies. "Pinky promise!" 

 

 


	44. 04-08-19

Jimin sat on the bed with his arms wrapped around himself, the breeze from the window brushing his hair from his face. Yoongi had to work late and was pushing himself a bit too much if Jimin was being honest with himself. He remembers telling Yoongi this morning that he should call in and they should lay around all day. 

_"You wanna lay around all day?" Yoongi chuckled as he buttoned up his shirt._

_"Yeah," Jimin rolled over, tummy bumping into his stuffies he forced Yoongi to let him sleep with, "I wanna lay around. Preferably naked."_

_"Naked?"_

_"Preferably."_

Yoongi left him with a kiss and a promise to waste all of Saturday laying around, preferably naked. 

Jimin doesn't understand why he's been so clingy recently. Ever since last week, Jimin has been hanging off of Yoongi. Hell, he was tempted to ask if he could go into the studio with him. Obviously, he didn't. Jimin flops onto his back. 

Maybe he should see if Taehyung or Jungkook weren't busy. But it's Monday. Taehyung has classes and Jungkook said something about a dance class he wanted to go to. That means Hoseok is busy. Perhaps he should see if Namjoon- No, he's at work. Maybe Seokjin. Jimin grabs his phone, pulling open his contacts. 

_"Hey, sweetie."_

Jimin grins. "Hi, hyung."

_"What's my little sweets doing?"_

"'m bored. Hyung had to go to work and I don't have class or work." 

 _"Oh, Jiminie,"_ Seokjin sighs, _"I wish I could help, but I've got some new tenants coming today."_  

"O-okay. I'll talk to you later then." 

_"Okie dokie, sweets! I'll talk to you later, love you!"_

"Love-" the phone beeps, "you too." 

Jimin lets his phone drop before rolling over onto his stomach. He groans. Maybe he should just be little. Forget what Yoongi says about him being little while the elder's away. Jimin presses his lips together and gets his phone. He quickly types out a message to his caregiver. 

_daddy~  im gonna be little no matter what you say! sorry~!_

Jimin sighs. Okay, now he actually needs to be little to live up to what he sent his caregiver. Yup, he's gonna be little without supervision. It's not on his rules list that he _has_   to have someone watch him. It's just an unspoken, spoken rule that they have. And it pisses Jimin off sometimes. So, today, he's gonna fricking be little if he wants. 

Jimin huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. How to be little when you want to be 101. 

1\. Dress little. 

Jimin hops off the bed and tears off his clothes before going to the closet. He looks at all his pretty colored clothes and then at Yoongi's- no daddy's dark clothing. Jimin's chubby hands reach out and grab one of the hoodies hidden in his daddy's side and throws that one before grabbing one of his skirts. Its a pelted yellow school girl skirt that falls right before his bum. he tosses on a pair of fuzzy socks before tucking his feet into his pink slippers. He giggles. He walks to the bathroom and pulls the top of his undercut into a bun, securing it with a bow. He smiles to himself before skipping back out to the living room. 

2\. Listen or watch little stuffs. 

Jimin wants to dance. 

He goes to his daddy's speaker and taps it on before grabbing his phone. He holds it carefully, knowing if he drops it, it could break. He puts on the most poppy kpop songs he can find by Girl's Gen and gets his groove on. He grabs Pinkie from the bed and starts dancing about the room. 

3\. Toys!

Jimin quickly finds out that dance isn't fun without friends. Once this realizations forms, he grbas all his stuffies and throws them on the couch, giggling when they all bounce about. HE takes pinkie and places her gently in the middle. He grins to himself before waiting for the next song. He performs and his stuffies clap for him as he finishes. Obviously because he's amazing! 

His attention draws to his Barbies. His small hands clench onto them and pulls out his dollhouse and their clothes. He starts to dress them up for a party because it's a good day for a party. 

"Ken... You can't do that too Sally. She isn't your little one. Barbie is!" 

Jimin grabs Ken who was laying on top of Sally and puts him on the bed with Barbie. 

"There. Now you can have," Jimin giggles, "naughty time~"

Jimin turns a blind eye to those two and starts helping Sally cook. 

"We should make cookies!" Sally exclaims. 

Little Kaylee shakes her head. "No, cakes!" 

"Cookies!"

"Cakes!" 

"Cookies!"

"Cakes!" 

Jimin's stomach growls. 

"Oh..." He drops the Barbies and heads toward the kitchen. 

4\. Eats Little Foodies. 

Jimin goes to the fridge and opens the freezer. He grabs onto the box of dino nuggets. He squints as he reads the box. 

"Oven... No... Needs daddy for that."

Jimin puts those back and closes the freezer because daddy doesn't want that left open. The little moves on to the bread and grabs two slices. He gets the peanut butter and uses his little knife to spread it on the bread. He smushes them together and takes a bite. 

"Yummy!" 

Jimin goes back to playing. 

*

Yoongi groans at the text. 

_Chim Chiminie_

_daddy~ im gonna be little no matter what you say! sorry~!_

"Damn it," Yoongi curses under his breath as he sees that it was sent during a recording session, a time where he wouldn't have been able to convince his baby to wait till he got home or had someone come over to watch him. 

Yoongi leans back in his chair. He should call Jimin to see if he was doing okay. Yeah, he'll do that. 

He rings him and waits. 

_"Daddy!"_

Yoongi sighs, warmth feeling his chest. "Hey little one. You know you can't be little if I'm not there." 

 _"But but daddy won't be home twill wate…"_ Jimin whines. 

"I know, little one, but daddy needs to watch you." 

_"I know..."_

"I'm gonna text Jin to come and watch you till I get home." 

Jimin whines. 

"Baby, no arguing. You're in trouble already. Daddy loves you so much he wants to keep his little one safe." 

 _"Otay… wuve ou…"_  

"Love you, too." 

Yoongi waits for Jimin to hang up before sending a text to Jin. 

_Yoongles_

_can you watch Jimin?_

_Eomma_

_Why? I'm free in like ten minutes._

_Yoongles_

_hes little rn_

_Eomma_

_Shit... ten minutes and I'll be with him._

Yoongi sighs. Bless Seokjin. He's a life saver. 

*

Yoongi gets home to one Seokjin cleaning up a mess of toys while Jimin naps away. 

Seokjin looks up at Yoongi. "There's leftover bibimbap." 

Yoongi nods. He gets his outer layers off and shoves his feet into his slippers before placing his bag on the couch. "You don't need to clean up. You can go home, hyung." 

Seokjin shakes his head. "No, it's okay. I like to make sure my dongsangs are taken care of. Now, eat." 

Yoongi shakes his head and starts over to the bibimbap that smells heavenly. He starts on a bowl of it once he sits at the counter. Seokjin finishes up cleaning the toys and gets up, smoothing the blond tuffs on top of Jimin's head. 

"He's in trouble, I'm guessing?" 

Yoongi raises an eyebrow. 

"He called me earlier. asked if we could hang out. I can only assume since you teted me hours later that he was little when you checked in."

Yoongi swallows. "He texted me, bragging that he was gonna be little no matter what I said." 

Seokjin chuckles. "He's a brat." 

"A little shit, that's what he is." 

Jin looks over at Yoongi with a fond smile. "But you love him." 

"If I could, I'd take him away from here so that I could get married and prove to everyone my love for him. So, yes, I love him." 

Seokjin's eyes widen. "Really?" 

Yoongi nods. "I wanna move. I've gotta finish my two years, though. And then save up. I was thinking America. Maybe England? I could get a job with a company in the US." 

"You'd have to know English." 

Yoongi chuckles. "Jimin said he was gonna learn English while I was gone." 

Seokjin smiles, glancing down at the youngest. "Of course. He's gotta distract himself while you're gone." 

Jimin stirs, arms tucking more under his head. 

"I'm gonna get going." 

Yoongi nods. 

"Yoongles," the producer looks to his friend, "he'll be looked after while your gone." 

*

Jimin wakes up to warm arms surrounding him. He smiles to himself. His hyung's home. He shuffles back into the chest of his boyfriend, breathing in his collogue. His chest feels filled to the brim with love for his hyung. He takes Yoongi's hand in his own, holding it tight. 

"You're in trouble, little one." 

Jimin groans. "Hyung, please." 

Yoongi sits up slightly, turning Jimin onto his back. "You disobeyed, baby. You know what that means." 

Jimin pouts. "But I'm not even little anymore." 

"I don't care. C'mon. Get up." 

Yoongi pats his hip before getting out from under the covers. He sits on the edge of the bed. Jimin grumbles as he gets up himself, laying over Yoongi's lap. His forehead touches the bed, chest pressed against the covers. Yoongi's hands run over his thighs before pulling up his skirt and pulling down his panties. His long fingers run over the smooth skin. 

"Ten." 

Jimin groans. 

"Fifteen." 

Jimin bites his lip. 

Yoongi's hands disappear before one of them landing hard on his right cheek. 

"On-ne." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word... there's more rads than I thought this would get.... THANKS for the kudos and reads and comments!


	45. 04-16-19

Seokjin sat on the sofa of his apartment, head rolling on his shoulders. His eyes were drooping in the late spring heat that came surprisingly fast. His pink board shorts hug his thighs and his shoulders stretch out the black button-up shirt, short-sleeves rolled slightly. 

A body plops down beside him. 

"Hyung, it's too hot..." Namjoon groans, head falling back against the couch. 

Seokjin grins as he takes in Namjoon again. His thick thighs are falling out of his black ripped jeans. 

"I mean, you're wearing pants." 

Namjoon rolls his eyes, head falling onto Seokjin's shoulder. 

"Love me even despite my problems." 

Seokjin's cheeks flush before he laid a hand on Namjoon's knee. "Joonie?"

"Hyung?" 

"What are we?" 

Namjoon glanced down at Seokjin's hand. "Should we be talking about this now?" 

"Jiminie's asleep." 

The little's body was clad in a loose shirt and boxers. He laid out on a blanket, eyes closed, lips hanging open, binkie clipped on to him. 

"He could wake up." 

"Can we?" 

Namjoon laces his fingers through Jin's. "I want to." 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

*

Jungkook sat in between Hoseok and Taehyung on the train. He wasn't big. His doe eyes were watching everything that moved. There was a small dog next to them in a lady's lap. The little thing was smaller than Jungkook's two hands. 

Hoseok noticed his baby's eyes focused on the small dog. He reached over and tapped Taehyung's shoulder. The younger looked at him. The eldest nodded toward Jungkook who was intensely staring at the puppy. 

Taehyung's gaze fell onto Jungkook and then the puppy. He smiled, cheeks squishing his eyes. He leaned down so that his month was over Jungkook's ear. "Kookie? What are you looking at?" 

Jungkook bit his lip. "Nothing." 

Hoseok leaned over to block Jungkook's view. "You lookin at the puppy, bub?" 

Jungkook nodded, looking down at his fingers, both hands held by his caregivers. 

Taehyung and Hoseok met each other's eyes. Taehyung raised an eyebrow with a quirk of his lips. Hoseok nodded. 

"Jungkookie?" 

"Mmh?" 

"Do you want a puppy?" 

Jungkook's head shot up, nearly hitting Taehyung in the nose. "Really!?" 

Everyone on the train stared at them. Taehyung smiled as Hoseok looked around shrugging when he met a few glares. 

"Of course, Kookie. But we have to wait just a little bit." 

Jungkook grinned, doe eyes staring at his boyfriends. "Okie!"

*  
"Thanks again, guys. You don't understand how grateful I am." Yoongi held onto Jimin, as they both waved goodbye. 

Namjoon was leaning against the wall as Seokjin closed the door. 

"Are we going to wake up soon?" 

Seokjin reached out for the younger's hand, pulling him to the couch. He sat down, pulling Namjoon onto his lap. He held him close as he let his warmth heat him up. Jin let the heat from Namjoon and the humidity of the apartment wash over him. 

"I wanna wake up, hyung." Namjoon clung to Seokjin, thighs surrounding Seokjin, arms wrapped around his board shoulders. 

Seokjin took a deep breath. What would happen if he said yes? He'd have to come out to his parents. He'd have to tell them everything. He'd have to face his brother. He'd have to face the rejection from his family. But he'd get Namjoon. Namjoon who isn't here for a quick fuck. Namjoon, who is more than what meets the eye. Namjoon, who is sweet and kind and smart and caring. 

"I wanna wake up, too, Joonie." 

*

Jimin jumped onto Yoongi's back. 

"Daddy!" 

Yoongi smiled as he felt his baby's legs wrap round him. They were standing in the living room, couch pushed as far back as possible. They are watching a work out video for kids instead of doing some cardio or whatever else Jimin would drag Yoongi to the gym for. 

"Little one, we have to do what's on the tv not daddy's back." 

Jimin pouted as he let go and stood beside his daddy. He started to kick, flinging his limbs about, pouting still. Yoongi wanted to die from the cuteness that was his boyfriend. 

Jimin groaned, stomping to the beat of the song like they were told. "It too hot!" He gripped his shirt and tore it off. Yoongi gaped at his baby's toned stomach and muscles. Sometimes he forgets his baby boy is actually a very well-toned baby boy. 

_He's little, dickhead. Keep it together!_

Yoongi glued his eyes to the screen, trying to forget the sweaty boy beside him. His dick didn't want to, though. 

*

"'m nervous..." 

Jungkook curled into Hoseok as Taehyung went to go get the puppy. 

Hoseok drew circles into his arm. "Bub, you're going to love him. He's gonna love you, too." 

Jungkook dug deeper into Hoseok's side. 

That's when Taehyung walked into the small cubbie-like room, puppy in hand. The little thing is black and tan and really fluffy. Jungkook stares wide eyed at the little dog in Taehyung's arms. 

Tae kneels down in front of Jungkook with the puppy. "Kookie, look. Do you want to pet him?" 

Jungkook nods, but he stays put in Hoseok's side. Taehyung reaches out and takes hold of the little's hand, bringing it towards the puppy. 

Jungkook flinches slightly before letting the puppy lick his hand. Hoseok and Taehyung watch as their baby boy turns toward the little puppy, wide, doe eyes staring at the poor thing. 

"Wanna call him Yeontan..." 

*

Seokjin rolls over onto his stomach, legs tangled in the sheets. The warm air that fliters through the window of his apartment drifts over his bare back. He glances over to the other side to see it empty. Sitting up, Seokjin glances around, finding Namjoon standing by the window. He was dressed in only a loose pair of sleep pants. A cigarette sat on his bottom lip. 

"Why are you up?" 

Namjoon tenses slightly when Seokjin wraps his arms around him. He relaxes quickly, putting out his cigarette. "Just wanted a smoke." 

Seokjin kisses down his neck. "Come back to bed, then." 

Namjoon smirks. "Okay, hyung." 

 

 

 


	46. 04-25-18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for mentions of abusive behaviors and slight itty bitty violence.

Jimin stood as tall as he felt with the world looming on his shoulders. His head pounded with a headache. His hands still looked all too chubby. His pants were too tight or were they too loose. He can't tell. His hair was falling into his eyes. He needs it cut. The make can't cover the scars that litter his neck and body, but the suit is doing a great job at that as well as suffocating him.

 

Yoongi finishes tying Jimin's tie before smoothing it down the palms of his hands. "There. Looking so handsome."

 

Jimin lowers his eyes. He catches sight of Yoongi's shoes. Their polished black. His fancy shoes. Why was Yoongi wearing his fancy shoes? Why isn't Jimin? He glances at his own. He wanted to wear his sneakers because they didn't pinch his toes. His fingers twitch.

 

"Jiminie? Baby?" Yoongi leans over to try and catch Jimin's eye.

 

Jimin reaches out and holds onto Yoongi's suit jacket. Just the corner because if he holds anymore, it'll wrinkle. If it wrinkles...

 

"Damnit, you bitch! Stop, you're going to wrinkle this!" Slap. "It costs more than you so stop."

 

Yoongi has nice hands. Their pretty. His knuckles are knobbed and the tips of his fingers feel soft against his chin.

 

"Jiminie. It's going to be okay."

 

Jimin nods. Yoongi leans in, kissing his cheek.

 

*

 

The ride to the courthouse was longer than Jimin thought.

 

Hoseok was in the passenger seat, Taehyung next to him. Jungkook sat next to Jimin with his head on Jimin's shoulder. His hand was wrapped around Jimin's own. The little's other hand was wrapped in Yoongi's larger hand. His boyfriend's head was leaning against his other shoulder, the elder asleep. The music was turned off and Jimin could taste the tense air on his tongue.

 

The car bumped along with the other traffic. Jimin looked ahead and could make out Namjoon's car. Despite Jimin not really knowing the elder, he was supportive and wanted to be there for the younger. Jimin liked him. He also knew that an old friend of Yoongi's family was coming because

 

"Yoongles! You have got to be kidding me! I will be there because I am a supportive friend and also going to be your landlord soon. You idiot. Tell this Jiminie that I will be there to support him and make him food if he needs it."

 

Kim Seokjin was a very loud person. Yoongi knew him from his childhood, but Jimin had met him a few days ago when they were looking into studio apartments that would be affordable for them and far away from Jimin's old life. Namjoon's was nice, but it was awkward sometimes when he would want to slip into little space. He would have to excuse himself and slip into Yoongi's bedroom and stay there till he was done. HE liked Namjoon, but he didn't like him that much.

 

Yoongi's lips brushed against his temple. "Baby, do you wanna get ice cream after?"

 

His voice was soft and warm. Jimin nodded, tightening his hold on Yoongi's hand. He's refused to let go since they left the apartment. He needed this. He needed Yoongi's grounding presence.

 

Hoseok pulled off the city streets and into a parking garage. He pulled into the first parking spot. The male turned and looked at his friends in the backseat. "We're here."

 

Everyone was still. Like if they moved, they'd spook a baby doe. Wait, Jimin was the baby doe. They didn't want to scare him. He was already scared. But this was making him furious. All the hesitation around him. The pitying looks. Even Yoongi was giving him looks that worried Jimin himself. This was stupid. He wanted out. Get him out.

 

"Get me out, Oonie..." Jimin cried into Yoongi's sweater while Namjoon stood next to them, taking in elder's budged lip and knuckles.

 

"I promise."

 

He promised, but Jimin still felt like he was stuck in it. Maybe it was all because he had to face Chen one more time. Yeah, that's probably why.

 

They got out of the car and made their way inside the building. It was cold. That's all Jimin took in. It was cold. Their footsteps echoed, however, he knew they weren't the only ones in there. The case wasn't huge, but it was big enough that there was a jury of ten and people who wanted to know more about the tiny business student who was in a happy relationship. Why was he going to court against the man he loved?

 

So many things were wrong. So many.

 

"That's why all these homosexuals are coming out."

 

"What darling?"

 

"They all are stuck in these relationships to get money out of rich men."

 

Yoongi's hand tightened around Jimin's own before letting go. This was the part Jimin dreaded. He had to sit alone with his lawyer. Yoongi was him. His friends are behind him.

 

"Shit, sorry I'm late, Yoongles. Man is it been a long time since I've seen you." Seokjin climbed over Namjoon before sliding into the seat next to Yoongi. "Where's Jiminie?"

 

"In front of us. They need him to testify today."

 

"You're shitting me."

 

Silence. Jimin didn't like it. It never meant anything good. His breathing was uneven and his palms were sweaty. He didn't need to testify. They'd just like that he did. It would be easier for them to win the case. There was a ton of evidence of abuse, but having the victim be questioned and give a statement in front of the jury and judge could give them more of an edge.

 

The doors to one side opened and in came an elderly man in a suit. Behind him was the man who made Jimin's lungs collapse in on themselves.

 

"Jimin ssi, it's gonna be alright," Lawyer Kim spoke from beside him. He's been working with them for months now to formulate a case to go against Chen's.

 

Chen was tall. He had pitch black hair and pitch black eyes. His smirk wasn't the biggest but it brought a fear to Jimin that clutched his insides and twisted them as if he were to throw a punch. He was stocky with a scar on his cheek. Jimin remembers that scar.

 

"So you're the asshole who's been trying to steal my Jiminie away." Chen smirked.

 

Yoongi wanted to throw up. He reeked of alcohol and his eyes were blown wide. He wanted to just smack that stupid smirk off his face.

 

"Yeah. What about it?"

 

Chen's smirk slipped into a grimace. "You bitch."

 

Yoongi was quick and threw the first right hook, his one ring catching the side of Chen's face.

 

Jimin was terrified that night. He was crumpled into the corner of the living room watching as Yoongi took on Chen. He wasn't happy about it, but Yoongi protected him and got him out.

 

Why was he here?

 

"All raise."

 

The judge was a female with a heart shaped face and sharp eyes.

 

"Be seated."

 

Jimin didn't want to meet her face.  He didn't want to look up at all.

 

"Alright, lets get started."

 

*

 

The elderly lawyer on Chen's side was named Qing Yue and smelled like cotton balls. Chen was being questioned. It didn't sound like Mr. Qing was really asking him any questions about their relationship.

 

"And what were you doing the day of the attack?"

 

Chen slouched against the chair. "I was just enjoying an evening in. I had a glass of soju. Just one."

 

Lair. He had strong Japanese whisky. The whole damn bottle. And was threatening Jimin with it.

 

"And did you provoke Min Yoongi when he came to your house?"

 

"No. I was just enjoying my evening. He can storming in, demanding that Jimin be released. As if I were holding him captive."

 

He was. Jimin could hear Yoongi scoff to himself. Jimin picked at his finger nails. They were going to start bleeding if he didn't stop. Almost all of his nail beds had bandaids on them.

 

"I'm done. Don't need much more then that to prove Chen ssi here is innocent. He didn't abuse Jimin ssi." Qing was cocky.

 

Kim stood from their desk. Jimin could feel eyes on him. Not loving eyes like Yoongi's. They were hard. Like Chen's.

 

"Chen ssi. I would ask you mor about that night, but I want to actually address why we are here."

 

The jury was quiet. The whole court room was quiet. Jimin hates silence.

 

"Judge Im, I'd like to mention that we are here to discuss the abusive relationship that Chen ssi forced My client into. As you can see in these photos displayed here," a gasp came from the courtroom, "Jimin ssi has multiple lashes and bruises littering his body. These were taken the night of Chen's arrest. Jimin ssi was also deathly skinny. According to what I have been told by him was that Chen ssi forced him to eat less and that because of his mental abuse, he forced himself to barely eat, resulting in multiple hospitalizations."

 

Lawyer Kim passed about records showing the times Jimin was rushed to the hospital for not just passing out.

 

"He was also examined there and was reported to have had lacerations and bruising. If these aren't signs of abuse, then answer me this, Chen ssi. How long was your relationship with Jimin ssi?"

 

"I'm not sure. Maybe two years."

 

Kim nodded. He walked back and forth. "How often did you take Jimin out? How often was he allowed to leave?"

 

"I let him leave whenever he wanted."

 

Kim nodded. "Thank you."

 

Kim sat beside Jimin. His hand settled on his knee. Chen was removed from the stand. Judge Im called for a brief recess.

 

Jimin didn't move until Chen and Qing left. Kim helped him up. He was brought to a room and sat on a couch. He wasn't there. He didn't want to be there. He was slipping and it was hard. So hard. He wanted his caregiver. He wanted him now.

 

A gentle hand caressed his cheek. "Baby? Hey, you did so good."

 

Jimin's eyes focused on the face in front of him. Yoongi's soft cheeks filled his view. He reached out for him. Yoongi held him close as Kim talked with Namjoon and Seokjin. Taehyung came and sat next to Jimin, running his fingers through his hair.

 

"Jiminie," Taehyung's voice was soothing, "you are doing amazing, best friend."

 

"So scared, Oonie," Jimin whispered into Yoongi's suit.

 

Yoongi squeezed his eyes shut. "I know baby. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write something a bit heavier than normal.


	47. 04-25-19

Jimin sat on the floor of the apartment, hands holding onto the velvet box, the deep navy standing out against his soft pink shirt and light jeans. This was a stupid idea. Maybe he should have just like not gotten these. He wasted a whole pay check on them, though. He should give them to him. It just makes sense after all that money. But Yoongi will laugh at him. He'll call him an idiot. It's obvious. 

Why today of all days did they have to come in? Like really. They just had to come in on the day he really didn't want to leave the house. The day that meant the end of an old life and a start to a new. It's been a year, though. Jimin has been safe for a whole year and yet, he still feels like he can't go out on this day by himself. He feels like he sis when it happened all those years ago. 

The young man looked out the window and saw the Sakura trees blossoming and falling away from the tree branches, setting loose onto the world around them. Just like how Yoongi helped him be set free from his own tree that kept him from blossoming and taking flight in the sky to land somewhere and grow a beautiful tree of his own. No, today was a good day to give these to Yoongi. It was a good day. Yes, a good day. 

*

Today was not a good day. 

Yoongi had been disciplined again for running late to another meeting. He felt horrible for doing such, but Jimin's tantrums have been coming closer and closer together with each passing day. The elder knows it's because of what today is and what it means to him, means to them. But for him to be acting suck a way every morning and almost every night was starting to be a bit much. Yoongi was finally given a whole album to produce, not just one song and he was beyond pumped. But he was also beyond tired. 

Having to write and produce this album while also taking care of Jimin while was taking a toll on him. He can only hope that the tantrums calm down. 

Yoongi huffs a breath as he falls back onto his desk chair. Bang PD, or Bang hyung as he has tried to get Yoongi to call him these past few months, told him he was okay with taking a day off here and there. He should have asked for today off. But this meeting was important. Yoongi had to meet with the new Idol group debuting that he was going to produce for, almost exclusively. The elder was there as well as the manager, song writers, choreographer, and the band members. He felt horrible running in like a crazed fangirl, but he had just gotten Jimin to settle down and return to big space. 

He knew he looked like a mess. His hair wasn't fully combed. He was positive that he had a lipstick stain on the inner corner of his right knee. His shirt wasn't his nicest. He must of looked crazed. The band members were young and seemed to understand the rush to be on time. One of them was wearing pajamas, he was sure of it. The manager and song writers just looked to Bang PD. But the big guy himself looked disappointed. 

At the end of the meeting, the manager of the idol group came and gave him an earful about being punctual because "my boys can't be late to anything. They are putting more of themselves into this debut than you." 

Yoongi wanted to yell back and tell him that he was putting a lot in and it would make sense that the group actually debuting was putting their whole soul into the debut. The boys were watching from the side. The one in the pajamas looked on the verge of tears. 

And now, Yoongi is sitting in his studio, sleep still trying to get a hold of him. He glances at his jeans. Yep, that's Jimin's favorite pink lipstick on it. The younger was rubbing his face up and down his leg as he tried to get him to stay, tears and snot soaking into the material as well. 

Yoongi groans, rubbing his face to get himself together. Once he finally feels a bit more awake, he grabs his laptop, headphones and plugs into another day of work. 

*

Jimin takes on the task of cleaning the whole apartment. Sure, the studio isn't that big, but for Jimin, who's attention span isn't the longest even in big space, it was a task. A very large task. 

He set out to clean the kitchen first. He washed every corner, every dish, every little speck of grossness out of the kitchen. Once done there, he turned on music and jammed his way to cleaning the bathroom. He went through all the cabinets and through away a lot of stuff. He scrubbed the bath and got his makeup in order since he knows he takes up a lot more than his side of the vanity. He even gets the stain of concealer off the counter top. 

Wiping away sweat, Jimin makes his way to the living room. Looking over the mess of pillows and toys that he knew he threw this morning, he instead makes his way to the bed and cleans that up. However, he quickly is returned to living room. Sighing, he rolls up his sleeves and gets to work. 

*

Yoongi is slumped in his desk chair, listen to the same track again after listening to it twenty times. He can't tell what is wrong. There's just something that isn't right. He heaves another groan. Right before he goes to press play again, a knock stops him. 

Frowning, he makes his way to the door. Once opened, he makes out someone he didn't think to be there. The boy in the pajamas from earlier. However, he's now dressed in jeans and a ncie button down. 

He bows, eyes wide. "Hel-llo, Yoongi ssi. I'm Kang Taehyun and I-I just wanted to say I am ver-ery excited to work with yo-ou." 

Yoongi tilts his head. "Thank you." 

Taehyun is still bowing. Yoongi rolls his eyes, leaning away from the door and heading back toward his desk. Taehyun peeks up before straightening a bit. 

Yoongi sits, glancing at the young boy. "You coming in?" 

Taehyun grins lightly before skipping in and closing the door. Yoongi gestures toward the small chair on the side of the room. The younger takes a seat. 

He bows again. "Thank you for letting me I-in, Yoongi ssi." 

Yoongi shrugs. "You can call me hyung." 

Taehyun's smile lights up the room. "Thanks, hyung." 

The elder shakes his head. "Why'd you stop by?" 

Taehyun stays quiet as Yoongi goes back to work. After a minute of swaying lightly in his spot, the boy speaks. "I wanted to t-tell you that what Manger hyung said was n-not right. You are putting a lot of work into this album. Band PD told us how you stay after a lot even though you have a family at home waiting for you." 

Yoongi's hands still and his eyes glaze over a bit as he processes the words. "Yeah, but I shouldn't have been late. You kids have stuff to do." 

Taehyun seems taken aback by this answer. "I'm not a kid." 

"How old are you?" 

"16." 

"A baby, then." 

Taehyun seems shocked by this answer, causing a laugh to erupt from Yoongi. Taehyun joins in soon after. 

The younger stays quiet as he watches Yoongi work. The elder moves bits and pieces around, adds in different affects here and there. Taehyun is amazed at his hyung and how talented he is. 

"Can you teach me some stuff like that? Like how to write music? I wanna be able to write my own." 

Yoongi glances at Taehyun. The kid's a cutie. Not like how Yoongi normally sees his own cutie, but like the cute little kid to big brother cute. He smiles, "Sure thing, kid." 

"I'm not a kid!"

*

Jimin stares at the box again. He called ahead of time, why is he so scared? He talked to Yoongi's boss about this. He will be okay. His boss is coming down to get him. He will be okay. 

Jimin rocks himself slightly to get rid of some nerves. 

"Park Jimin ssi?" A voice booms. 

The boy starts before standing to see a round man coming his way. 

"I'm Bang Sihyuk, but you can call me hyung." 

Jimin bows, "It's nice to meet you, Bang Sihyuk ssi." 

The man stops his attempt to hug and puts his hands on his hips, smiling lightly. "Ah, just like Yoongi." 

Jimin straightens at the sound of his boyfriend's name. "How so?" 

"You both won't call me hyung." 

Jimin smiles, hiding a smile behind a hand. 

"Well, anyway," Bang PD gestures toward a wall of elevators, "shall we?" 

*

Taehyun watches amazed by the way his hyung's fingers dance across the keyboard. "Woah." 

Yoongi knows he shouldn't be messing around and should be perfecting the songs, but Taehyun is so much fun and he wanted to know if Yoongi could actually play or just used it for pitch finding. 

As the two lean over the piano, a knock on the door occurs. 

Taehyun stands as Yoongi stops. The younger opens it up and sees Bang PD. 

"Oh! Bang hyung!" 

"See? He's the good one out of the lot of you." 

Yoongi stands up straighter, fixing his shirt before looking passed Taehyun to see Bang PD. His eyes widen, however. 

"Jiminie?" 

Jimin's smile widens at the nickname. "Hey, hyung." 

Taehyun looks between the two. "Who's that, hyung?" 

Yoongi furrows his eyebrows, ignoring Taehyun's question. But, to be honest, he wasn't really paying attention. "What are you doing here?" 

"I-"

"I thought it would be nice to have him here. You've been having a rough day, Yoongi." Bang PD jumps in. 

Jimin pouts as he makes out the words. His eyes glance about the group before landing on his caregiver. "What happened?" 

Yoongi takes a deep breath. "I'll tell you later." Yoongi finally notices how Taehyun is staring. "Ah, Jimin, this is Taehyun. He's apart of the group I am producing for." 

Jimin nods before bowing slightly at the younger. "Hello, I'm Park Jimin." 

Taehyun bows overly deep. "I'm Kang Taehyun and it is nice to meet you." 

Jimin grins at the boy. 

Bang PD seems to catch on to the tension between Jimin and Yoongi. "Taehyun, I think we should head back to the practice room. GEt some more work done on the choreography." Taehyun is dragged away. 

"But Bang Hyung, who is Jimin and why is Yoongi hyung meeting him?" 

"That's his boyfriend." 

"Oh!" 

Jimin flushes as Yoongi glares wholes into his boss's head. The eldest and youngest disappear, leaving the two standing outside Yoongi's studio. 

Yoongi takes a deep breath. "What _are_ you doing here?" 

"Can we sit down first?" 

Yoongi nods, leading them inside. He closes the door and takes a seat in his desk chair. Jimin doesn't even look at the smaller chair. He drops his bag down and sits on Yoongi's lap. The elder holds his waist. 

"Are you ever going to tell me? Is it because of what today is?" 

Jimin looks down and nods. "Kinda. Like it is but isn't." Jimin takes a deep breath, looking upward. He blinks his eyes. "I just.." 

He reaches over to his bag and digs about till he pulls out a small box. Yoongi thinks he knows where this is going and his breath is picking up. 

Jimin fiddles with the box. "I wanna give 'ou this. It to show how 'uch I loves you. Know I shouldn't spend a lot of moneys bu-but d-daddy deserves dis for eve'thing you gave me. You made me 'appy and makes me feels safe. You took me away and let me buoom." Jimin opens the box, to matching silver bends sit on the inside. He reaches for the one and takes Yoongi's right hand. "I knows we can't get married, but but I wanna make daddy mines." He slips the ring onto the ring finger and kisses it. "I loves daddy so 'uch." 

Yoongi sniffs, a few tears falling. His chest is tight and warm and Jimin's weight is heavy in his lap and he's living his best life asking in the sweetest way to marry Yoongi without actually getting married. Yoongi might actually die. 

He reaches down and grabs a hold of the small band. He grips Jimin's chubby little hands. "I know you love me. I hope you know I love you, too, little one." 

They share a few kisses in the dim studio. Jimin falls asleep soon after and Yoongi holds him. Taehyun comes back with lunch for three grinning when he walks in. 

"So, Jimin ssi is your boyfriend?" 

Yoongi nods. "You didn't have to get us food, Taehyun." 

He shakes his head. "I didn't. Bang hyung said you didn't come out to eat and he knew you didn't bring anything today like you normally do-do." 

Yoongi grins. "Taehyun, why do you call him hyung?" 

"Because I want to make a good impression before I fail." 

Yoongi sighs. "I don't think you will ever fail. You have too much talent in that skinny body of yours." 

Taehyun grins. "Thanks, hyung!" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy moly..... people are readind this.... whaaa???? thanks????


	48. Author’s note about BTS

Okay

uhm I just went to see BTS at Soldier Field in Chicago

Uhm

I’m currently suffering from PCD

(Post Concert Depression)

It was amazing and I wish every ARMY out there were able to see them.

After being a Stan since their debut and having to save for years to buy my first album... this concert was a dream come true. My first ever and oh my... I cried like a baby.

They have done so much for me. They were the ones to teach me to have dreams and to fight against the stigmas around us. They taught me how to love myself and also what love really is. They are the ones to make me find myself.

I’m a ot7 Stan but Min Yoongi will always be a little bit ahead of the others.

His mixtape took my bias from all to one. It was that mixtape that let me open up about my depression and self hatred.

There are similar stories out there and I hope that every ARMY finds themselves through BTS. They have given themselves so little credit. They tell us we as ARMY are the reason they are so popular but really?

Who can’t love these boys who are true to themselves.

Why don’t we make them proud and be true to ourselves as well?

Thanks for listen to my long ass rant.

Ugh...

Bye gonna go cry some more after sobbing from Seesaw to the end of the whole thing.


	49. 04-26-18

Jimin sat in the wooden chair, all eyes on him. He knew they were watching him. He held onto a piece of the fabric that Yoongi convinced him to cut off his blanket. They tied it around his wrist and it kept him grounded as he walked to the stand.

 

Kim smiled softly at him before looking out into the jury and audience.

 

"Now, here is Park Jimin ssi. A small boy who was dragged into this relationship with this man, believing was going to be provided for, that he was going to be able to live his life and enjoy his time in university without worry. But Jimin ssi? Did you feel like you were enjoying your time?"

 

Jimin had to push aside the lump in his throat. Kim needed him to, Yoongi needed him to. He shook his head. "No."

 

"How so?"

 

"I felt scared all the time. I didn't feel safe."

 

"Why didn't you feel safe? Couldn't you have left if you didn't feel safe?"

 

"I was too scared. Chen would have hurt me if I tried to leave if it weren't for school or work. And then he said I-I wasn't allowed to wor-work."

 

"How'd he hurt you?"

 

"He-he'd hit me. Cal-call me names."

 

Jimin could feel his breathing speed up. The judge's eyes were on him, they weighed a thousand pounds. He squeezed his shut as he tried to remember Yoongi's words.

 

"I'll be right there in the stands. Look to me when needed."

 

Look to him when needed. Jimin glanced up and found Yoongi's cat eyes, his body stuck between Namjoon's board shoulders and another man's shoulders. The man smiled at him.

 

Kim followed his eyes and then went to ask another question. "Jimin ssi. Would you like to recall what happened that night that Chen ssi was arrested?"

 

Jimin didn't want to. He wanted to crawl into bed with his stuffies and with his boyfriend. He didn't want to deal with all this. Be wanted to feel safe. But he wouldn't feel safe until Chen was gone. locked away, kept away from him and his boyfriend.

 

"I wanted to go back to Busan to visit. I wanted to see my mom. I was planning on telling her everything. But Chen said no. He said I wasn't allowed."

 

"But I thought you were free to do as you pleased."

 

"Only if he pleased."

 

The jury shifted. Something shifted in them.

 

Jimin pinched the fabric tighter. "I-I ran to the bedroom and hid in the closet because I w-was scared Chen would come for me."

 

Jimin made a mistake. His gaze fell on Chen. He froze. The man's eyes were dark, scowl hard. Memories of being pushed down and forced to be fucked came back. Memories of hands wrapping around his throat. He couldn't breathe.

 

"Jimin ssi? Jimin ssi?"

 

Jimin's breath came back in a gasp. He met eyes with Kim's soft gaze.

 

"What happened next, Jimin ssi?"

 

Jimin looked over at Yoongi again. The elder didn't know the full story. He was never there to hear it because Jimin didn't want to talk about it.

 

"Chen came into the room. He h-had a bottle of beer w-with him. He wa-wasn't drunk. Wasn't tipsy. I've seen both. He grabbed me and for-forced me to lay on the be-bed. And..." Jimin's eyes glazed over as he remembered the pain.

 

"Did he rape you, Jimin?"

 

"Wasn't the first time."

 

"How many times, Jimin?"

 

"I lost count after the first year."

 

The jury was quiet. Everything was quiet.

 

"He left me there, bleeding. That was normal. But I knew I had to g-get out. I crawled to m-my backpa-pack and took out my phone. I called him and-and asked me to sa-save me."

 

"Who? Who did you call?"

 

"Yoonie?"

 

"Min Yoongi?"

 

Jimin nodded. "He ca-came and f-fought Chen. He s-saved me."

 

Kim nodded and went to finish his case. Jimin couldn't hear him. He could only feel eyes on him. He glanced over at Chen's table. He saw Qing speaking lowly with Chen as the elder glared at him. He looked at the jury and how they were either writing, listening to Kim, or glaring at Chen. One met his gaze. She was an elderly woman who wore a pained expression. He didn't like it. He glanced at Yoongi.

 

He looked shocked. Namjoon's hand was wrapped around his upper arm. He was tense. He looked down at his fabric. He wanted Pinkie. He wanted to curl up in bed and sleep away this life.

 

"Park Jimin ssi," Qing jumped into his thoughts, "how was your time in the beginning of your relationship with Chen ssi?"

 

Jimin didn't want to talk anymore. "O-okay."

 

"You were the one to suggest moving in."

 

"I guess. I couldn't afford housing. I told Chen, b-but he said he would pay for it. I said no, that'd I'd go to my friend's place instead."

 

"What'd he say to that? Chen ssi?"

 

"That I shouldn't. That they lived too far. If anything I should stay with him. I told him it'd make sense."

 

"And you moved in?"

 

JImin nodded.

 

Qing looked at the jury. "Jimin ssi here suggested he move in. He knew what he was getting into here."

 

Jimin processed those words. He tensed. "I didn't know."

 

"Jimin ssi. Chen ssi here told me that you knew of his past in the military."

 

Jimin's eyes widened. "No, I didn't know. I swear."

 

His breathing was coming quicker now, the world tilting. He couldn't feel his limbs, they were falling away from him.

 

"Chen ssi is sick. He isn't a man who would fall so low to rape and abuse a partner. He is suffering from his passed in the military."

 

"No! I didn't know. He never said anything!" Jimin yelled, hands clenching at his pants, bunching it up. "I didn't know. I thought he loved m-me. He neve-never did. He'd hurt me and I thou-thought he loved me!"

 

Qing glared at Jimin. "Park Jimin. You yelling seems like you are trying to convince all of us of something that isn't the truth."

 

Jimin shook his head. His breathing was too quick. He needed Pinkie. He needed Yoonie. He needed to go. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he whimpered. "I didn't know..."

 

Qing walked away and Jimin was asked to go back to his seat. He pushed himself to his seat, the officer helping him. Once he was in his seat, he clutched at the fabric. He wanted out. He wanted out.

 

Help.

 

Help me.

 

The judge looked over the court room. "I believe we have heard all we need to hea-"

 

Kim stands. "I'd like to call one more witness to the stand, your honor."

 

The narrowed her eyes. "And who might that be?"

 

"Min Yoongi."

 

Jimin tensed. No.

 

Yoongi was guided to the stand and took his oath. Once seated, Kim started.

 

"What's your relationship with Park Jimin?"

 

"Well, at first, I was just someone who saw him at my work constantly doing homework. Then we became friends."

 

Kim nodded. "And now?"

 

"I'm not sure, but I would die for Jimin. He never deserved any of this."

 

Jimin watched as Yoongi twitched slightly. He didnt like being the center of attention. The younger wanted to run to him and grab him. He wanted to go home with the elder and crawl into bed. He didn't want to be here. Warmth is what he needs not the sterile cold. Yoongi is warm.

 

"Explain to me what happened that night that you came to the apartment of Chen ssi."

 

Yoongi nodded. He glanced at Jimin before breathing in a breath. "I got weird feeling. I was at work and Jimin's caller ID appeared before disappearing. I was scared. Few days before, jimin confided in me about how Chen ssi was abusing him. I didn't know what to do so I turned on Jimin's location and found the apartment. I knocked and Chen ssi answered. He had been drinking at least a little. He didn't like that I was there and threw a fist first. I understand that doesn't correct my actions fully but once I saw Jimin laying in the corner of the room, terrified, I knew I had to get him out. And fast."

 

"And you did?"

 

"Yes. I had gotten Chen ssi into the office and held the door as I asked if Jimin could call the police. They came and arrested Chen ssi. I went to the hospital with Jimin and then took him back to my home."

 

"How much did you know about Jimin ssi and Chen ssi's relationship?" Kim was pacing slowly.

 

"Not much. Jimin only told me about how he had gotten a black eye and then how if his boyfriend ever knew, he'd kill him." Yoongi looked angry. Fuming. Jimin didn't want that. He wanted his caregiver to be calm, warm, holding Jimin.

 

"Known what?"

 

"I'm not sure. I think if Jimin meant that if Chen ssi knew about our friendship."

 

Kim nodded.

 

Jimin couldn't focus. He wanted out.

 

Yoonie get me out.

 

*

"Is he going to be okay?"

 

Yoongi's arms are the best Jimin has decided. They are warm and solid and make his fears drift away. The best arms.

 

"I don't know. We'll hear the verdict tomorrow. Jimin doesn't have to be there. I think I'm going to keep him home. I can't stand Chen looking at him, that bastard."

 

Jimin stuck his face further into Yoongi's neck. It smelled like his Yoonie's cologne.

 

"Jimin?"

 

"Oonie... can Jiminie get ice cweam?"

 

Yoongi sighed. "All the ice cream for my little one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short hiatus.   
> This is a fictional story that should be taken with a grain of salt. The courtroom scenes and the whole going to the army and shit I don't really know and I don't really have the time or energy to do some research for pretty much a huge one shot collection. Also although Korea is getting better at accepting lgbtq+, I doubt this whole thing of them taking Jimin's side would actually happen. Btw Chen goes to jail for a few years under the terms of domestic abuse and then then he'll go to therapy for mental illness help since they don't know the full extent of his military background that played a roll into the abuse. I'm too lazy to write that out and shit.  
> Anyway I think I'm going to be taking a few weeks off. This story isn't something I have the urge to write anymore. I will be back maybe by the end of June with a chapter or two.


	50. 04-30-19

Yoongi stood in front of the window. He looked out over the cityscape, lights reflecting in his glasses. A soft snore sounded from the bed.

 

Another tear fell.

 

Tomorrow he leaves. He'll be able to see Jimin off and on but his baby is gonna be all alone. All alone when he finally was able to have someone there for him when he needed it.

 

Jin will check in every so often. Hoseok and Taehyung will bring Jungkook over and have Jimin over to help him when it's too much to be alone. Namjoon should also be stopping in every so often since Seokjin and him have finally started dating.

 

Everything will be okay. Jimin will be okay.

 

Yoongi take a stuttering breath. "It'll be okay..."

 

*

 

"Open your eyes Jiminnie!"

 

Jimin opens his eyes to all his friends standing in the doorway of his apartment, Seokjin's hands holding his shoulders.

 

"Surprise!" Taehyung throws his arms around Jimin, holding him close.

 

The whole group pulls him inside and soon the surprise hangout is underway. Jimin is swept away by his friends and their joyful laughs and smiles. He giggles with them, his eyes not stinging as much, chest not as tight.

 

Seokjin slips away while Jimin is distracted. He walks toward the kitchen and looks behind the corner to see Yoongi's note sitting on the counter.

 

Hyung

Don't let Jimin think about me too much.

I'll miss you guys.

Tell him I love him to the very end.

I'll see you guys after basic training before I'm gone.

MY

 

Seokjin wipes away his tears. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry when they dropped Yoongi off at the train station this morning. Jimin needed him to be strong. Now, in the dark kitchen, with friends in the other room, Seokjin lets the tears go.

 

Warm arms encircled him. "It'll be okay, hyungie."

 

*

 

Jimin looks around at the empty apartment. He bites his lip. No more tears. He promised he wouldn't cry anymore. He already broke that once Yoongi was gone. He won't break it anymore.

 

He sat down on the sofa, glancing at the bed to find Tae leaning upright with Hoseok and Jungkook laying their heads on his legs. Taehyung smiles.

 

"There's enough room for you, too, Jiminie."

 

Jimin nods. He slips over and lays down in between his legs, head on his stomach. A hand cards through his hair as Hoseok's arm flops over him. Jungkookie's breath brushes against his cheek.

 

He'll be okay. Jimin too. They'll all be okay. It's only for a little while. He'll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I’m not sure if I’ll make a second part to this but yeah. Anyway. 
> 
> Thanks to those who stayed and read this far. Means a lot.


	51. a date in 2021

Jimin sits on the balcony to his apartment. He bought it at the beginning of the year, wanting to be closer to his new job at a non profit, focusing on the well fair of rape victims. He picks at his dinner, tea sitting and cooling by his hand. Taehyung walks from inside out on to the balcony.

"Chim! I was thinking maybe we should go and see what Hobi hyung is up to! He hasn't texted a whole bunch and I have a feeling that Kookie is little or at least was little."

Jimin watches the cars slip by as the moon shines down on Taehyung and him. He hums, nodding as he slips a piece of meat into his mouth.

Shaking his head, Taehyung says. "You're not even listening."

Jimin knocks himself out of his stupor. "No, I am, Tae. I promise."

Taehyung grimaces. "Missin' him?"

Jimin deflates. "Yeah."

Taehyung nods. "He'll be back soon. Just you wait, he'll be here before you know it."

"You said that  two years ago."

"And y'know what? It's nearly been the whole time he's supposed to be gone. He'll be back and you will be able to be little again!"

Jimin nods. He glances off into the night. Being little again. That would be nice. Jimin tried to be little at first, but he never felt right when he was little or after he was done. No one felt like his daddy and he only wanted his daddy. So in the end, Jimin hasn't been little for a very long time and even though it helped with his stress back then, Jimin wasn't too sure if it'd help now.

He went to yoga and therapy now. He ran with a friend from work as well if he were to be stressed. Or he danced. Nothing really made him want to regress. Nothing other than his daddy's voice.

Yoongi had called him once, a few months ago, and started calling him Chiminie and Jimin couldn't stop himself. He felt the fog and the neediness, but it never fully took over. Maybe being little wasn't something for him now. Yoongi would understand, right? Like, Yoongi can still get used to taking care of Jimin in different ways that didn't involve rules and pacifers and diapers. Those rules lists and little items are all packed away anyway; all stored in a small storage space he rented out to keep some of Yoongi's things while he was gone.

"Yeah," Jimin nodded, "yeah, little again."

*

Yoongi sat in the office of Bang PD. The elder looked at him with a stern face. The air was tense. Yoongi could feel his breath collecting in his throat. He was about to open his mouth when the elder's lips drew into a smile.

"Yoongi! It's so great to see you!"

The younger's body sagged. "Of course, sir. It's great to see you as well."

The president waved his hand about, "So what brings you here? And in your fatigues I see."

Yoongi glances down. Technically he shouldn't be wearing them, he should have changed, but he was just so ready to leave that he kinda threw everything into his bags and ran. "Yes, I uhm..."

"You haven't been home, yet, have you?"

Shocked was written on Yoongi's face before guilt drew itself on it.

Bang PD took pity on the boy. "What's wrong, Yoongi?"

Yoongi sighed, shoulders drooping. "I'm scared... I'm worried everything's changed."

"Everything has, though."

Yoongi glances up. "Yeah. My friends, they broke up, but they still hang out, I guess. And my other friends moved in to an actual house and are dating and Jimin-"

A tear falls from Yoongi's cheek. "He moved and is at a new job and is taking yoga classes and going to therapy without me like forcing him."

Bang PD nods. "Sounds like a lot has changed."

"I'm just worried that maybe I'm not enough."

"No, you're worried that Jimin moved on. That your friends have moved on."

Yoongi stops, thinks, before nodding.

"Yoongi. You are who you are and I am sure that the boy who you helped so much knows that and I'm sure he has changed. Everything has changed. But nothing has. You are still Min Yoongi and your Jimin is still your _Jimin._ "

A smile graces Yoongi's lips.

*

The sun peeks over the morning clouds. Dew clings to the balcony railing. Legs tangled in sheets, eyelashes flutter over cheeks. A hand brushes over soft skin. A bag drops to the floor next to booted feet. Eyes flutter open. A flurry of blankets cascade down around intertwined limbs. Lips touch, noses bump, teeth clack. Hands pull and push. Clothes glide to the floor. Legs tangle in the sheets, hands fluttering over skin. Soft spoken whimpers and moans. Sweat clings to the skin. Whispered words ghost over lips and cheeks and eyes and ears. Teeth claim as hands remember.

*

Jimin wakes, brain hazy. He sits up and looks around. A large duffel, military green sits next to a pair of boots. Memories from that morning flood back.

"It wasn't a dream," He whispers to himself.

He throws off the covers, chilly air attacking his bare skin. He races toward the kitchen. There, standing over the coffee machine, leans his caring boyfriend. His hair is shorter, black and beautiful.

Yoongi looks up and smiles. "Jimin."

Jimin can feel tears cascade down his cheeks before he throws himself at Yoongi. They share a kiss as the morning breeze blows through the window.

Yoongi runs his hands over the bare skin of the younger's backside. Jimin lets out a light moan.

He leans away slightly, still so close. He can feel the fabric from Yoongi's sweatshirt and pants against his bare skin.

"Still can't get enough, huh?"

Yoongi scoffs. "I have two years to catch up on here."

Jimin grins. Oh, how he loves his hyung.

*

Jimin lays on his back, head in Yoongi's lap as the elder runs his hands throw the younger's hair. Yoongi has noticed in the last week how his baby hasn't been, well, a baby. He noticed at first when Jungkook came over because Taehyung was at work and Hoseok was busy with a meeting. The boy was little and just wanted to play. However, he called Jimin "uncie" and didn't force him to play in little space.

Plus Jimin didn't even try to be little. He also wasn't fighting being little either.

Yoongi also noticed how there was nothing little related in the apartment either. No rules, no toys, no pacifiers or diapers. Nothing. Yoongi checked everywhere too. He just couldn't find it. Which seemed ridiculous since Jimin has been a little for as long as Yoongi has known him.

But why was Jimin not in little space anymore?

Yoongi leans down and kissed the top of his baby's head. He looked on as Jimin's eyes fluttered shut, a slight haze fading over them. He smiled. He knew that fuzzy look.

Kissing Jimin's head again, Yoongi whispered, "You can be little, baby. Hyung won't mind."

Jimin turned onto his side, head facing his stomach before shaking his head.

Yoongi was shocked. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean no?"

Jimin shrugged.

Yoongi huffed. "Baby. Tell me."

He knew he's using his "Scary Daddy" voice but Jimin hasn't been little in a long time if Jungkook is calling him "uncie" and there's no sign of a little living in the apartment.

Jimin sat up and looked the other way. "I don't want to talk about it, Yoongi."

The elder rolled his eyes. "Jiminie, are we really going to go back to the way it was back when we were dating?"

"We're still dating." Jimin got up, storming into the bedroom.

Yoongi didn't even flinch from the force of the slam. What did he mean they were still dating? They were practically married. Just not legally. Jimin knows Yoongi would married him in a heartbeat. Plus same sex marriage is possibly going to be legalized soon. Why was Jimin pointing that out now? Why was he so different? Over the phone and when Yoongi was able to meet up for a hot second, Jimin never acted like this. Why was he so offstandish?

*

Jimin curled under the blankets. He held himself as he counted from a thousand backwards. This was a normal coping method from a long time ago. Before he found out about Little Space. He didn't need Little Space.

He didn't need his hyung to treat him like a child. He needed to act like an adult and be supporting because Yoongi was going to make it big soon, he could feel it, and he's also been through so much while in the military. He's different and Jimin needs to fit that new role in his life. No questions asked. He needs to change.

*

Yoongi's concerned. He's been back a whole month and still there's been no sign of Little Jimin. Confused, Yoongi plays around with the tracks he's got pulled up. Why has Jimin been acting this way? What happened? What was the reason behind all of this? 

Yoongi pouted as he shut down his computer. He couldn't think straight with all this going on. He pulled out his phone as he packed up his stuff. Calling Seokjin, Yoongi headed for home. 

_"What's up, Yoongles?"_

Yoongi rolls his eyes. "Hey, hyung. I've gotta ask you something..."

_"Hmm, what's the matter?"_

Sighing, he lets the evening breeze caress his skin. "I think Jimin is having second thoughts about us." 

A cough sounds from the other. _"Wh-what?!"_

"I think Jimin is havi-"

_"No. I heard you the first time."_

"Then why'd you ask?" 

Yoongi hears Seokjin clear his throat. _"Because Jimin has been waiting for you for two years, waiting for you to come back to him and he hasn't been happier."_

"But, hyung..." 

_"No buts, Yoongi. What's got you thinking this anyway."_

Yoongi bites his lip. "He hasn't been little once since I've been home." 

Silence follows. Yoongi hops into his car, sitting there as he waits for an answer. 

"Hyung?" 

_"He hasn't been little since almost two years ago now."_

Yoongi freezes. So he was right. Jimin hadn't been little for a very long time. But why? 

_"I'm not sure what got him thinking he couldn't be little, but soon enough it was just the new normal for us. Kookie was upset, but Jimin just became another fun uncle."_

Staring at the car in front of him in the parking lot, Yoongi let's it all sink in. 

_"We thought he told you. We don't really know why he did what he did, but everything is in a small storage space because I told him he was not allowed to throw any of it away just in case."_

*

Jimin threw his bag onto the couch and fell with it. He tossed his legs up and waited for death to take him. 

"Jiminie? Baby?" 

Jimin groaned. "Death. Take me now." 

Yoongi's footsteps sounded before a pair of hands where removing his hands from his face. The elder's beautiful smile filled Jimin's few. "My beauty is not allowed to leave me. I need my prince to come save me." 

Jimin giggled. "Hyung." 

Yoongi leaned over and kissed his nose and then his cheeks. "Baby boy, it's time for dinner." He whispered before pulling him up from the couch and carrying him to the table. 

Jimin continued to giggle, a fuzz attacking his stomach. "Wha's for dinner?" 

Yoongi's smile grew wider. "Your favorite." 

The younger's eyes fell upon the fresh Omurice. 

He turns and gives a look at Yoongi. "Hyung, what is this?" 

Yoongi shrugs, "No reason. Just was easier to make tonight. That'd it'd be easier." 

Jimin scrunched up his nose as he sat down across from Yoongi. "Hyung... you didn't have to even if you think it was easier." 

Yoongi waves him off as he sits down. "Eat up, little one." 

Jimin freezes there. That name. He hasn't been called that in so long. A sudden pull to be close to Yoongi lurches in his heart. He stands his ground as he notices Yoongi's indifference to the word. The elder probably thinks its just a name. It's not. It's the name that Jimin loves to hear from his caregiver. He loves that pet name more than his own name and he hasn't been called that in so long. He can feel the tears come on in a flash. 

He bites his lip, looking down. Wide eyes teary. 

"Baby? You have to eat." 

Jimin wipes his eyes against his sleeve before digging into his meal. 

Yoongi's not blind. He saw the look his little gave him. He saw the tears. He knows what that name means to him. To both of them. But if he was gonna get Jimin to regress and just take a second to relax for once and realize he doesn't have to change, he was gonna have to act like a daddy without the younger knowing, waiting patiently for the little to come to him. 

They finished dinner silently. While Jimin stared down at this plate, Yoongi bent and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"I'm so proud of you. You ate everything, little one." 

Jimin whimpers as he closes his eyes. A faint blush incases his cheeks. 

Yoongi smiles before going to start on dishes. 

Once done, he turns around to see Jimin standing in the doorway, eyes focused on him, big and teary eyed. He has the biggest pout on his lips, hands twisting his shirt. 

Yoongi raises an eyebrow. "Baby?" 

Jimin doesn't say anything, just reaches out his arms, grabby hands reaching for the elder. Yoongi smiles lightly. He walks into the welcoming arms, letting his baby hold him. 

"D-da..."

Yoongi kisses Jimin's temple. "It's okay, baby. Daddy's here." 

"Mmm~ not baby..." 

"You're right. Your my little one." 

Jimin lets out a little cry, tears soaking into Yoongi's tee shirt as they stand in the doorway of the kitchen. 

*

Yoongi helped Jimin out of his adult clothes and into a large hoodie of Yoongi's. As they sit on the couch, watching Anpanman, Jimin turns in Yoongi's lap. He points at his lips. 

The elder grins. "Does daddy's baby want a kiss?" 

The little nods furiously before leaning in. Yoongi turns his head. Jimin gasps before hitting Yoongi's chest. 

"Little one," Yoongi laughs, "daddy wants hear you use your words."

Pouting, Jimin looks to the side, blushing. "Wanna kiss." 

"of course, little one." Yoongi leans in to press a frim kiss on the younger's lips. 

Jimin giggles before tangling his hands in Yoongi's shirt. They pull away before anything can get too heated. The younger stuffs his face in Yoongi's neck, nosing at the skin. He presses kisses up and down the column of his neck, making his way to his Adam's apple. The little licks over the bump before sucking it into his mouth. 

Yoongi leans his head back, wrapping his arms tighter around his little. Jimin, unbeknownst to what his daddy might be feeling, sucks on it, needing that comfort. His pacifiers are packed away -- curse his old self -- and he wants his daddy's hands on him, though having those in his mouth would be nice too.  

The elder's eyes roll back into his head on a particular hard suck. "Chim-Chiminie." 

Jimin pulls away, looking at the elder with wide eyes. Yoongi takes in the swollen lips, spit slicking them. He runs a hand through his hair, pulling slightly. Jimin follows while keeping eye contact. 

"Little one, daddy doesn't know what he'll do if you keep doing that." 

Jimin scrunches up his nose. "Wha mean, dada?" 

Yoongi smiles, chuckling. "My baby boy is so cute and innocent." 

Jimin groans, heading himself back in his daddy's shirt. 

Yoongi holds him ever so closer, kissing his head. "I love you, little one." 

Jimin grins. "wube you too." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is officially the end  
> a lot has been changing in my life at the moment and story writing isn't something I am able to continue. I wanted to send this off for all of you who have been reading. Thank you so much. it means a lot.


	52. there's a second one coming.... like now...

OKay! 

So I have decided that I love this universe a lot and that I want to continue however, I will probably only be updating like every once in a while. Don't expect much lol.

I also have another story that's going on right now. 

It's called Agáli-agáli gínetai i agourída méli or "slowly, slowly the sour grape becomes honey".  
It's very loosely based on Greek mythology with Yoongi being Triton, or the son of Poseidon and Jimin being... Just look at it. It's different from this, btu I am sure there will be fluff because I am a smol bean and need my fluff. 

Anyway! I will be continuing this work of art in another part because I just love this universe so much and this is just so dear to my heart!   
(plus Jimin is a smol bean that I love and need to make a baby while Yoogni is also a smol bean)

THANKS!


End file.
